


lastly, add a heaping spoonful of stupidity [HIATUS]

by monsta_exo_love



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angel Yang Jeongin | I.N, Chatting & Messaging, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gay, Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, Swearing, This Is STUPID, Work In Progress, chan the panicked gay, feelings are hard, lix and chan are aussie bros, minho is flirtyyy, plot???, slow progress, stream gods menu, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 30,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsta_exo_love/pseuds/monsta_exo_love
Summary: [EDIT: THIS WORK IS CURRENTLY ON HIATUS. Please read the recent update for more information.]Another chaotic text fic!!97% of this is Jisung and Changbin swearingQuick character breakdown:Jisung is the epitome of chaosChangbin is NOT dark but lowkey shyChan needs sleep and can't do feelingsFelix is an adorable cinnamon bun who just wants to be friends with everyoneSeungmin does take not anyone's bs. Also he is highkey whipped for HyunjinHyunjin is inherently unable to not fall (both down the stairs and for Seungmin jshdhdjs)Jeongin is so done. Also cute. But he's so done.Enjoy this chaos. XD
Relationships: Bang Chan/..., Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 102
Kudos: 306





	1. and so it all begins

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first stray kids fic!!!  
> I also want to say please remember that the characters in this fic are not meant to replace or be accurate representations of the members of Stray Kids!  
> Its rated m because there's a good amount of swearing?? Idk  
> In any case, I hope you enjoy this mess kasfkdbsdj

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbro: remind me to never speak to you ever again

  
**10:45pm- [homie fellas]**

_Jisquirrel has logged on!_

  
**Jisquirrel** : bro

_Changbro has logged on!_

  
**Changbro** : wut

  
 **Jisquirrel** : hav u hird

  
 **Changbro** : that u can’t spell  
 **Changbro** : yeah I been knew

  
 **Jisquirrel** : bitch fite me

  
 **Changbro** : u wanna end up in the hospital again?

  
 **Jisquirrel** : a point

  
 **Changbro** : what did u want to tell me dumbass

  
 **Jisquirrel** : oh yEAH  
 **Jisquirrel** : there r new peeps coming to school tmr

  
 **Changbro** : oh yeah?  
 **Changbro** : remind me why i care

  
 **Jisquirrel** : :((((

  
 **Changbro** : ...fine who are they

  
 **Jisquirrel** : :))))  
 **Jisquirrel** : 2 guys from seoul performing arts school and 2 other guys from australia!!!

  
 **Changbroo** : wow

  
 **Jisquirrel** : maybe one of them is cute (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡

 **Changbro** : get ur gay ass out of my face

  
 **Jisquirrel** : get ur gay ass out of the closet

  
 **Changbro** : …  
 **Changbro** : thats a point I’m not willing to address

  
 **Jisquirrel** : (ʃƪ¬‿¬)  
 **Jisquirrel** : tmr is gonna be so exciting YES

  
 **Changbro** : for once in my boring school life

  
 **Jisquirrel** : mOoD  
 **Jisquirrel** : btw im def getting u laid  
 **Jisquirrel** : u need it

  
 **Changbro** : remind me to never speak to you ever again

_Changbro has logged off!_

  
**6:21am- [homie fellas]**

_Jisquirrel has logged on!_

  
**Jisquirrel** : drown

_Changbro has logged on!_

  
**Changbro** : im not even fully awake yet???

  
 **Jisquirrel** : i blame u for my misery

  
 **Changbro** : what misery?

  
 **Jisquirrel** : i have to go to school this morning

  
 **Changbro** : nO KidDinG

  
 **Jisquirrel** : its all ur fault and u deserve no rights

  
 **Changbro** : i feel so appreciated :’(

  
 **Jisquirrel** : suffer

  
 **Changbro** : um okay 

_Changbro has logged off!_

  
**7:02am- [aussie fam]**

_Lixie has logged on!_

**Lixie** : Chan I'm scared

_Channie has logged on!_

  
**Channie** : It's gonna be fine Felix

  
 **Lixie** : but what if it's not???

  
 **Channie** : …  
 **Channie** : Mate you're 14 you can do this

  
 **Lixie** : i hate changing schools  
 **Lixie** : we had so many friends back in australiaaaaaa

  
 **Channie** : I know Lix  
 **Channie** : I miss them too but think of this as an opportunity  
 **Channie** : To test your social skills

  
 **Lixie** : my what?

  
 **Channie** : *sigh*  
 **Channie** : You're just gonna have to make new friends Lix

  
 **Lixie** : thats scary

  
 **Channie** : It's gonna be fine  
 **Channie** : I'll be there too it's not like you'll be there all alone

  
 **Lixie** : jsbdhdjdjdjdk  
 **Lixie** : im gonna die

  
 **Channie** : Nah I won't let you

  
 **Lixie** : :)

  
 **Channie** : :)

_Lixie has logged off!_

_Channie has logged off!_


	2. since when do elephants blow bubbles anyway bro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisquirrel: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK  
> Jisquirrel: PUT THAT FUCKING BAT DOWN  
> Jisquirrel: the fUCK  
> Jisquirrel: WHERE DID U EVEN GET THAT
> 
> Changbro: FUCK THE LAW  
> Changbro: CHIVALRY IS DEAD  
> Jisquirrel: wut  
> Jisquirrel: FUCKAKDJBSHFG

**7:20am- [homie fellas]**

_Changbro has logged on!_

**Changbro:** dude where r u

_Jisquirrel has logged on!_

**Jisquirrel:** school starts in a whole 10 minutes

 **Jisquirrel:** why should i be out of bed rn

**Changbro:** get ur lazy ass out of bed

 **Changbro:** before I tell our homeroom teacher that u had an evEntFUL night and ur too sore to come to school

**Jisquirrel:** would u look at that I fucking hate you

**Changbro:** Wow, I’m so glad we are in the same homeroom Changbin

 **Changbro:** Me too Jisung, I’m happy we’ll see each other every morning

**Jisquirrel:** i wud rather stick my head in a toilet bowl than see ur emo ass every morning

**Changbro:** 7 minutes hun :)

**Jisquirrel:** FUCK FINR IM OUR OG BWD

**Changbro:** 6 minutes :)

**Jisquirrel:** YOT BETTWR SHUT UR MOYTH

**Changbro:** 5 minutes :)

**Jisquirrel:** speed limit who? ILK BE THRRE SONO

**Changbro:** i hope u die in a car crash

 **Changbro:** can u even drive??

**Jisquirrel:** ILL LET U KBOW I HVAE MY PREMITT

**Changbro:** its against the law to drive alone with only a permit but okay

**Jisquirrel:** MY REPYTATUON IS ON TEH LIBE

**Changbro:** so is ur life

 **Changbro:** ive seen u drive and it aint pretty

 **Changbro:** is this the day u leave my life??? ⌒°(❛ᴗ❛)°⌒

**Jisquirrel:** woWE

**Changbro:** jk i need u

**Jisquirrel:** ha

**Changbro:** who else wud i bully?

**Jisquirrel:** fuck u vrry mihch

**Changbro:** i wud stop *attempting* to talk and hurry up if were u

**Jisquirrel:** I SWEAE TO GORD CHANGBIN U BERTTER NTO

**Changbro:** im having fun

**Jisquirrel:** OKAY IM AT SCHOOL

 **Jisquirrel:** U LIL BITCH

**Changbro:** ur legit sweating lol

 **Changbro:** u good?

**Jisquirrel:** OH YEAH IM GREAT

 **Jisquirrel:** I ONLY GOT BULLIED BY MY BEST FREN

 **Jisquirrel:** AND HAD TO RUN UP 3 FLIGHTS OF STAIRS AS A RESULT

 **Jisquirrel:** MY LEGS WERE NOT MEANT FOR THIS

**Changbro:** what else would i be here for

**Jisquirrel:** WE DONE

 **Jisquirrel:** ...actually

**Changbro:** tf r u up to

**Jisquirrel:** just reminding you now that yOU ASKED FOR THIS

_Jisquirrel has gone offline!_

**\---2 min…---**

**Changbro:** what the FUCK

 **Changbro:** jisung you little FCUKER

**Jisquirrel:** jokes on u im taller than u

**Changbro:** shut UP

 **Changbro:** WHY THE HELL WOULD U TELL THAT STORY

**Jisquirrel:** oops?

**Changbro:** dIE

**Jisquirrel:** nah

 **Jisquirrel:** thx for the suggestion tho :)

**Changbro:** fuck you

**Jisquirrel:** *thank

**Changbro:** bitch

**Jisquirrel:** N E ways

 **Jisquirrel:** now every1 will know u as

 **Jisquirrel: c** hangbin, the munch on soap “sO i cAn bLoW bUbbLEs AnD bE liKE aN elEphAnT” drunk

**Changbro:** ONE TIME JISUNG

 **Changbro:** THAT WAS ONE TIME

**Jisquirrel:** since when do elephants blow bubbles anyway bro

 **Jisquirrel:** logic has left the chat

 **Jisquirrel:** after one single shot of soju too

 **Jisquirrel:** which the class now knows

_Changbro has gone offline!_

**\---3 mins…---**

**Jisquirrel:** …

 **Jisquirrel:** bro u good?

**Changbro:** get ready bish

**Jisquirrel:** why are you staring at me

 **Jisquirrel:** oh my god sTOP THIS SCARY

 **Jisquirrel:** i

 **Jisquirrel:** WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK

 **Jisquirrel:** PUT THAT FUCKING BAT DOWN

 **Jisquirrel:** the fUCK

 **Jisquirrel:** WHERE DID U EVEN GET THAT

**Changbro:** FUCK THE LAW

 **Changbro:** CHIVALRY IS DEAD

**Jisquirrel:** wut

 **Jisquirrel:** FUCKAKDJBSHFG

_Jisquirrel has gone offline!_

_Changbro has gone offline!_

  
  


**7:35am- [aussie bros]**

_Channie has logged on!_

**Channie:** Jesus christ

_Lixie has logged on!_

**Lixie:** you called?

**Channie:** Not even gonna respond to that

**Lixie:** :(

 **Lixie:** why r u on ur phone?

 **Lixie:** u delinquent

**Channie:** Some kid is telling a story

 **Channie:** Oh shit

**Lixie:** LANGUAGE

**Channie:** SORRYYYYY

 **Channie:** He just told a rly embarrassing story about this kid and the kid he was talking about is not having it

 **Channie:** Something about eating soap and blowing bubbles? I couldn't really tell the kid was guffawing through the entire story

**Lixie:** ew soap is disgusting why wud u eat it

**Channie:** Not the problem right now Lix

 **Channie:** They are currently... fuming over text

 **Channie:** Damn the whole class is silent and they are just furiously texting

**Lixie:** thats some advanced technology right there

**Channie:** Oh shoot

 **Channie:** The silence I just mentioned? GONE

**Lixie:** ooh is it smexshy times

**Channie:** sTOP chILD

**Lixie:** :(

**Channie:** But bro my class is complete C H A O S right now

**Lixie:** wow ur not kidding!

 **Lixie:** i can hear the screaming from across the HALL

 **Lixie:** is someone getting murdered???

**Channie:** Close to it

**Lixie:** ???

**Channie:** OH MY GOD

 **Channie:** WHERE IS THE HECK IS THE TEACHER

 **Channie:** The kid who was talked about in the story just whipped a BAT OUT OF NOWHERE and started bEATING THE OTHER KID WITH IT

 **Channie:** He’s currently yelling “thanatism is real bitch” and chasing the poor kid around the room with the FRICKING BAT

**Lixie:** LANGUAGE

 **Lixie:** but also

 **Lixie:** dunanananananana

 **Lixie:** BATMAAAAANNNN

**Channie:** Can you shut up for like one second

**Lixie:** >:(

 **Lixie:** wow

 **Lixie:** it sounds like someone is getting tortured but then there’s also a pig in a corner just screaming

**Channie:** Where did that image come from

**Lixie:** idk man but whoever is screaming got one strong pair of iron lungs

**Channie:** Yeah the kid getting chased is SCREECHING

 **Channie:** I'm gonna go try to stop this

**Lixie:** CHANNIE NO

**Channie:** I DONT WANNA SEE ANYONE GET HURT

**Lixie:** u soft hearted dummy U BETTER NOT DIE

 **Lixie:** OR ILL KILL MYSELF AND BEAT U UP IN HEAVEN

**Channie:** There shall be no killing >:(

 **Channie:** And bold of you to assume I’m going to heaven

**Lixie:** （＊〇□〇）……！

 **Lixie:** please stop trying to be cool thru memes

**Channie:** Did I ask? No

 **Channie:** I GOTTA GO HELP NOW 'ILL BE BACK

**Lixie:** U BETTER

 **Lixie:** Seriously dont get hurt

**Channie:** I'll be ok

 **Channie:** Be right back

**Lixie:** (╯•﹏•╰)

_Channie has logged off!_

_Lixie has logged off!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do I know where I'm going with this?  
> absolutely not  
> but am I having fun?  
> most definitely :)  
> lol I'm so weird  
> sigh  
> okay thanks for reading and subscribing it means a lot!!!  
> <3 s


	3. captain chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix: CHAN HYUNG U SCARED HIM 
> 
> Changbin: nah hes just being a little bitch
> 
> Jisung: bitch did i ask u????
> 
> Changbin: its in the roommate agreement
> 
> Jisung: we don't live together??  
> Jisung: and stop quoting the big bang theory u fucking nerd
> 
> Changbin: make me shithead

**2:37pm**

_Bang Chan has created a new groupchat!_

_Bang Chan has added Felix to the groupchat!_

_Bang Chan has added Changbin to the groupchat!_

_Bang Chan has added Jisung to the groupchat!_

**Changbin:** what the actual fuck have I walked into

 **Changbin:** against my will

**Bang Chan:** LANGUAGE THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE

**Jisung:** wr all in high school idiot

 **Jisung:** but wtf is this

**Felix:** Channie?

_Bang Chan has changed [Bang Chan]’s username to [Capchan]_

**Capchan:** Ok

 **Capchan:** So

**Jisung:** what the fuck is a capchan

**Felix:** LANGUAGE

 **Felix:** STRANGER WHO I HAVE YET TO MEET

**Jisung:** bitch ?

**Capchan** : Okay so would you like your thigh slit or ur jugular ripped out

 **Capchan:** Your choice

**Jisung:** (/□＼*)・゜

**Felix:** CHAN U SCARED HIM

**Changbin:** nah hes just being a little bitch

**Jisung:** bitch did i ask u????

**Changbin:** its in the roommate agreement

**Jisung:** we don't live together??

 **Jisung:** and stop quoting the big bang theory u fucking nerd

**Changbin:** make me shithead

**Felix:** LANGUAGE

 **Felix:** OTHER STRANGER WHO I HAVE YET TO MEET

**Capchan:** I'm literally never letting you meet these two Felix

 **Capchan:** You're too precious for this world

**Jisung:** overprotective much?

**Capchan:** Don't think I don't know where you live

**Jisung:** WE MET ONCE

**Capchan:** I like to think I'm pretty good at threatening until capitulation

**Changbin:** HE THREATENED TO BEAT ME WITH THE BAT LIKE NEGAN KILLED GLENN IN THE WALKING DEAD

 **Changbin:** THAT SCENE MADE ME CRY FOR WEEKS

**Jisung:** damn ok i forgive u bro

**Changbin:** bro

**Capchan:** :)

**Jisung:** so ominous jfc

**Changbin:** okay someone tell me what a capchan is !!

**Felix:** okay!

 **Felix:** so he calls himself a captain

 **Felix:** in his songs

 **Felix:** captain chan= capchan

**Capchan:** Privacy?

**Changbin:** kinky

**Capchan:** Sdkfbsjvjs

 **Capchan:** NO

_Capchan has changed [Capchan]’s username to [Bang Chan]_

_Changbin has changed [Bang Chan]’s username to [Capchan]_

**Changbin:** i think tf not

 **Changbin:** no running from ur problems

 **Changbin:** that's not how life works

 **Changbin:** u live with the consequenes of your mistakes

**Jisung:** thats some deep shit bro

**Capchan:** Kdsfhisdbi

_Changbin has gone offline!_

**2:41pm- [private chat]**

_Changbin has logged on!_

_Changbin has added Bang Chan to the chat!_

**Changbin:** do u really write music

_Bang Chan has logged on!_

**Bang Chan:** I

 **Bang Chan:** Yeah I'm working on being a producer??

 **Bang Chan:** Why??

**Changbin:** me too!

 **Changbin:** we should make music together bro

_Changbin has logged off!_

**Bang Chan:** What even...

 **Bang Chan:** I am very confused but okay

_Bang Chan has logged off!_

**2:43pm- [group chat]**

**Jisung:** good job Bin u killed him

 **Jisung:** at least he didnt get chased with a fucking bat mf

 **Jisung:** the worst way to die

**Changbin:** uh

 **Changbin:** ur alive arent u

**Jisung:** barely

**Changbin:** well damn

 **Changbin:** i was so close to victory

**Jisung:** chOKE

**Changbin:** on what precisely

**Capchan:** OK STOP FIGHTING KIDS

 **Capchan:** AND THERE IS A CHILD HERE

**Felix** : oh so these were the two screaming kids u were talking about

**Jisung:** wr not ur kids???

**Changbin:** yeah and this captain dumbass dragged us out of the classroom and made us give him our phones #s

 **Changbin:** and now we’re here

 **Changbin:** in the dark pits of hell

 **Changbin:** where there is no light

 **Changbin:** the end is nye 

_Jisung changed [Changbin]'s username to [depressed mf]_

**depressed mf:** you better fucking run

**Jisung:** CAPTAIN DUMBASS STOLE UR BAT UR WEAPONLESS SHITHEAD

**depressed mf:** ILL STRANGLE THE SOUL OUT OF UR BODY WITH MY BARE HANDS

**Jisung:** UH HUH UD BE STRANGLING ABOUT MY THIGH MIDGET

**depressed mf:** AT LEAST I HAVE MUSCLES U BITCH ASS TWIG

**Jisung:** SHUT UR DUMB DUMB LOOKIN ASS THE FUCK UP OR GROW SOME LEGS

**Capchan:** _`BOTH OF YOU`_

 **Capchan:** ` _SHUT_ `

**Capchan:** _`UP`_

**Jisung:** im scared

**depressed mf:** damn

 **depressed mf:** who knew someone could sound so scary over text

**Capchan:** Wanna meet? :)

**Jisung:** oke im genuinely terrified

**Capchan:** I thought so now sit tHE FUCK DOWN AND LISTEN TO ME

**Felix:** language?

**Capchan:** Timing? :)

**Felix:** noted

**Capchan:** Now

 **Capchan:** We are all going to be friends

 **Capchan:** And get to know each other

**depressed mf:** can I ask a question

 **depressed mf:** my hand is raised

**Jisung:** i can confirm that

**Capchan:** Go ahead

**depressed mf:** r u selling us to the black market

**Capchan:** Not yet

**depressed mf:** ok cool

 **depressed mf:** waIT

**Capchan:** Now that that’s settled

 **Capchan:** Everyone send a selfie and tell us one fact about you

**depressed mf:** so he like one of those summer camp dads

 **depressed mf:** who uses proper punctuation in his texts

 **depressed mf:** smh

**Capchan:** You're on thin fucking ice kid

**Felix:** HAHAHA i’ll go first!!!

**Felix:**

**depressed mf:** i

_depressed mf has gone offline!_

  
  


**2:46pm- [homie fellas]**

_Changbro has logged on!_

**Changbro:** (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻

_Jisquirrel has logged on!_

**Jisquirrel:** thats gay

**Changbro:** ‎(ﾉಥ益ಥ）ﾉ ┻━┻

**Jisquirrel:** whipped

**Changbro:** stfu its just a picture

_Jisquirrel has logged off!_

  
  


**2:48pm- [group chat]**

_Jisung has named the groupchat **stfu its just a picture**_

**depressed mf:** fuck

 **depressed mf:** you

**Felix:**???

**depressed mf:** not you

 **depressed mf:** wait no

 **depressed mf:** fUCK

**Jisung:** AHAHAHA

**Capchan:** NOT in my christian household

**Felix:** u live in an apartment and ur an atheist

**Capchan:** I dont remember asking you for your opinion

**Felix:** :(

_Changbin has gone offline!_

  
  


**2:50pm- [homie bros]**

_Changbro has logged on!_

**Changbro:** EVEN HIS EMOJIS ARE CUTE

 **Changbro:** FUCKING HELL

**Jisquirrel:** W H I P P E D

_Changbro has gone offline!_

_Jisquirrel has gone offline!_

  
  


**2:51pm- [stfu its just a picture]**

**Capchan:** Lix you didn’t give us a fact about u

**Felix:** oh right!

 **Felix:** I’m on the dance team :)

**depressed mf:** fuck how am i supposed to spend time with him i can’t dance for shit

**Jisung:** this is the gc u dumb fuck

**depressed mf:** shit

 **depressed mf:** SHIT

_Jisung has changed [depressed mf]’s username to [whipped bitchass]_

**whipped bitchass:** HAHAHAHAHA

 **whipped bitchass:** I GOTTA GO WALK MY CACTUS BYE

**Felix:** Channie I want a cactus so I can walk it!!

 **Felix:** and I'll name it Fluffer Nutter

 **Felix:** :)

_whipped bitchass has changed [Felix]'s username to [freckled sunshine]_

**freckled sunshine** : ｢(ﾟ<ﾟ)ﾞ?

**Jisung:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Capchan:** (╬ Ò ‸ Ó)

**whipped bitchass:** ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(๑ʘ∀ʘ)┘

_whipped bitchass has logged off!_

**freckled sunshine:** im confuzzled

**Jisung:** lol

 **Jisung:** bin good luck surviving this

_Jisung has logged off!_

**Capchan:** *sigh*

 **Capchan:** You're all introducting each other tomorrow

 **Capchan:** Lixie don't worry

 **Capchan:** Child

 **Capchan:** With time things will clear up

 **Capchan:** Now go do your homework

_Capchan has logged off!_

**freckled sunshine:** :(

_freckled sunshine has logged off!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA whAt iS enDiNg  
> i tried  
> idek what this anymore  
> not that i knew what it was when it started  
> a girl can dream  
> see you next timeee  
> :)  
> <3 s


	4. what starts with a 'F' and ends with a 'elix'?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whipped bitchass: huh
> 
> Jisung: ur not as ugly as I thought u wud be
> 
> Capchan has removed Jisung from the chat!
> 
> Capchan: Now that the vermin is gone
> 
> whipped bitchass: i have so much newfound respect for u rn

**6:02am- [homie bros]**

**Changbro:** what the actual fuck

 **Changbro:** i woke up with a washcloth in my mouth

_Jisquirrel has logged on!_

**Jisquirrel:** *is disgusted*

 **Jisquirrel:** also that was my pet spirit whom i kindly asked to drag itself up from its grave and wade through the river and into your room on a broom to choke u in ur sleep

**Changbro:**

**Changbro:** its too early for this shit

 **Changbro:** what in the actual fuck goes through ur mind

**Jisquirrel:** well-

**Changbro:** NVM I DONT WANNA KNOW

**Jisquirrel:** unfortunately my evil plan did not work accordingly

**Changbro:** i wonder why

**Jisquirrel:** a question

 **Jisquirrel:** also

 **Jisquirrel:** why the fUCK r u up at ass o’clock

**Changbro:** uh

**Jisquirrel:** then how about u go the fUCK back to sleep

 **Jisquirrel:** its as if u wanted to go to school or smth

**Changbro:**

**Jisquirrel:** wait

**Changbro:** no

**Jisquirrel:** is this

**Changbro:** no

**Jisquirrel:** do i sense

**Changbro:** no

**Jisquirrel:** could it be

**Changbro:** no

**Jisquirrel:** maybe

**Changbro:** no

**Jisquirrel:** i think it is

**Changbro:** no

**Jisquirrel:** tell me if im close

**Changbro:** no

**Jisquirrel:** starts with a F and ends with elix?

**Changbro:**

**Changbro:** fuck u

**Jisquirrel:** IS THAT HESITATION I SEE

 **Jisquirrel:** and i dont think im the candidate u want for that sweetie

**Changbro:** SHUT

**Jisquirrel:** hMMMMMMMMMMM

 **Jisquirrel:** interesting

_Changbro has kicked Jisquirrel from the chat_

  
  


**6:10am- [stfu its just a picture]**

_Jisung has logged on!_

**Jisung:** ADD ME BACK U FUCKING ASSBUTT

 **Jisung:** BEFORE I SHOW UP AT UR DOOR WITH AN AX

_Capchan has logged on!_

**Capchan:** What

 **Capchan:** The

 **Capchan:** FUCK

**Jisung:** oh hi Chan

 **Jisung:** LOOK U WOKE HIM UP DUMBASS

_whipped bitchass has logged on!_

**whipped bitchass:** I FUCKING THINK NOT

**Jisung:** EXCUSE ME

**whipped bitchass:** WHY DO U THINK I BLOCKED UR ASS IN THE FIRST PLACE

**Capchan:** Everyone shut the fuck up before I strangle someone

**Jisung:** ur not my dad

**whipped bitchass:**

_whipped bitchass has changed [Capchan]’s username to [daddy captain]_

**Jisung:** JAHBDFJJS

 **Jisung:** SAYONARA CHANGBIN

**daddy captain:** I will personally send you to your fucking grave if you don’t change my name this fucking instant

_freckled sunshine has logged on!_

**whipped bitchass:** f

_whipped bitchass has changed [daddy captain]’s username to [Capchan]_

**freckled sunshine:** good morning?

**whipped bitchass:** good morning!

**Jisung:** the iNJUSTICE-

**whipped bitchass:** deal with it bitch

**Capchan:** ANYWAYS

 **Capchan:** Since we're all up now thanks to two of my favorite people ((╬●∀●)

**Jisung:** ouch okay

**whipped bitchass:** damn

**freckled sunshine:** hey but he said you were two of his favorite people! :)

**Jisung:** sweetie-

**whipped bitchass:** (ง ° ͜ ʖ °)ง

**Jisung:** Felix my bro

**whipped bitchass:** better

**Capchan:** I do not like what is happening

**freckled sunshine:** um

 **freckled sunshine:** am i missing something here?

_Jisung is typing..._

**whipped bitchass:** i fucking dare u

**Jisung:**

**Jisung:** u have blackmail material dont u

**whipped bitchass:** :)

**Jisung:** HAHAHAHA NVM I TOTALLY FORGOT WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY

**Capchan:** Wow that blackmail material must be pretty juicy

 **Capchan:** I want in

**Jisung:** LEAVE ME ALONE

**freckled sunshine:** anyways

 **freckled sunshine:** since no one is going to tell me whats going on

 **freckled sunshine:** Channie do u wanna continue intros from yesterday

**Capchan:** oh YEAH

**Jisung:** segway GENIUS

**whipped bitchass:** stfu

**Capchan:** Um okay I'll go first I guess

 **Capchan:** So here I go

**Capchan:**

**Capchan:** I’m a senior, and I want to major in music production :)

**whipped bitchass:** huh

**Jisung:** ur not as ugly as I thought u wud be

_Capchan has removed Jisung from the chat!_

**Capchan:** Now that the vermin is gone

**whipped bitchass:** i have so much newfound respect for u rn

**freckled sunshine:** thats a cute pic Channie

**Capchan:** Aww thanks Lix

**whipped bitchass:** jfc okay Chan could u actually let Ji back into the chat

**Capchan:** Now why would I ever do that

**whipped bitchass:** well he's currently screaming his head off and trying to break down my door with his fists

**freckled sunshine:** …

 **freckled sunshine:** Channie maybe u should bring him back

**Capchan:** It’s not like he’s dead Lix

**whipped bitchass:** unfortunately

**Capchan:** (ಡ艸ಡ)

**freckled sunshine:** Channie please don’t

**whipped bitchass:** ur almost as bad as the pest who shall not be named

_Capchan added Jisung to the chat!_

**Jisung:** bitCH you better start rUNNING

 **Jisung:** i wiLL chAINSAW UR BALLS OFF

**whipped bitchass:** I GTTOA GO HAHS BTYE

_whipped bitchass has gone offline!_

_Jisung has gone offline!_

**freckled sunshine:** welp

**Capchan:** So that happened

 **Capchan:** Anyways

 **Capchan:** While they’re busy killing each other we should get to school

**freckled sunshine:** Oke

**Capchan:** I’m in the car get your butt down here

**freckled sunshine:** ┗(^o^ )┓三

**Capchan:** *sigh*

_Capchan has left the chat!_

_freckled sunshine has left the chat!_

  
  


**8:47am- [homie fellas]**

_Changbro added Jisquirrel to the chat!_

**Changbro:** dude

 **Changbro:** dUDE

 **Changbro:** DUDEEEEEEE

**Jisquirrel:** so NOW u add me back

 **Jisquirrel:** maybe i shud just end our friendship here u hoe

**Changbro:** NO I NEED U

**Jisquirrel:** suspicious and selfish but okay

**Changbro:** THIS IS AN EMERGENCY

**Jisquirrel:** wtf do you want

**Changbro:** felix

 **Changbro:** wait

**Jisquirrel:** oh so WANT him huh

 **Jisquirrel:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Changbro:** stfu

 **Changbro:** ANYWAYS

 **Changbro:** so im in math rn and we have this class together

 **Changbro:** he is literally wearing this tie thing and

 **Changbro:** hrss sil byrtadul

**Jisquirrel:** and... ?

 **Jisquirrel:** dude f-o-c-u-s

**Changbro:** how am i supposed to focus when theres a GOD SITTING LITERALLY IN THE SAME CLASS AS ME

**Jisquirrel:** ...ur hopeless

 **Jisquirrel:** and gay

**Changbro:** fUCK

Jisquirrel: is that a yes?

Changbro: i will deal w that later but for now let mE JUST COMBUST

**Jisquirrel:** what now?

**Changbro:** HE JUST UNDID A BUTTON ON HIS SHIRT WTF

 **Changbro:** THAT IS NOT OKAY

 **Changbro:** SOMEONE MAKE THIS ILLEGAL

 **Changbro:** WHY DOES HE THINK HE CAN JUST DO THIS TO ME

**Jisquirrel:** aaaaaaand he’s a goner

**Changbro:** ur not hELPING

 **Changbro:** LOOK AT THIS ATROCITY

**Changbro:**

**Jisquirrel:** u

 **Jisquirrel:** u actually took a picture of him

 **Jisquirrel:** dumbass do u think he couldn’t tell???

**Changbro:** shit

**Jisquirrel:** fucking idiot

**Changbro:** oH SHIT HES LOOKING AT ME

**Jisquirrel:** oof have fun dealing with that one

_Jisquirrel has left the chat!_

**Changbro:** FUCK YOU

_Changbro has left the chat!_

**8:57am- [private chat]**

**unknown:** um

_[unknown] has changed their username to [Felix]_

**Felix:** why did you take a picture of me?

 **Felix:** we literally dont know each other

**new user:** uh

**Felix:** ?

**new user:** for scientific purposes?

**Felix:** is that a question or an answer?

**new user:** neither?

**Felix:** okay who are you

 **Felix:** whats your name

**new user:** my name? uhhhh idk i lost it forever

**Felix:** you cant just take a picture of me and refuse to tell me your name

**new user:** turns out i can

 **new user:** cuz thats exactly what I plan on doing

**Felix:** stop covering ur face with ur hoodie!!

 **Felix:** let me see who u are u creepy stalker

**new user:** never

**Felix:** okay dude what are u going to do with that picture

**new user:** uh

 **new user:** uhhhhhh

 **new user:** look at it?

**Felix:** okay? why?

**new user:** hhhh

**Felix:** are you sick or something? ur face is super red

 **Felix:** STOP HIDING

**new user:** HAHAHA IM GREAT WHERE I AM ACTUALLY

 **new user:** JUST RELAXING HERE

**Felix:** ...right

 **Felix:** tell me why u took a picture of me

**new user:** jhbfdsjbjdgj

**Felix:** im waiting

**new user:** fine

 **new user:** cuz ur cute bYE

_[new user] has left the chat!_

**Felix:** YOU CANT JUST SAY THAT AND RUN OUT OF THE CLASSROOM

 **Felix:** COME BACK HERE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ending?
> 
> never heard of her
> 
> anyways hope this was okay hehe
> 
> next chapter coming soon
> 
> byeee
> 
> <3 s


	5. confidentiality. something jisung lacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungmart: what is this weird family dynamic
> 
> Jisung: it is one of history’s greatest mysteries
> 
> Capchan: ..right  
> Capchan: basically I am the dad and these are my non-consensually adopted children
> 
> seungmart: sounds healthy
> 
> Capchan: Like you wouldn’t believe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again ya'll!
> 
> so I was reading my last chapter, and got super confused by everyone's school schedules in this fic
> 
> and I thought "hmm maybe the people reading this are confused too"
> 
> therefore I made a table of everyone's school schedule!
> 
> I know Minho, Hyunjin, Seungmin, Woojin and Jeongin haven't been introduced yet, but I just added everyone.
> 
> this is just 1st semester btw
> 
> I will add this table to the beginning of every chapter.. is that okay? You can totally ignore it if you don't find it helpful lol
> 
> anyways
> 
> here ya go

**Felix** | Found. of Art | Korean 1 | Phys Ed | AP English 4  
---|---|---|---|---  
**Chan** | AP. Env Science | AP Calc | Phys Ed | AP English 4  
**Jisung** | Human Physio. | Acting Seminar | Korean 2 | Honors Precalc  
**Changbin** | Found. of Art | AP Poetry | Korean 2 | English 2  
**Minho** | Honors Korean 3 | Acting Seminar | AP Bio | AP Psych  
**Hyunjin** | Human Physio. | AP Poetry | AP Bio | Honors Precalc  
**Seungmin** | Honors Korean 3 | AP Poetry | AP Bio | AP Euro History  
**Woojin** | AP Stats | AP Calc | Phys Ed | English 4  
**Jeongin** | Found. of Art | History 1 | Korean 1 | IM 1  
  
  
BROADER SCHOOL SCHEDULE STUFF

Homeroom\- **7:15 to 7:30**

1st period\- **7:30am to 8:55am**

2nd period\- **9:00am to 10:25am**

3rd period\- **10:30am to 12:30pm (cuz lunch)**

4th period\- **12:30pm to 2:00pm**

**LUNCH**

1st lunch\- 10:30am to 11am ->>> **Minho, Woojin**

2nd lunch\- 11am to 11:30am ->>> **Seungmin, Jisung, Changbin**

3rd lunch\- 11:30am to 12pm ->>> **Jeongin, Chan**

4th lunch\- 12pm to 12:30pm ->>> **Felix, Hyunjin**

***********************

**10:26am- [stfu its just a picture]**

_freckled sunshine has logged on!_

**freckled sunshine** : um guys

 **freckled sunshine** : (。･д･)ﾉﾞ

_Capchan has logged on!_

**Capchan** : I don't like how distressed that emoticon looks

 **Capchan** : Aren’t you in Korean right now? Why are you on your phone?

**freckled sunshine** : well something weird happened in art this morning

**Capchan** : Are you okay?? Do I need to beat anyone up????

**freckled sunshine** : no no no it’s okay

 **freckled sunshine** : there was just this weird guy in class

_Jisung has logged on!_

**Jisung** : uh huh

**Capchan** : ...What do you know about this Jisung

**Jisung** : chill dude i know nothing

 **Jisung** : but it wasn’t me

**Capchan** : Okay. So what happened exactly Lix?

**freckled sunshine** : well this guy took a picture of me in class and so i asked Jisung to text me his phone number cuz he knows everyone

 **freckled sunshine** : so then i questioned the guy about it

**Capchan** : Jisung

 **Capchan** : You know this kid?

**Jisung** : uh not really but we’ve texted before

**Capchan** : ...Ok

**freckled sunshine** : anyways so i tried to see who it was but he was hiding and then as soon as the bell rang he literally launched himself out of the classroom

**Jisung** :

 **Jisung** : did he naruto run

**freckled sunshine** : YEAH

**Jisung** : jfc

**Capchan** : Jisung give me his phone number

 **Capchan** : I just wanna talk

_whipped bitchass has logged on!_

_whipped bitchass has logged off!_

**Jisung** : this IDIOT

_Jisung has logged off!_

**Capchan** : uhhhh

  
  
  


**10:31am- [homie bros]**

_Jisquirrel has logged on!_

**Jisquirrel** : you fucking dumbass

_Changbro has logged on!_

**Changbro** : I FUCKED UP OKAY

**Jisquirrel** : NO SHIT SHERLOCK

**Changbro** : HOW DO I FIX IT

**Jisquirrel** : well do u want him to know it was u

**Changbro** : THE FUCK DO U THINK

**Jisquirrel** : okay well then ur gonna have a problem

**Changbro** : YEAH NO KIDDING

**Jisquirrel** : Chan wants me to give him ur phone number

 **Jisquirrel** : he “just wants to talk”

**Changbro** : FUCK

**Jisquirrel** : my thoughts exactly

**Changbro** : U BETTER NOT FUCKING GIVE IT TO HIM IM TOO YOUNG TO DIE

**Jisquirrel** : christ calm down i won't

 **Jisquirrel** : what class r u in rn

**Changbro** : ap art and lit analysis of poetry

**Jisquirrel** : do u have any other classes with him?

**Changbro** : I DONT THINK SO BUT WE MIGHT RUN INTO EACH OTHER IN THE HALL WAY OR SMTH

**Jisquirrel** : lol im entertained af

**Changbro** : bitch

 **Changbro** : k but wtf do i DO

 **Changbro** : HES GONNA RECOGNIZE ME

**Jisquirrel** : well he didn’t see ur face right? So just change ur sweatshirt

 **Jisquirrel** : ill lend u one

 **Jisquirrel** : meet me in front of guidance before lunch

**Changbro** : bro

 **Changbro** : im boutta cry ur amazing

 **Changbro** : i could hug u rn

**Jisquirrel** : plz dont

 **Jisquirrel** : but ur welcome

 **Jisquirrel** : also no offense but why tf r u in an ap class

**Changbro** : full offense taken but idk tbh man

 **Changbro** : its only the 1st week of school and im highkey struggling

**Jisquirrel** : get a tutor or smth

**Changbro** : oh wait theres this kid in front of me who looks smart

 **Changbro** : imma go get his number

_Changbro has logged off!_

**Jisquirrel** :

 **Jisquirrel** : this is why u shudnt be in an ap class

_Jisquirrel has logged off!_

**10:34am- [new chat]**

_[unknown 2] has added [unknown 2] to the chat!_

**unknown 1** : hey

_[unknown 1] has changed their username to [Changbin]_

**Changbin** : sup

_unknown 2 has logged on!_

**unknown 2** : let me get this straight

 **unknown 2** : you come up to me, verbally ask me for my number, and then proceed to text me hello

 **unknown 2** : did I mention that we are in the same class, sitting directly across from each other?

**Changbin** : that is precisely wat i did

_Changbin has changed [unknown 2]’s name to [seungmart]_

**seungmart** : what is this name

**Changbin** : legendary

**seungmart** : I disrespectfully disagree

**Changbin** : i see how it is

**seungmart** : I truly hope you do

 **seungmart** : are we done here

**Changbin** : wat NO

**seungmart** : you are the epitome of an F on a report card

**Changbin** : thanks 《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

**seungmart** :

 **seungmart** : I am uncomfortable

**Changbin** : good

 **Changbin** : also i need u to tutor me

**seungmart** : I literally don’t know you

 **seungmart** : neither do I want to

**Changbin** : ouch

**seungmart** : can I leave now

**Changbin** : i have smth that cud change ur mind

**seungmart** : besides terrible grammar and spelling? Sure okay

**Changbin** : dam why u so evil

**seungmart** : you’re welcome

**Changbin** : thanks?

 **Changbin** : NEWAYS I NEED A TUTOR AND U LOOK SMART SO PLZ

**seungmart** : why are you even in this class

**Changbin** : MY POINT EXACTLY

**seungmart** : sigh

 **seungmart** : what’s in it for me

**Changbin** : be my tutor and i wont tell pretty boi over there who uve been staring at for the past half hour that u have the hots for him

**seungmart** :

**Changbin** : DID I ACTUALLY GET THAT RIGHT

 **Changbin** : OMIGOD AW UR BLUSHING

 **Changbin** : FUCK YES

**seungmart** : shut up

**Changbin** : U HAVE A CRUSHHHHHH

**seungmart** : I said shut up

**Changbin** : jesus christ stop glaring at me

 **Changbin** : does that mean ull tutor me?

**seungmart** : ...for an idiot, you know how to make an effective argument

**Changbin** : its one of my many charms :)

 **Changbin** : btw imma ignore the offensive part and take that as a yes

**seungmart** : right

**Changbin** : stop gLARING AT ME U LOOK LIKE A DEMON

 **Changbin** : MOM IM SCARED

**seungmart** : it’s one of my many charms

**Changbin** : i dont think i like u

**seungmart** : the feeling’s mutual

**Changbin** : damn

 **Changbin** : WELP at least i hav a tutor now

**seungmart** : unfortunately

 **seungmart** : do you want to start today after school? we can meet at the library

**Changbin** : sounds gud

 **Changbin** : wats ur 4th period

**seungmart** : AP euro

**Changbin** : disappointed but not surprised yEET

_Changbin has logged off!_

**seungmart** : um

 **seungmart** : not sure what that was but okay

_seungmart has logged off!_

  
  


**10:37am- [stfu its just a picture]**

_whipped bitchass has logged on!_

**whipped bitchass** : BITCH GUESS WHO JUST GOT THEMSELVES A TUTOR

**Jisung** : u actually managed to convince some1 to deal w u

 **Jisung** : (」゜ロ゜)」

**whipped bitchass** : this is wat u get for underestimating me dickhead

**Jisung** : im offended but also surprised that u spelled underestimating correctly

**whipped bitchass** : i had to look it up

**Jisung** : u r a disappointment

**whipped bitchass** : ever looked in a mirror?

**Jisung** :

 **Jisung** : okay i deserved that

_Capchan has logged on!_

**Capchan** : STOP TEXTING IN CLASS

 **Capchan** : PAY ATTENTION

 **Capchan** : BE THE GOOD STUDENTS YOU WERE NEVER DESTINED TO BE

 **Capchan** : AND STOP DESTROYING EACH OTHERS SELF-ESTEEMS

_Capchan has logged off!_

**Jisung** :

**whipped bitchass:**

**Jisung** : dad went oFF

_Jisung has logged off!_

**whipped bitchass** : oof

_whipped bitchass has logged off!_

  
  


**11:03- [stfu its just a picture]**

_whipped bitchass has logged on!_

_whipped bitchass has added [seungmart] to the chat!_

_seungmart has logged on!_

**seungmart** : what is this

_Capchan has logged on!_

**Capchan** : Your worst nightmare

**seungmart** : fantastic

 **seungmart** : but um who are you guys

**Capchan** : Bang Chan, I’m a senior. Nice to meet you!

_Jisung has logged on!_

**Jisung** : R U SEUNGMIN

**seungmin** : Can I abstain from that question

**Jisung** : BITCH Y DIDNT U TELL ME UR TUTOR WAS SEUNGMIN

**whipped bitchass** : U GUYS KNO EACH OTHER

**Jisung** : YEAH WE HAVE HOOMAN PHYS TOGETHER

**whipped bitchass** : NICE MY DUDE

**seungmart** : so you are Changbin

**whipped bitchass** : u best believe it *hair flip*

**Jisung** : yes fuck it up best fren

**seungmart** : I’m going to take a wild guess and say that you two share about half a brain cell

**Capchan** : Heh I like this kid

**Jisung** : I DID NOT DESERVE THIS DISRESPECT-

**whipped bitchass** : AFTER ALL I DID FOR U THIS IS WHAT I GET IN RETURN

**seungmart** : sorry not sorry hun

**Jisung** : OOH HE SASSY ME LIKEY

**whipped bitchass** : nahh let it go ji he got his eye on another manz

**seungmart** :

 **seungmart** : why

**whipped bitchass** : why not?

**Jisung** : a question

 **Jisung** : WHO IS IT

**whipped bitchass** : HWANG HYUNJIN

**seungmart** : ever heard of confidentiality???

**whipped bitchass** : i have no clue what that means

 **whipped bitchass** : n e ways YEAH HE WAS STARING AT HIM WITH HEARTS IN HIS EYES DURING 1ST PERIOD

**Jisung** : BITCH HYUNJINS IN MY PRECALC CLASS

 **Jisung:** HE ONE OF THEM NEW KIDS

 **Jisung** : nice catch seungmin bro

**seungmart** : stop it

**Jisung** : UM WHIPPED MUCH

**whipped bitchass** : IKR SO I THREATENED HIM WITH SPILLING THE TEA TO GET HIM TO TUTOR ME

**Jisung** : AIR HIGH FIVE

**Capchan** : Children calm thyselves

 **Capchan** : Also Changbin where did you learn that inappropriate behavior

 **Capchan** : I am disappointed in you

**whipped bitchass** : sorry dad :(

 **whipped bitchass** : but i got a tutor so :)

**seungmart** : what is this weird family dynamic

**Jisung** : it is one of history’s greatest mysteries

**Capchan** : ..right

 **Capchan** : basically I am the dad and these are my non-consensually adopted children

**seungmart** : sounds healthy

**Capchan** : Like you wouldn’t believe

**whipped bitchass** : where is felix btw?

**Jisung** : FUNNY U WUD ASK

**seungmart** : Lee Felix?

**Jisung** : yep ;)

**seungmart** : I think I just understood Changbin’s username

**whipped bitchass** : LAUNCH URSELF OFF A CLIFF HAN JISUNG

**Capchan** : You were just that obvious huh Changbin

**seungmart** : lol

**Jisung** : am i gonna die tonight or am i gonna die tonight

**whipped bitchass** : take a guess sweetie

**Jisung** : first of all, ew

 **Jisung** : second of all, seungmin can u be my bodyguard i fear for my life

**seungmart** : no can do

**Jisung** : the disrespect in this household

**Capchan** : To respond to your question, Felix and I are in phys ed right now

 **Capchan** : I’m on the bench but he’s playing basketball

 **Capchan** : Lol okay now he decided to pose for a photoshoot

 **Capchan** : This kid

**Jisung** : i shud warn u that bin may combust and make a scene in the cafeteria if u don’t send a pic

**whipped bitchass** : SHUT THE FUCK UP JISUNG

**seungmart** : wow is someone in love or what

**whipped bitchass** : NO ONE ASKED YOU SEUNGMIN

**Capchan** : So you don’t want to see this picture I just took of Lix?

**whipped bitchass** :

**Jisung** : plz take that as a yes b4 he falls off his chair

**seungmart** : yea he’s trembling with enamoured excitement

 **seungmart:** by the way why did you change your sweatshirt?

**whipped bitchass** : absolutely no reason at all

**Jisung** : i second that

**seungmart** : you literally could not be any more suspicious but okay

**Capchan** : I'll let you in on something real quick Seungmin

 **Capchan** : 98% of what comes out of their mouthes is complete and utter stupidity

 **Capchan** : So don't waste your time trying to decipher whatever is it they're rambling about

**whipped bitchass** : T

 **whipped bitchass** : H

**whipped bitchass** : E

**whipped bitchass** : B

**whipped bitchass** : E

**whipped bitchass** : T

**whipped bitchass** : R

**whipped bitchass** : A

**whipped bitchass** : Y

**whipped bitchass** : A

**whipped bitchass** : L

**Capchan** : Case and point

**Jisung** : STOP LAUGHING U ASS

**seungmart** : nah

**Capchan** : Wait y’all have the same lunch?

**seungmart** : unfortunately

**Jisung** : yea when bin saw min in the cafeteria he p much dragged him back to our table

**seungmart** : turns out he just wanted some of my sandwich

 **seungmart** : he is an odd one

**Jisung** : understatement of the century but go on

 **Jisung** : good luck tutoring him btw

**seungmart** : thanks I’m positive I’m going to need all the luck I can get

**Capchan** : Oh so guys do you wanna hang out after school on Friday? We have a half day so might as well

**Jisung** : yea sure

**seungmart** : sure

 **seungmart** : that’d be fun- I haven’t met you yet anyways Chan

**Jisung** : min i wud love to discuss how u seem to actually be able to speak without sarcasm, but maybe we shud focus on the problem in front of us

**seungmart** :

 **seungmart** : is he supposed to be that red?

**Capchan** : I am going to disregard the fact that you are texting each other when you’re literally right next to one another

 **Capchan** : Is Changbin okay?

**whipped bitchass** : OKAY U MOTHER FUCKERS JUST SEND THE FUCKING PICTURE

**Jisung** : HAHAHAHA WE FINALLY MADE HIM SAY IT OUT LOUD

**seungmart** : I have to say that was a great idea Jisung lol

**Capchan** : Proud of my children

**whipped bitchass** : i hate this fucking family

**Capchan** :

**whipped bitchass** :

**seungmart** : well that shut him up real quick

**Jisung** : fucking whipped

  
  
  


**11:16- [homie bros]**

_Changbro has logged on!_

_Jisquirrel has logged on!_

**Changbro** : why does he have to be so fUCKING CUTE

 **Changbro** : ‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚

**Jisquirrel** : maybe you should ask him

**Changbro** : not helpful!!1!11!!

**Jisquirrel** : seungmin is giving you the “not impressed” look

 **Jisquirrel** : eat your sandwich and stop drooling at your phone

**Changbro** : why the fuck am i even friends w u

**Jisquirrel** : who knows

_Jisquirrel has logged off!_

**Changbro** : friendship is magic my ass

_Changbro has logged off!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one thing to say
> 
> A.C.E ARE LEGENDS STOP SLEEPING ON THEM
> 
> *aggresively plays under cover on repeat*
> 
> anyways
> 
> this was another one of those "I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing" updates
> 
> yikes
> 
> okay till next time peeps! :3
> 
> <3 s


	6. meanwhile, chan was insta famous (RANDOM INSTAGRAM CHAPTER)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —
> 
> @_wooj_ has requested to follow @bang.chan
> 
> follow request denied
> 
> —
> 
> 4:27am- [stfu its just a picture]
> 
> Capchan has logged on!
> 
> Capchan: FUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> change up! (by svt)
> 
> but yea i decided to try incorporating an instagram chapter because why not?
> 
> i might do this again in further chapters
> 
> we'll see
> 
> :P

| 

**_wooj_ [FOLLOW] •••**

**153 posts 3,277 followers 1,629 following**

“You may be one person to the world but you may also be 

the world to one person ”- Audrey Hepburn  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**bang.chan [FOLLOW] •••**

**131 posts 4,623 followers 1,897 following**

Hello fellow humans :)  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**minho. [FOLLOW] •••**

**58 posts 3,291 followers 64 following**

dont even  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**bintherapper [FOLLOW] •••**

**153 posts 1,489 followers 457 following**

dark is where its at folks  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**hyunjean [FOLLOW] •••**

**438 posts 3,629 followers 2,610 following**

I love the sunset <3  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**gnusij [FOLLOW] •••**

**743 posts 1,099 followers 2,547 following**

Is water wet?  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**feeeelix [FOLLOW] •••**

**85 posts 835 followers 549 following**

hai I’m Felix!  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**fineanddandy [FOLLOW] •••**

**34 posts 2,974 followers 820 following**

✿✿✿  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**jeongin [FOLLOW] •••**

**108 posts 736 followers 422 following**

I’m not a baby  
  
---|---  
  
_**bang.chan** _

❤ 💬 ⇗

**1,124 likes**

**_bang.chan_** found this old pic lil bro hehe @ _feeeelix_

7 _20 comments_

 _**feeeelix**_ old but gold <3

**_gnusij_** _@bang.chan_ I didn't know u were advanced enough for insta

→ ** _bang.chan_** _@gnusij_ blocked and reported

_**bintherapper**_ _@bang.chan_ how tf are u so popular

—

_@gnusij has requested to follow @bang.chan_

_follow request accepted, follow back? ⇒ yes_

_@bin_the_rapper has requested to follow @bang.chan_

_follow request accepted, follow back? ⇒ yes_

_@bin_the_rapper has requested to follow @feeeelix_

_follow request accepted, follow back? ⇒ yes_

—

_**bintherapper** _

❤ 💬 ⇗

**478 likes**

**_bintherapper_** {ootd} photo cred: _@gnusji_

_102 comments_

**_randompeep_** well damn

 _ **gnusij**_ finally my photo skills r being recognized!!1!11!

_**bang.chan**_ isn't this what youtube people do?

→ _**gnusij** @bang.chan_ i am legit so disappointed at the way u just said that

_**feeeelix**_ you look good! _@bintherapper_

→ _**bintherapper** @feeeelix_ HAHAHA THANK YOU WOW OMG **[comment deleted]**

→ _**bintherapper** @feeeelix_ haha thanks

_**feeeelix** _

❤ 💬 ⇗

**329 likes**

_**feeeelix**_ made a new friend hehe _@gnusij_

_186 comments_

_**gnusij** @bintherapper_

→ _ **bintherapper** @gnusij_ no.

→ _ **feeeelix** @bintherapper_ no?

→ _ **bintherapper**_ _@gnusij_ i. hate. you.

→ ** _gnusij_** _@feeeelix_ dont worry about it sweetie

→ _ **bintherapper** @gnusij_ we are done

_**bang.chan**_ no comment

→ _ **gnusij** @bang.chan_ approved and dismissed

**__wooj__ **

❤ 💬 ⇗

**1,075 likes**

**__wooj__** senioritis much :]

_538 comments_

 _**jae6**_ more likevisuals much

_**bambibittybam**_ grew up so fast *sniffs*

**_sanallama_** holy jesus okay

_**bang.chan**_ wow

→ _ **_wooj_**_ _@bang.chan_ do we go to the same school?

→ _ **bang.chan**_ _@_wooj__ oh um ha uh yeah 

→ _ **_wooj_**_ _@bang.chan_ thought so. see you around

→ _ **bang.chan**_ _@_wooj__ um ok cool ha ok

—

_@_wooj_ has requested to follow @bang.chan_

_follow request denied_

—

**4:27am- [stfu its just a picture]**

_Capchan has logged on!_

**Capchan** : FUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can we appreciate woojin's beauty please and thank you
> 
> also jilix's friendship is lowkey what i live for
> 
> yeppity yep
> 
> k till next timeeeee
> 
> <3 s


	7. Chan the panicked gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capchan: Aww thanks binnie
> 
> freckled sunshine: hey only i get to call him that!
> 
> savagemin: would you look at that
> 
> peasant: felix priviledge™
> 
> savagemin changed [trashbin]’s username to [felix priviledge™]
> 
> felix priviledge™: OBJECTION YOUR HONOR-
> 
> freckled sunshine: nuuuuu its cute
> 
> felix priviledge™: oh okay
> 
> peasant: wHIPPED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be some username alterations:
> 
> Jisung: peasant
> 
> Seungmin: savagemin, min
> 
> Changbin: trashbin, felix priviledge™
> 
> Woojin: woo
> 
> yep so there we go!
> 
> enjoy :)

**Felix** | Found. of Art | Korean 1 | Phys Ed | AP English 4  
---|---|---|---|---  
**Chan** | AP. Env Science | AP Calc | Phys Ed | AP English 4  
**Jisung** | Human Physio. | Acting Seminar | Korean 2 | Honors Precalc  
**Changbin** | Found. of Art | AP Poetry | Korean 2 | English 2  
**Minho** | Honors Korean 3 | Acting Seminar | AP Bio | AP Psych  
**Hyunjin** | Human Physio. | AP Poetry | AP Bio | Honors Precalc  
**Seungmin** | Honors Korean 3 | AP Poetry | AP Bio | AP Euro History  
**Woojin** | AP Stats | AP Calc | Phys Ed | English 4  
**Jeongin** | Found. of Art | History 1 | Korean 1 | IM 1  
  
BROADER SCHOOL SCHEDULE STUFF

Homeroom\- **7:15 to 7:30**

1st period\- **7:30am to 8:55am**

2nd period\- **9:00am to 10:25am**

3rd period\- **10:30am to 12:30pm (cuz lunch)**

4th period\- **12:30pm to 2:00pm**

**LUNCH**

1st lunch\- 10:30am to 11am ->>> **Minho, Woojin**

2nd lunch\- 11am to 11:30am ->>> **Seungmin, Jisung, Changbin**

3rd lunch\- 11:30am to 12pm ->>> **Jeongin, Chan**

4th lunch\- 12pm to 12:30pm ->>> **Felix, Hyunjin**

**************************************

**4:27am- [stfu its just a picture]**

_Capchan has logged on!_

**Capchan:** FUCK

_Jisung has logged on!_

**Jisung:** tf did u do

**Capchan:** How do you know I even did anything

**Jisung:** （￣ェ￣）

**Capchan:** OKAY FINE I REALLY FUCKED UP

**Jisung:** at 4am?

 **Jisung:** sigh

 **Jisung:** gimme all the details

_whipped bitchass has logged on!_

**whipped bitchass:** why the fuck are yall up swearing at ass o’clock

**Jisung:** cuz we can now stfu chan is gonna tell us a story about his major fuckupery

**whipped bitchass:** ooh nice

**Capchan:** THATS HYUNG TO YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT

 **Capchan:** IM LITERALLY CRYING RN KASDJVBSKDJ

**Jisung:** chan hyung? keyboard smashing? this has got to be good

_freckled sunshine has logged on!_

**whipped bitchass:** felix? why r u awake u should be sleeping

**Jisung:** srsly bin

 **Jisung:** is chan hyung good felix

**freckled sunshine:** oh yea

 **freckled sunshine:** i mean hes currently head slamming into a pillow rn but other than that everythings dandy

**Jisung:** NICE

 **Jisung:** CHAN HYUNG PLZ TELL USSSSSSS

**freckled sunshine:** oh and changbin hyung dont worry I was already awake cuz of channie :)

**whipped bitchass:** oh! oh okay haha good :)

**Jisung:** bin. focus.

**whipped bitchass:** :(

**Capchan:** okay I am calm now

**freckled sunshine:** aaaaaand now hes doing a handstand against the wall

**Jisung:** hyung u can engage in ur self deprecation time later

 **Jisung:** tell us what happened ffs

**Capchan:** oih i m dizzxy

**whipped bitchass:** jfc

**freckled sunshine:** okay he has safely reached his bed

**Capchan:** So

 **Capchan:** I was just on instagram, right?

 **Capchan:** Just scrolling through

 **Capchan:** And then I see that this guy posted... Woojin? Yeah that’s his name

 **Capchan:** He was cute, I was tired and delusional. So I liked his pic and then he asked if we went to the same school since he had seen me before, and I said yes and I was so nervous

 **Capchan:** So then he asks to follow me, and what did I do? I was literally shaking and

 **Capchan:** Accidentally declined his follow request

**Jisung:**

**whipped bitchass:**

**freckled sunshine:**

**Jisung:** bITCH

 **Jisung:** UR DUMBASS ACTUALLY JUST DID THAT

**freckled sunshine:** okay its way too early for this much swearing

 **freckled sunshine:** BUT CHANNIE U HAVE A CRUSH AND U DIDN’T EVEN TELL ME

**whipped bitchass:** WAIT CHAN HYUNG IS GAY TF

**freckled sunshine:** HES ACTUALLY BI

**whipped bitchass:** OH NICE

_seungmart has logged on!_

**seungmart:** what the actual hell guys

**whipped bitchass:** CHAN HYUNG HAS A CRUSH AND FUCKED UP BIG TIME AND NOW HES IN DENIAL

**seungmart:** great

 **seungmart:** who is it?

**Jisung:** SOME GUY NAMED WOOJIN

**seungmart:** senior, looks like a bear?

**Capchan:** yes?

**Jisung:** u know him??????? I WANT A FULL REPORT

**seungmart:** jesus stop abusing the caps lock

 **seungmart:** but to respond to your question, yes I do know him

 **seungmart:** I was in songwriting with him last year and he is incredibly talented vocally

**Capchan:** FANTASTIC

**whipped bitchass:** okay but lets not forget the real question here

 **whipped bitchass:** how tf does one look like a bear

**seungmart:**

**Jisung:** okay i def see the resemblance

 **Jisung:** but also like 

**Jisung:** dAMN

**freckled sunshine:** wow channie u have good taste

**whipped bitchass:**

**whipped bitchass** : yea

**Jisung:** ^?

**whipped bitchass:** nvm

**Jisung:** wait seungmin u sing too?

**savagemin:** well, yes

**whipped bitchass:** does hy*nj*n know this?

**savagemin:** please don’t spell his name like that

 **savegemin:** no he does not and I would love for it to remain that way

**Jisung:** that was terrifyingly pass agg

**whipped bitchass:** mom im scared  
  


**Capchan:** woojin sings

 **Capchan:** wOOJIN SINGS

 **Capchan:** this is going to be the death of me

 **Capchan:** I REALLY FUCKED UP

**Jisung:** yeah no shit sherlock

 **Jisung:** u better go tell him tmr that u didnt mean to shoot him down

**Capchan:** ABSOLUTELY NOT

 **Capchan:** THEN HE’LL THINK I LIKE HIM

**seungmart:** well do you not?

**Capchan:** No!!!

 **Capchan:** Maybe?

 **Capchan:** I DON'T KNOW

**Jisung:** u better have a class w him or im complaining to admin

**freckled sunshine:** i just checked his schedule since hes too panicked to move rn

 **freckled sunshine:** but omg yeah Woojin has phys ed w me and channie

**whipped bitchass:** how tf did u manage to view woojin’s schedule

**freckled sunshine:** I hacked the master schedule on the school website :)

**whipped bitchass:** nICE

**Jisung:** OOOH U BETTER GO GET SUM CHAN HYUNG

**freckled sunshine:** hes incapable of functioning rn

**Jisung:** oof chan hyung r u a panicked gay

**seungmart:** I vote yes

**Capchan:** Seungmin I thought you were on my side!!!

**seungmart:** when I have much better things to do with my time? Nah

**whipped bitchass:** OH SHIT

**Jisung:** DAMN OKAY THIS CALLS FOR A NAME CHANGE

_Jisung changed [seungmart]’s username to [savagemin]_

**savagemin:** um okay

**whipped bitchass:** i want a name change too!

**Jisung:** but do u need one is the question

**whipped bitchass:** SHUT

_savagemin changed [whipped bitchass]’s username to [trashbin]_

**trashbin:**

**trashbin:** i regret everything

**Jisung:** seungmin i bow down to thee

_trashbin changed [Jisung]’s username to [peasant]_

**peasant:** fuck u

**trashbin:** thank u next bitch

**peasant:** bitch i know where u live

**Capchan:** Hello? I still need help?

**freckled sunshine:** hyung

 **freckled sunshine:** ur a big boy u can go talk to woojin tmr

**Capchan:** I have been betrayed by my own brother

**savagemin:** it’s called being a lost cause

**Capchan:** (ρﾟ∩ﾟ)

**freckled sunshine:** sighhhhh now hes pouting

**peasant:** hyung just ask woojin to come cuddle u

**Capchan:** addbfjgbjkargsuids

**trashbin:** successfully defeated!!11!1!11

**seungmart:** okay that’s my que I am going to sleep and muting this chat

_seungmart has logged off!_

**peasant:** hes just salty cuz his man aint paying attention to him

**trashbin:** r u aware that he will see this chat tmr

**peasant:** shit

**freckled sunshine:** lol rip jisung hyung

**peasant:** ε=ε=ε=ᕕ( ◎_◎)ᕗ

_peasant has logged off!_

**freckled sunshine:** welp im gonna sleep too

 **freckled sunshine:** nite Binnie hyung!

**trashbin:** binnie?

**freckled sunshine:** do u not like it?

**trashbin:** no no its totally fine!!! i uh just got surprised

**freckled sunshine:** oh oke

**trashbin:** gnite! <3

 **trashbin:** ahh oops i-

**freckled sunshine:** byee! <3

_freckled sunshine has logged off!_

**trashbin:** oh my god

 **trashbin:** OH MY GOD

**trashbin:**

**trashbin:** this will be the death of me

_trashbin has logged off!_

**5:58am- [homie bros]**

_Jisquirrel has logged on!_

**Jisquirrel:** GOODMORNING SUNSHINE

_Changbro has logged on!_

**Changbro:** literally get the fuck out

_Changbro has left the chat!_

**Jisquirrel:** okie dokie

_Jisquirrel has gone offline!_

  
  


**6:03am- [stfu its just a picture]**

_peasant has logged on!_

**peasant:** wow i really hate this username

 **peasant:** wait what did i come on here for again

 **peasant:** oH yEAh

 **peasant:** GOODMORNING FELLOW PEEPS

_Capchan has logged on!_

**Capchan:** Why do you have so much energy in the mornings

**peasant:** WHY NOT

_savagemin has logged on!_

**savagemin:** Jisung.

**peasant:** hahahaha u really didnt have to scroll up

**savagemin:** I will literally obliterate you

 **savagemin:** see you at lunch

**peasant:** fuck

 **peasant:** okay let me at least get laid first

**Capchan:** Jisung please don’t

**savagemin:**

**savagemin:** I fully hate the fact that I am a part of this group chat

_trashbin has logged on!_

**trashbin:** im with u on that one buddy

**peasant:** gUYS

**trashbin:** tf do you WANT

**peasant:** love and affection

**trashbin:** good luck finding that

**peasant:** :(

**Capchan:** Bin don’t be mean

 **Capchan:** Besides he isn’t dying for it as much as a certain someone is

**trashbin:** HYUNG

**peasant:** i mean hes not wrong

**savagemin:** it’s what you deserve

_freckled sunshine has logged on!_

**freckled sunshine:** binnie hyung needs cuddles?

**savagemin:** binnie?

**Capchan:** Cuddles???

_trashbin has logged off!_

  
  


**6:10am- [homie bros]**

_Jisquirrel has logged on!_

**Jisquirrel:** aweeeee he calls u binnie now?

_Changbro has logged on!_

**Changbro:** IM PANICKING MY HEART CANNOT SURVIVE THIS

**Jisquirrel:** who knew bin could be so soft

**Changbro:** STFU TRYING NOT TO HAVE AN ANEURYSM HERE

**Jisquirrel:** lmao well have fun w that

 **Jisquirrel:** he still doesn't know that ur the "creepy guy who took a pic of him" does he

**Changbro:** LEAVE ME ALONE

_Changbro has gone offline!_

**Jisquirrel:** lol

_Jisquirrel has gone offline!_

  
  
  


**6:12am- [stfu its just a picture]**

**Capchan:** Changbin give us answers

**trashbin:** haha um no im fine Felix

**freckled sunshine:** so u dont want cuddles?

**trashbin:** no!

 **trashbin:** i mean yes!!!

 **trashbin:** uM

**freckled sunshine:** ill give u a hug in art class :)

**trashbin:** oh uh haha um okay

 **trashbin:** fuck

**savagemin:** yep he’s dead

**freckled sunshine:** HES DEAD?!?!?!

**peasant:** not literally

**savagemin:** he’s dead emotionally

**Capchan:** You just have that effect on him lix

**savagemin:**

**peasant:**

**Capchan:** Oops-

**freckled sunshine:** what effect?

**peasant:** nice one captain

**Capchan:** Uhhhhh maybe you should talk to Bin about it

**freckled sunshine:** kay!

_freckled sunshine has gone offline!_

**savagemin:** that really only made things worse

**peasant:** nice one captain

 **peasant:** btw good luck talking to woojin hyung today

**Capchan:** Don’t reMIND ME

**savagemin:** I still have his number I’ll text him

_savagemin has gone offline!_

**Capchan:** seungmin you better not

 **Capchan:** seungmin

 **Capchan:** SEUNGMIN

  
  


**6:21am- [I think I’d rather not]**

_Min has logged on!_

**Min:** hey

 **Min:** you remember me right

 **Min:** from songwriting class

_Woo has logged on!_

**Woo:** Um yeah but that was like 3 years ago

 **Woo:** Good morning? What’s up

**Min:** so there’s this guy

 **Min:** he might have fooled around on your instagram yesterday

**Woo:** Bang Chan? That’s what his username was anyway

**Min:** yea

**Woo:** Yep he full on panicked when I asked him something under my recent

 **Woo:** It was kind of cute honestly

**Min:** did you follow him?

**Woo:** Uh yeah I did but he denied it?

 **Woo:** Not sure what I did wrong there

**Min:** you did nothing wrong

 **Min:** he’s going to talk to you today

**Woo:** Voluntarily?

**Min:** 100%

**Woo:** Sounds sketchy

**Min:** correct

 **Min:** anyways bye it was fun talking to you!

**Woo:** Hehe same here

 **Woo:** Bye

_Woo has logged off!_

_Min has logged off!_

  
  
  


**6:31am- [stfu its just a picture]**

_savagemin is online!_

**savagemin:** okay he knows you’re coming to talk to him today

**Capchan:**

**Capchan:**

**Capchan:** dUDE

 **Capchan:** I AM NOT ABLE TO DO THAT

**trashbin:** hyung why r u so panicked?

**Capchan:** I have never been in a relationship before okay

**peasant:** with that face? surprising

**trashbin:** what’s not surprising? how much marty saved by switching to geico.

**savagemin:** just when I thought things were taking a more serious turn

**peasant:** never assume that in this gc

**Capchan:** I’m flattered Jisung but I’m also not someone anyone would probably be attracted to

**freckled sunshine:** EXCUSE ME

 **freckled sunshine:** I THINK NOT YOU TAKE THAT BACK BANG CHRISTOPHER CHAN

**peasant:** damn

 **peasant:** but tbh chan hyung nobody can deny that u a snacc

**savagemin:** never say that ever again

 **savagemin:** however chan hyung you do have a lot of natural charm, I’m sure people have had crushes on you before

**trashbin:** tf chan hyung ur like a whole visual stfu

**Capchan:** -_-

**freckled sunshine:** if woojin doesnt see that i will end him

**peasant:** felix getting violent!11!1!!

**savagemin:** this is an example of the terrible influence you all have on him

**trashbin:** ignoring that insult

 **trashbin:** chan hyung u got this!

**Capchan:** Aww thanks binnie

**freckled sunshine:** hey only i get to call him that!

**savagemin:** would you look at that

**peasant:** felix priviledge™

_savagemin changed [trashbin]’s username to [felix priviledge™]_

**felix priviledge™** : OBJECTION YOUR HONOR-

**freckled sunshine:** nuuuuu its cute

**felix priviledge™:** oh okay

**peasant:** wHIPPED

**Capchan** : Okay y’all are cute

**freckled sunshine:** who?

**felix priviledge™:** alfbsjkdbsjaflgsd

 **felix priviledge™:** would you look at that its time to go to school HAHA BYE

_felix priviledge™ has logged off!_

**savagemin:** I believe we have just witnessed the most panicked gay in existence

**peasant:** agreed

**Capchan:** We probably should head to school soon

 **Capchan:** Lix stop jumping on the bed I can literally hear you

**freckled sunshine:** ( ≧Д≦)

**Capchan:** Sigh

 **Capchan:** I can see why Bin thinks you’re cute

**savagemin:**

**peasant:**

**savagemin:** jesus christ

**peasant:** YOU FUCKING IDIOT

**freckled sunshine:** binnie hyung thinks im cute?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hewwo
> 
> we got two snow days this week!!
> 
> i finally have time to work on this some more lol
> 
> OBSESSION IS SO GOOD UGH I have been listening to Ya Ya Ya, Non Stop, Jekyll and Trouble on repeat for the last 72 hours
> 
> alsO Astronaut makes me cry every single freaking time i watch the video its soooo beautiful :'( 
> 
> WHOS READY FOR LEVANTER
> 
> sleep who? 
> 
> hehe
> 
> k byeee!!
> 
> <3 s


	8. seungmin please dont murder jisung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> felix priviledge™: well-
> 
> peasant: stop right there u vertically challenged relationship failure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY so I had started to write this chapter mid october.
> 
> then Hoseok announced he was leaving Monsta X, Hyunjoon left The Boyz and Woojin left Stray Kids....
> 
> and now Goo Hara is no longer with us.
> 
> everything within me broke down. So I had to take a break to recover, I hope y'all can understand. 
> 
> But I'm better now! I just hope that Woojin, Hyunjoon and Hoseok are eating well and sleeping well and feel loved, because they are. <3
> 
> Goo Hara will always remain in my heart. So will Jonghyun and Sulli.
> 
> Please, everyone, think before you comment. Words can be incredibly harmful. More than you can imagine. I'm not saying cyber bullying was the sole cause of these sucicides, but it was a contributor. In the words of Kim Junmyeon, 사랑하자!
> 
> Here's a virtual hug for you (.づ◡﹏◡)づ.
> 
> Anyways lets move on before things get out of hand
> 
> So
> 
> Don't expect too much out of this chapter... I wrote most of this at 2am.
> 
> WOOJIN IS IN THIS FINALLY YAYYYYYYYYYY WE ALL NEED A WOOJIN IN OUR LIVES
> 
> Also things get very slightly sPiCY??? VERY slightly but thought I'd mention it?? I made Woojin to be very flirty and got just a tad bit carried away? Lol
> 
> OKAY ILL SHUT UP
> 
> Here's the (unfaily long awaited) chapter!!
> 
> Edit: just remembered that there is a username change in here! Jisung: masked squirrel

**Felix** | Found. of Art | Korean 1 | Phys Ed | AP English 4  
---|---|---|---|---  
**Chan** | AP. Env Science | AP Calc | Phys Ed | AP English 4  
**Jisung** | Human Physio. | Acting Seminar | Korean 2 | Honors Precalc  
**Changbin** | Found. of Art | AP Poetry | Korean 2 | English 2  
**Minho** | Honors Korean 3 | Acting Seminar | AP Bio | AP Psych  
**Hyunjin** | Human Physio. | AP Poetry | AP Bio | Honors Precalc  
**Seungmin** | Honors Korean 3 | AP Poetry | AP Bio | AP Euro History  
**Woojin** | AP Stats | AP Calc | Phys Ed | English 4  
**Jeongin** | Found. of Art | History 1 | Korean 1 | IM 1  
  
**BROADER SCHOOL SCHEDULE STUFF**

Homeroom\- **7:15 to 7:30**

1st period\- **7:30am to 8:55am**

2nd period\- **9:00am to 10:25am**

3rd period\- **10:30am to 12:30pm (cuz lunch)**

4th period\- **12:30pm to 2:00pm**

**LUNCH**

1st lunch\- 10:30am to 11am ->>> **Minho, Woojin**

2nd lunch\- 11am to 11:30am ->>> **Seungmin, Jisung, Changbin**

3rd lunch\- 11:30am to 12pm ->>> **Jeongin, Chan**

4th lunch\- 12pm to 12:30pm ->>> **Felix, Hyunjin**

**\-----------**

**6:39 am- [stfu its just a picture]**

**peasant** : GASP

 **peasant** : CHAN HYUNG HOW COULD U

 **peasant** : EXPOSING HIS DEEPEST SECRET LIKE THAT

**felix priviledge™:**

**felix priviledge™:** WHY DO U ALWAYS MANAGE TO MAKE EVERYTHING WORSE

**peasant** : I DID NOT DESERVE THAT

 **peasant** : ALL I DID WAS MAN UP FOR U SINCE OBVI U CUDNT DO IT

**Capchan:** Lemme get the popcorn

**savagemin** : what is even happening?

**Capchan** : SHHHHH I can’t hear anything

 **Capchan:** *turns up the volume*

**savagemin** :

 **savagemin** : that is incorrect on so many levels

**felix priviledge™:** FUCK U ILL SHOW U MANNING UP

 **felix priviledge™:** uh

 **felix priviledge™:** FELIX I THINK UR CUTE

**freckled** **sunshine** : oh? yay!!!! (ノ^o^)ノ

**felix priviledge™:** k gonna go kokothrow myself into a hole and hide forever

**freckled sunshine:** nuuuu don't do that ill be sad :(

**felix priviledge™:** FU

**peasant** : how manly of u

**felix priviledge™:** would u like me to assist in the ending of ur as well as our suffering

**peasant** : shutting up now

**savagemin** : is that even possible?

**felix priviledge™:** for about 30 seconds

 **felix priviledge™:** enjoy it while it lasts

**Capchan** : Ok guys changing the subject

 **Caphcan** : Help I’m panicking

 **Capchan** : I have to talk to Woojin today and 

**Capchan** : HOW

**felix priviledge™:** well-

**peasant** : stop right there u vertically challenged relationship failure

**felix priviledge™:** WHAT THE FUCK I JUST CONFESSED PLUS UR LIKE 2 CM TALLER THAN ME

**peasant** : THATS 2 CM TALLER THAN ULL EVER BE

 **peasant:** AND FYI YELLING "FELIX IS CUTE" AND THEN HIDING UNDER UR BLANKETS IS NOT CONFESSING

**felix priviledge™:** STFU U DONT KNOW ANYTHING

**peasant:** i-

 **peasant:** WE JUST FACETIMED STUPID

**felix priviledge™:**

**felix priviledge™:** fuck

**Capchan** : Currently ignoring the idiots. Seungmin? 

**peasant** : R U KIDDING ME HES USELESS ALL HE KNOWS HOW TO DO IS HEART EYES AT HYUNJIN

**savagemin** : would you like to experience the absence of oxygen in your lungs?

**peasant** : im assuming thats intended for murder and not for kinky sex

**savagemin** : would you like to find out?

**Capchan** : STOP IT THERE IS A CHILD HERE

**freckled** **sunshine** : ummmm ok that was weird haha

 **freckled** **sunshine** : anyways Channie hyung u should just go for it! be urself and everything will be fine

**Capchan** : Aww thanks Lixie :) I’ll do my best!!!

**peasant** : as long as Seungmin doesnt murder me, ill be rooting for u!

**felix priviledge™:** me too!!!!!

**savagemin** : same here. I’m sure it will be fine Chan, just take a deep breathe and like Felix said, be yourself.

**peasant** : aww that was sweet seungminie

**savagemin** : better sleep with your eyes open tonight Han

**Capchan** : …

 **Capchan** : Thanks for the encouragement!

 **Capchan** : Now get to school you delinquent children

**freckled** **sunshine** : see u in art Binnie hyung!!

_freckled sunshine has logged off!_

**felix priviledge™:** okay see you!!!

 **felix priviledge™:** get hit by a school bus Han Jisung

_felix privilege has logged off!_

**peasant** : I LOOK BOTH WAYS BEFORE I CROSS THE STREET SO FUCK U

_peasant_ _has_ _logged_ _off_!

**savagemin** : the both of you are idiots

 **savagemin** : good luck Chan!

_savagemin_ _has_ _logged_ _off_!

**Capchan** : :)

_Capchan_ _has_ _logged_ _off_!

  
  


**11:05am-** **[homie** **bros]**

_Changbro_ _has_ _logged_ _on!_

**Changbro** : where the fuck r u going

_Jisquirrel_ _has_ _logged_ _on!_

**Jisquirrel** : gonna go spy on Chan and Woojin

**Changbro** : Felix is literally in phys ed w both of them right now why not ask him

**Jisquirrel** : this is more fun

**Changbro** : dumbass

 **Changbro** : i want a live report

**Jisquirrel** : bet

_Jisquirrel has gone offline!_

_Changbro has gone offline!_   
  


**11:08-** **[stfu** **its** **just** **a** **picture]**

_peasant_ _has_ _logged_ _on!_

_felix priviledge™_ _has_ _logged_ _on!_

_felix priviledge™_ _has_ _kicked_ _Capchan_ _from_ _the_ _chat_!

_savagemin_ _has_ _logged_ _on!_

**savagemin** : why did Jisung just sprint out of the cafeteria

**peasant** : I HAVÉ A VERY IMPORTANTÉ TOP SECRETÉ MISSIONÉ TO ACCOMPLISHÉ

**savagemin** : I have officially lost my appetite 

_freckled_ _sunshine_ _has_ _logged_ _on!_

_freckled_ _sunshine_ _has_ _changed_ [ _peasant_ ]’ _s_ _nickname_ _to_ [ _masked_ _squirrel_ ]

**masked** **squirrel** : aww thanks Felix

**freckled** **sunshine** : (*⌒▽⌒*)θ～♪

**felix priviledge™:**

**felix priviledge™:** right

 **felix priviledge™:** n e ways sung’s gonna go spy on Chan n Woojin

**savagemin** : don’t get caught

**masked** **squirrel** : fear not! i am slick and discreet

**freckled** **sunshine** : um someone just dived into a trashcan outside the gym and knocked down an entire stack of chairs??

**masked** **squirrel** : that was most certainly not me

**freckled** **sunshine** :

 **freckled** **sunshine** : um then why is it your voice cursing from the trashcan?

**masked** **squirrel** :

**felix priviledge™:** AHAHAHAHAHAHA DISCREET HE SAYS

**savagemin** : you had one job, Jisung.

**masked** **squirrel** : FUCK U I gotta perfect view from here

**freckled** **sunshine** : I have to go back so byeee! Good luck with ur mission!

_freckled_ _sunshine_ _has logged off!_

**felix priviledge™:** byeeeeee!!!

 **felix priviledge™:** K TELL US WHATS HAPPENING JI

**masked** **squirrel** : well they’re stretching? Idk i think they’re gonna do laps

 **masked** **squirrel** : TWO SUBJECTS SPOTTED

 **masked** **squirrel** : damn Woojin looks fucking delicious

**savagemin** : utterly disgusting

**felix priviledge™:** JISUNG FOCUS

**masked** **squirrel** : FINE

 **masked** **squirrel** : OMG

 **masked** **squirrel** : CHAN HYUNG IS JUST STRAIGHT UP CHECKING WOOJIN OUT

**savagemin** : Chan??

**masked** **squirrel** : HE GOT CAUGHT AND NOW HES BRIGHT RED OMG

 **masked** **squirrel** : WOOJIN JUST FUCKING LICKED HIS LIPS AND WINKED AT HIM

**savagemin** : what

**felix priviledge™:** WHAT

**masked** **squirrel** : AND NOW WOOJIN STARTED RUNNING AROUND THE TRACK

 **masked** **squirrel** : fuck he looks good

 **masked** **squirrel** : Chan hyung is one privileged man

 **masked** **squirrel** : thE FUCK

**felix priviledge™:** what happened???

**masked** **squirrel** : CHAN HYUNG JUST FUCKING FAINTED OUT OF NOWHERE

 **masked** **squirrel** : HES JUST ON THE GROUND

 **masked** **squirrel** : OH MY GOD

 **masked** **squirrel** : WOOJIN JUST SPRINTED OVER AND IS NOW CARRYING HIM BRIDAL STYLE TO THE NURSES OFFICE

**felix priviledge™:** WHAT THE FUCK

 **felix priviledge™:** WHY THE FUCK AM I SINGLE

**savagemin** : would you like me to explain?

**felix priviledge™:** no please don’t

**savagemin** : alright then

 **savagemin** : Jisung what’s going on?

_freckled_ _sunshine_ _has_ _logged_ _on_!

**freckled** **sunshine** : hey is Channie hyung okay?? Woojin just rushed out of the gym with him in his arms

 **freckled sunshine:**...and Jisung just launched himself after them? what a jump 

**savagemin:** ignore him he is an idiot

**felix priviledge™:** hi Felix!!

**masked** **squirrel** : all is according to plan, over

 **masked** **squirrel** : currently in a cabinet in the nurse’s office, over

 **masked** **squirrel** : i think Chan hyung’s okay it didn’t look like he got hurt, over

 **masked** **squirrel** : just overwhelmed by Woojin’s sexiness, over

**freckled** **sunshine** : oh boy Channie hyung =^^=

 **freckled** **sunshine** : hi Binnie hyung!!

**felix priviledge™:** aaahhh hello

 **felix priviledge™:** Jisung these are not walkie talkies

**masked squirrel** : k lovebirds can u do this once im not risking my life for good content, over

**felix priviledge™:** dramatic ass

 **felix priviledge™:** shut UP

**savagemin** : how did you manage to fit in a cabinet?

**masked** **squirrel** : USE PROPER COMMUNICATION FOOLS, OVER

 **masked** **squirrel** : also sometimes sacrifices must be made @ my back rn, over

**felix priviledge™:** yikes

**masked** **squirrel** :

**felix priviledge™:** oVER

**masked** **squirrel** : good job, over

 **masked** **squirrel** : K SO THE NURSE IS JUST BLABBING, OVER

 **masked** **squirrel** : GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY WAY LADY I CANT SEE SHIT, OVER

**savagemin** : ever heard of respect?

 **savagemin** : sigh

 **savagemin** : over

**masked squirrel** : the mission is the priority here, over

 **masked squirrel** : FINALLY SHE LEFT THANK FUCK, OVER

 **masked squirrel** : CHAN HYUNGS AWAKE ON THE COT AND WOOJIN IS ON THE COT NEXT TO HIM, OVER

 **masked squirrel** : THEY’RE STARING AT EACH OTHER, OVER

 **masked squirrel** : CHAN HYUNG IS BLUSHING SO HARD, OVER

 **masked squirrel** : oh shit woojins talking, over

**felix priviledge™:** GIVE US WORD FOR WORD BOI

 **felix priviledge™:** OVER

**masked squirrel** : jesus calm down ur nonexistnt ass down, over

**freckled sunshine** : hey thats mean!! Binnie hyung has an

**savagemin:** Felix honey now is not the time

**felix priviledge™:** BITCH-

**savagemin** : excuse me?

**felix priviledge™:**

**felix priviledge™:** uh nvm lol haha

**masked squirrel:** GUYS STFU I CANT HEAR WHAT THEYRE SAYING

**felix priviledge™:** we're texting???

**masked squirrel** : is that a question??

**savagemin** : oh my god Jisung just tell us what they're saying

**masked squirrel** : W- “hey, r u feeling alright?”, over

 **masked squirrel** : C- “uhhhhh y-yeah just a l-little dizzy i guess”, over

 **masked squirrel** : W- “do u know why u fainted?”, over

 **masked squirrel** : C- “uh-uh i- i dont- im not- ummm” HES BEET RED OMG, over

 **masked squirrel** : WOOJIN JUST SMIRKED, OVER

 **masked squirrel** : W- “i saw u looking at me earlier, u know”, over

 **masked squirrel** : C- “fu- shi- uh, no i wasn-”, WHAT A MESS OMG over 

**masked squirrel** : W- “did u faint bcuz of me?”, over

 **masked squirrel** : CHAN SHOOK HIS HEAD REALLY FAST, BLUSHED, THEN GAVE A TINY NOD WHY IS HE LIKE THIS, OVER

**freckled sunshine** : AWW CHANNIE HYUNG

**savagemin** : he really is innocent this is honestly unexpected

**felix priviledge™:** CUTE

 **felix priviledge™:** ALSO FOR FUCKS SAKE STOP SAYING OVER U IDIOT

**masked squirrel** : fINE U UNGRATEFUL BITCH

 **masked squirrel** : K SO WOOJINS JUST SMILING AT HIM

 **masked squirrel** : W- “well u can look at me all you want now, sleeping beauty”

 **masked squirrel** : WOOJIN IS SO FUCKING FLIRTY JFC MY HEART

 **masked squirrel** : CHAN JUST SHOOK HIS HEAD AND CURLED IN ON HIMSELF AND SAID “BUT UR TOO FAR AWAY”

 **masked squirrel:** W- “oh yeah?” HE JUST RAISED HIS EYEBROW AND NOW THEIR FACES R SUPER CLOSE

 **masked squirrel** : 

**masked squirrel** : OH MY FUCKING GOD CHAN HYUNG JUST KISSED WOOJIN WHAT THE FUCK

**savagemin** : well that certainly was straight forward

 **savagemin** : especially for someone like Chan

**felix priviledge™:** ADSFJVBUJVBGKRNBIODSVNIEDGVBKDSVN EWIG

**freckled sunshine** : already????

**masked squirrel** : um that went from 1-100 REAL QUICK???

 **masked squirrel** : holy shit that is one hell of a makeout session if ive ever seen one

**savagemin** : okay goodbye

_savagemin has logged off!_

**freckled sunshine** : ahhhhh okay im with Seungmin hyung this is too much im gonna go haha

_freckled sunshine has logged off!_

**felix priviledge™:** aww okay bye Lix!!!

**masked squirrel** : CAN U STOP FLIRTING FOR ONE GODDAMN SECOND IM HERE STUCK IN A CABINET WITH TWO HONRY TEENS MAKEING OUT IN FRONT OF ME

 **masked squirrel** : they better not fuck right here in front of my virgin eyes

**felix priviledge™:** literally shut ur lying ass up i know ur eyes are wide open

**masked squirrel** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **masked squirrel** : welp they stopped kissing

 **masked squirrel** : Chan hyung is full on PANTING 

**masked squirrel** : Woojin just kissed his forehead- “lets not get u too worked up, hmm?”

 **masked squirrel** : this man and his way with WORDS

**felix priviledge™:** DAMN OKAY

 **felix priviledge™:** didn't they just meet??? 

**felix priviledge™:** jesus christ 

**masked squirrel** : oh no the nurse is back

 **masked squirrel** : SHIT-

_masked squirrel has gone offline!_

**felix priviledge™:** BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **felix priviledge™:** see u in class lol

_felix priviledge™ has logged off!_

_**************************_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have no clue how to end a chapter. Wow.
> 
> Anyways I hope this ways somewhat okay!!!! Thank you for the comments by the way, you guys are really sweet. :)
> 
> Golcha's WannaBe is really reaLLY GOOD they are so underrated!! CIX, Mamamoo and ASTRO all had comebacks too!! Numb is such an intense dance song (BaeBae needs to calm himself down before I combust), Blue Flame is simply perfection (Moonbin boi what is u doin-), and HIP is a whole bop (Moonbyul is such a biaswrecker just saying)
> 
> Okay sorry I just needed to get all of that out haha
> 
> See you next time everyone!!
> 
> s <3


	9. meanwhile, jisung was being chased by the nursefksdbjsdvfjg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> savagemin: by the way why did you stop capitalizing the first letter of your sentences
> 
> Minho: i was trying to be polite  
> Minho: then i realized you’re all crackheads
> 
> savagemin: excuse me?
> 
> Minho: excuse you what, sweetheart?
> 
> savagemin: 
> 
> felix privilege™: oOOOOOOOHHH SEUNGMIN HYUNG AINT ON TOP OF THE FOOD CHAIN ANYMORE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hai everyone!!!
> 
> happy 17 days until christmas :D
> 
> hope y'all are doing well
> 
> Minho is in this chapter YAY (I am Minho biased but don't tell Chan)
> 
> anyway there are a few username changes in here:  
> Jisung: runaway rodent  
> Seungmin: shy boi minnie
> 
> also there is like a miniscule grain of angst for a quarter of a second at the end? i think? i personally hate angst but it just happened- again it's pretty much nonexistant but i thought i'd mention it anyways
> 
> okay have fun reading!

**Felix**

| 

Found. of Art

| 

Korean 1

| 

Phys Ed

| 

AP English 4  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Chan**

| 

AP. Env Science

| 

AP Calc

| 

Phys Ed

| 

AP English 4  
  
**Jisung**

| 

Human Physio.

| 

Acting Seminar

| 

Korean 2

| 

Honors Precalc  
  
**Changbin**

| 

Found. of Art

| 

AP Poetry

| 

Korean 2

| 

English 2  
  
**Minho**

| 

Honors Korean 3

| 

Acting Seminar

| 

AP Bio

| 

AP Psych  
  
**Hyunjin**

| 

Human Physio.

| 

AP Poetry

| 

AP Bio

| 

Honors Precalc  
  
**Seungmin**

| 

Honors Korean 3

| 

AP Poetry

| 

AP Bio

| 

AP Euro History  
  
**Woojin**

| 

AP Stats

| 

AP Calc

| 

Phys Ed

| 

English 4  
  
**Jeongin**

| 

Found. of Art

| 

History 1

| 

Korean 1

| 

IM 1  
  
**BROADER SCHOOL SCHEDULE STUFF**

Homeroom- **7:15 to 7:30**

1st period- **7:30am to 8:55am**

2nd period- **9:00am to 10:25am**

3rd period- **10:30am to 12:30pm (cuz lunch)**

4th period- **12:30pm to 2:00pm**

**LUNCH**

1st lunch- 10:30am to 11am ->>> **Minho, Woojin**

2nd lunch- 11am to 11:30am ->>> **Seungmin, Jisung, Changbin**

3rd lunch- 11:30am to 12pm ->>> **Jeongin, Chan**

4th lunch- 12pm to 12:30pm ->>> **Felix, Hyunjin**

* * *

**12:17- [woojin n chan]**

_Woojin has logged on!_

**Woojin:** hey did you get back to class alright? I’m sorry I couldn’t walk you.

_Chan has logged on!_

**Chan:** No no don’t worry! I’m on my way haha

 **Chan:** There’s only 20 minutes left of class anyways haha

**Woojin:**

**Chan:** haha

**Woojin:** why do you keep saying haha

**Chan:** IM NERVOUS OKAY

**Woojin:**

**Woojin:** still?

**Chan:** LEAVE ME ALONE

**Woojin:** but it’s so fun to tease you

**Chan:** sdbsdbjsdbvsud

**Woojin:** hey but in all seriousness, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I know we kissed, but it doesn’t have to mean anything if you don’t want it to. Whatever you feel you are most com-

**Chan:** BE MY BOYFRIEND

**Woojin:**

**Chan:** shIT

 **Chan:** sHIT SHIT SHIT

 **Chan:** FORGET I SAID ANYTHING

_Chan has logged off!_

**Woojin:** well then

_Woojin has gone offline!_

* * *

  
  


**12:35- [new chat]**

  
  


_[unknown 1] has created a new groupchat!_

_[unknown 1] has changed their username to [Woojin]_

_Woojin has added [unknown 2] to the chat!_

**Woojin:** hey Felix?

**unknown 2:** omg hi Woojin hyung!!

_[unknown 2] has changed their name to [Lix]_

**Woojin:** haha hello! I asked Seungminnie for your number, I hope that’s okay.

 **Woojin:** you have class with Chan right now, correct?

**Lix:** nope that’s fine! and yeppo we have AP english 4

 **Lix:** um

**Woojin:** what is it?

**Lix:** it looks like hes trying to lock himself in the storage closet

**Woojin:** oh boy

 **Woojin:** he’s so silly

**Lix:** gasp omg is this because you two kissed???

**Woojin:** and how would you know that, little one?

**Lix:** oh jisung was being an undercover agent and spied on you while hiding in a cabinet in the nurse’s office!

**Woojin:** so that was who screeched and sprinted out of the nurse’s office when the nurse came in

**Lix:** probably!

**Woojin:** I’m going to have to have a talk with that boy

 **Woojin:** anyways could you tell Chan that I will let him know my answer tomorrow? I have to get back to class

**Lix:** okay! what answer tho?

**Woojin:** shhhh it’s a secret

**Lix:** oooooooh okay

 **Lix:** ill tell him!!

**Woojin:** thanks Lix. see you!

**Lix:** bye Woojin hyung!

_Lix has gone offline!_

**Woojin:** cutie

_Woojin has logged off!_

* * *

  
  


**12:47am- [stfu its just a picture]**

_freckled sunshine has logged on!_

**freckled sunshine:** Channie hyung will you get out of there

_Capchan has logged on!_

**Capchan:** NEVER

**freckled sunshine:** ur ridiculous hyung

 **freckled sunshine:** its just Woojin hyung! hes harmless

**Capchan:** NOT TO MY HEART HE ISNT

_felix privilege™ has logged on!_

**felix privilege™:** oh i see whats happening

 **felix privilege™:** Chan hyung is most definitely,

 **felix privilege™:** in every single way shape and form

 **felix privilege™:** utterly

 **felix privilege™:** a panicked gay

**Capchan:** I most absolutely am not

_savagemin has logged on!_

**savagemin:** I would disagree, especially considering the fact that you are hiding from Woojin hyung

 **savagemin:** who, might I add, is not even in your class

**felix privilege™:** GOOD TIMING SEUNGMIN

**Capchan:**

**Capchan:** LISTEN I DON’T NEED YOUR LOGIC RIGHT NOW

**freckled sunshine:** hehe ur kinda panicked hyung

**Capchan:** My own brother how could you mate

**freckled sunshine:** its fun!

**felix privilege™:** im with him :D

**savagemin:** what a surprise.

**felix privilege™:** (;¬_¬)

**freckled sunshine:** oh yeah btw Channie hyung Woojin hyung said to tell u that he will have an answer for u tomorrow!

 **freckled sunshine:** he said the answer was a secret tho :(

**felix privilege™:** secret hUH?

_Capchan has gone offline!_

**freckled sunshine:** HE JUST FELL OUT OF THE CLOSET

_freckled sunshine has gone offline!_

**felix privilege™:** BAHAHAHAHAHA WOOJIN HYUNG CAUSED CHAN HYUNG A BRAND NEW GAY AWAKENING

_masked squirrel has logged on!_

**masked squirrel:** hErt GhUys hwat diF i imSS?/?/.

**savagemin:** scroll up

**masked squirrel:** hOh nIIEce

**felix privilege™:** what the fuck is wrong with him

**savagemin:** isn’t he just being himself?

**felix privilege™:** i mean-

**masked squirrel:** sTfffU no ihm jtsu beuing ChAswED bY TeH fCUKiNg nRuRSe

**savagemin:**

**felix privilege™:**

**freckled sunshine:** oh yeah Woojin hyung said that he sprinted out of the nurses office screaming when she showed up!

**felix privilege™:** fucking dumbass

 **felix privilege™:** he’ll live

 **felix privilege™:** probably

**masked squirrel:** wYh thE fUCK id she sOi FaSRt

_felix privilege™ has changed [masked squirrel]’s name to [runaway rodent]_

**runaway rodent:** FCUK YOI

 **runaway rodent:** goNha tHroW my pHOnr sO htEY CAnyt tRaCck me

 **runaway rodent:** bYEer

_runaway rodent has gone offline!_

**savagemin:**

**savagemin:** is he aware of the fact that our school is not the CIA

**felix privilege™:** dont question it. not worth it

 **felix privilege™:** shit the teachers looking at me

_felix privilege™ has gone offline!_

**savagemin:** silence at last

* * *

**1:43pm- [stfu its just a picture]**

_felix privilege™ has logged on!_

**felix privilege™:** FUCK YES SCHOOLS ALMOST OVER

**savagemin:** yay

**felix privilege™:** omg

 **felix privilege™:** is this seungmin hyung

 **felix privilege™:** being happy???????

**savagemin:**

**savagemin:** congratulations you ruined everything

**felix privilege™:** damn okay (⌣_⌣”)

_freckled sunshine has logged on!_

**freckled sunshine:** haiii sorry i disappeared earlier! had to help Channie hyung pick up all the papers he threw all over the place when he crashed out of the closet

**savagemin:** isn’t he a music prodigy? yet he sometimes acts like he lacks braincells

 **savagemin:** prodigy means genius by the way Changbin

**felix privilege™:** LITERALLY FUCK U I KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS

**savagemin:**

**felix privilege™:** WELL I KNOW NOW

**freckled sunshine:** aww ur so cute Binnie hyung!

 **freckled sunshine:** and yes Seungmin hyung Channie is a brilliant producer but sometimes he can be a lil stupid ∗˚(* ˃̤൬˂̤ *)˚∗ 

**felix privilege™:** SUNG HE CALLED ME CUTE

**savagemin:** wrong groupchat son

**felix privilege™:** FUCK

_runaway rodent has logged on!_

**felix privilege™:** jisung thank fuck ur here I NEED HELP

**runaway rodent:** Umm hello?

**felix privilege™:**

**felix privilege™:** SOUND THE FUCKING ALARM THAT IS NOT JISUNG HE NEVER CAPITALISES THE FIRST LETTER HES BEEN KIDNAPPED AND TURNED INTO A SHAPESHIF-

**savagemin:** oh my god calm down jesus christ

 **savagemin:** okay so who are yo-

**freckled sunshine:** HEY WHAT DID YOU DO TO JISUNGIE HYUNG AND WHY DO YOU HAVE HIS PHONE???? =͟͟͞͞( •̀д•́)))

**runaway rodent:**

**runaway rodent:** Wow this groupchat is a mess

 **runaway rodent:** Jisung, as you call him, launched his phone directly at my face while running down the hallway earlier

 **runaway rodent:** Did I mention he was screaming?

**felix privilege™:** no we heard it

 **felix privilege™:** HOW DO WE KNOW UR NOT A CREEP THO WHOS GONNA USE JISUNGS PICS FOR EVIL

**runaway rodent:** Oh yes I’m definitely going to use this picture and do terrible, terrible things

**runaway rodent:**

****

**felix privilege™:** okay hol up what the actual fuck han jisung

**freckled sunshine:** HEY MATE WHATS UR NAME

**runaway rodent:** Mate?

**savagemin:** he’s australian

**freckled sunshine:** ೕ(˃̵ᴗ˂̵ ๑)

**runaway rodent:** Oh neat

 **runaway rodent:** Minho is the name

**felix privilege™:** your name?

**savagemin:** obviously you idiot

**felix privilege™:** YOU NEVER KNOW

**runaway rodent:** Jesus fucking chirst all of you are unbearable already

 **runaway rodent:** Here I’ll take a selfie and you can tell me if you recognize me

**felix privilege™:** HEY WATCH IT SON ILL HURT YOU

**savagemin:** no he won’t he’s not even 170cm

**felix privilege™:** THAT-

 **felix privilege™:** THATS PERSONAL INFO

**runaway rodent:**

****

**savagemin:** oh yeah you’re in my honors korean 3 class

**felix privilege™:** k fellas put ur weapons down we can trust him he exists

**runaway rodent:** wow thanks

 **runaway rodent:** im going to add myself to the chat so i can not be jisung anymore

_runaway rodent has added [unknown] to the chat!_

_[unknown] has changed their name to [Minho]_

**savagemin:** by the way why did you stop capitalizing the first letter of your sentences

**Minho:** i was trying to be polite

 **Minho:** then i realized you’re all crackheads

**savagemin:** excuse me?

**Minho:** excuse you what, sweetheart?

**savagemin:**

**felix privilege™:** oOOOOOOOHHH SEUNGMIN HYUNG AINT ON TOP OF THE FOOD CHAIN ANYMORE

**Minho:** food chain? seungminnie looks like a puppy

**freckled sunshine:** awwwww wait thats true!!!

**savagemin:** i hate you

**Minho:** what was that?

**savagemin:**

**felix privilege™:** WHAT A LEGEND

**Minho:** the one and only

 **Minho:** okay can y’all send me a picture of yourselves so I can know who you are?

**freckled sunshine:** okeee!

**freckled sunshine:**

****

**felix privilege™:** :))))))))))))))

**savagemin:** ignore him

**felix privilege™:** r00d

**felix privilege™:**

****

**Minho:** oh i’ve seen you in the music room a lot

**felix privilege™:** haha yeah music is kinda my passion

**Minho:** cool!

**freckled sunshine:** thats a cute picture binnie hyung!

**felix privilege™:**

**felix privilege™:** dgvfsbsdbgt thanks

**Minho:** seungminnie?

**savagemin:** I refuse

**freckled sunshine:** pweeaseeeeee?

**savagemin:** oh my god fine

**savagemin:**

****

**felix privilege™:** hate to break it to u but u rly do look like a puppy

**savagemin:**

**savagemin:** I have so many regrets

**Minho:** cute

 **Minho:** anyways here’s another picture of me to bless you with my visuals

**savagemin:** oh wonderful we love a narsicitst

**Minho:** ;)

**Minho:**

****

**felix privilege™:** HOT FUCKING DAMN

**freckled sunshine:**...

**savagemin:** wait what?

**felix privilege™:** oh this is Jisung

 **felix privilege™:** WHO IS THAT AND HOW CAN I HAVE HIM

**freckled sunshine:** oh hai Jisungie

**Minho:** slow your roll honey i ain’t that easy

 **Minho:** also you’re the one who whipped your phone at me this morning

**felix privilege™:** FUCK SORRY

**felix privilege™:**

**felix privilege™:** well did it work to charm u??

 **felix privilege™:** omfg plz ignore him (this is changbin)

**Minho:** sweetie you were screaming and running from the school nurse

 **Minho:** i didn’t even get a good look at your face

**felix privilege™:** i can send u a pic!!!

 **Minho:** i have the only picture i’ll ever need

**Minho:**

****

**felix privilege™:** HOW DID U GET THAT

 **felix privilege™:** he has ur phone u idiot

 **felix privilege™:** oh yeah welp there goes my reputation

 **felix privilege™:** im sorry what reputation?

 **felix privilege™:** BITCH-

 **felix privilege™:** TRY ME

**freckled sunshine:** it looks like binnie hyungs arguing with himself hehe

**savagemin:** translation: I present to you dumb and dumber

**Minho:** i can see that lol

**felix privilege™:** anyways could i have my phone back

**Minho:** yeah come sit next to me during the beginning of acting seminar and ill give it to you

**Minho:**

****

**felix privilege™:** jisung just fucking screeched and is now trying to climb a tree iafdjbjdcdj

**Minho:** cute

**savagemin:** I mean at least you’re attractive

**freckled sunshine:** i thought u liked Hyunjin? (・∧‐)ゞ

**felix privilege™:** YEAH I THINK THE FUCK NOT

 **felix privilege™:** WHAT ABOUT HYUNJIN HUH

**Minho:** I didn’t know you were dating Hyunjinnie?

**felix privilege™:** i mean not yet but seungmin hyungs pining over him

 **felix privilege™:** U KNO HYUNJIN

**Minho:** yeah we’re both on the dance team

**savagemin:** I said absolutely nothing

**Minho:** guess ill have to let jinnie know :)

**savagemin:** j-jinnie

**felix privilege™:** i

 **felix privilege™:** HE JUST FUCKING STUTTERED OVER TEXT WTFFFFFF

**Minho:** sounds like a shy boi

**savagemin:** absolutely not

**freckled sunshine:** AWWW SEUNGMIN HYUNG UR SO CUTE

_freckled sunshine changed [savagemin]’s username to [shy boi minnie]_

**shy boi minnie:** Felix I love you but how could you betray me like this

**felix privilege™:** tHE FUCK U SAY

**shy boi minnie:** here we go again

**Minho:** oh? what is this? 

**Minho:** are Changbin and Felix dating?

**felix privilege™:** uhhhhh

**freckled sunshine:** nope! 

**felix privilege™:** uh

 **felix privilege™:** yeah

_felix privilege™ has logged off!_

**Minho:**...yikes

**shy boi minnie:** sigh

 **shy boi minnie:** this is usually Jisung’s job but since he’s trying to become a squirrel I guess I’ll go comfort Changbin

_shy boi minnie has logged off!_

**freckled sunshine:** um

 **freckled sunshine:** im confused

 **freckled sunshine:** did i do something wrong?

**Minho:** well

 **Minho:** how do i put this

 **Minho:** what do you think of Changbin?

**freckled sunshine:** well he’s really sweet and cute and kinda protective and i like him!

**Minho:** okay, but

 **Minho:** do you like him as a friend, or as a potential boyfriend?

**freckled sunshine:** ummmm… i dont know? 

**Minho:** that’s okay! you don’t necessarily have to know right away. but you might want to either try to understand your feelings or talk to Changbin about it, because he might… have certain feelings too.

 **Minho:** it would be really unfortunate for you two drift apart, you know?

**freckled sunshine:** oh no i don’t want to lose him!!! 

**freckled sunshine:** but do you think he wants to

 **freckled sunshine:** be my boyfriend?

**Minho:** i can’t speak for him, Felix. talk to him, okay?

**freckled sunshine:** okay. i will.

 **freckled sunshine:** thank you Minho hyung

**Minho:** of course. i’m always here if you want to talk about relationship stuff. I’ve had a lot of experience.

**freckled sunshine:** :)

**Minho:** :)

_Minho has logged off!_

**freckled sunshine:** :/

_freckled sunshine has logged off!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i may have gotten a bit carried away with 2min... (˵¯͒⌄¯͒˵)  
> to clarify they're not together in this fic but i lowkey ship them :(
> 
> possibly another instagram chapter coming in the near future? we'll see!
> 
> ALSO I DECIDED TO DO SONG RECS IN MY END NOTES EACH CHAPTER CUZ WHY NOT
> 
> so personal favorites of the week (not necessarily new songs fyi):
> 
> Up To You by PrettyMuch feat. NCT Dream (WE LOVE A SONG WITH GOD LEVEL VOCALS AND A GOOD MESSAGE)  
> Baby You Are by EXO (lowkey the best song in the album..... ugh kings i cant even anymore)  
> Slow Dive by A.C.E (TITLE TRACK WORTHY. WATCH THE DANCE PRATICE DONGHUN SLAYS IT)
> 
> hope this was't an absolute disappointment!
> 
> byeeee
> 
> <3 s


	10. ((not an update)) LEVANTER IS OUT!!!!!!!!

I am so _emotional_ right now I just watched the levanter MV for the 10th time and it's still making me cry...

I LOVE STRAY KIDS SO MUCH

Anyways so here are my thoughts no one asked for:

The beginning reminded me so much of Hellevator! The fushia/burgundy color scheme, the cuts from member to member, the way Jisung looks back at the camera... it's all in Hellevator too... are they referring to 9 or none??? (I mean they always will be but I'm trying to understand the concept)

Chan starting the song with his velvety voice is so beautiful I think I melted. I need to hear him sing more that man is so incredibly talented its unbelievable 

MINHO'S. VOCAL'S. ARE. PHENOMENAL. Seriously I am so proud of how far he's come I know he came to jyp to dance but he has some serious talent vocally and has improved so much as well as gained confidence in his singing... ❤❤❤❤❤❤

SEUNGMIN SINGING THE CHORUS ahhhhhhhh his voice is so so so beautiful and so is the chorus... I've had "I wanna be myself~" in my head all day 😔 I hope he isn't putting too much pressure on himself as a vocalist

Jisung and Changbin singing literally made my day 10 times better I have never heard anything more satisfying ugh vocalists of the century 

DID YOU SEE THE SHOOTING STARS IN MINHO'S EYES IT LITERALLY MADE ME TEAR UP 😭 maybe it's to show that yes he's beautiful and talented but he also has dreams and aspirations of his own and he wants us to see and respect that? OR MAYBE WE'RE THE SHOOTING STARS AND HE'S WATCHING US WITH LOVE (lol ignore me plz go find twitter stay if you want to see legitimate theories hhhh)

Hyunjin and Felix did the Double Knot choreography (the neck bending part) again!!! But then Hyunjin fell to the ground?? What does it meannnn 

There was also choreo from Mirror!! When Hyunjin and Changbin are facing each other and the rest are in a line on the ground and the two are mirroring each other's movements- super cool to watch

WHAT DOES IT ALL MEAN I am enthralled yet confused

I am beyond excited that Felix got a solo dance IT WAS BREATHTAKING TO WATCH WOW he is so graceful and balanced and powerful 😶 plus the scene right afterwards when all of skz dance on that mirrored surface was gorgeous as well... it was very aesthetically pleasing 

Minho and Chan's falsettos in the end... absolutely beautiful I replay that part so much those two sound so good together!!

Jeongin at the eng though.... when he was looking back... as if he was searching... for Woojin........ 😭 and Chan comforting him oh my gosh it makes my heart break Jeongin and Woojin and Chan are so close emotionally so to have that physical separation must be really traumatic. For all of Stray Kids. I hope they take time to rest after so many comebacks ❤❤❤

...well that was a whole emotional rollercoaster. But what did we expect, right? It's Stray Kids. That's one of the biggest reasons I love them so much, actually. 😔❤

Anyways, Levanter will most definitely be going into my playlist!!

Have you guys watched it yet?? Do you have any theories?? Let me know! 

Oh and expect an actual fic update probably this weekend? I'm drowning in homework at the moment so love that for me 😑

Okay see you soon!!

<3 s


	11. in conclusion, minho killed jisung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung: STOP BEING HOT
> 
> Minho:
> 
> Jisung: 
> 
> Minho: oh?
> 
> Jisung: FUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyyyy  
> okay. im sorry.  
> i totally lied and it took forever to update and im SORRYY  
> so I'm doing a double update as an apology!  
> plz forgive me :(  
> okeeeee here we go  
> get ready for another wild ride

**Felix**

| 

Found. of Art

| 

Korean 1

| 

Phys Ed

| 

AP English 4  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Chan**

| 

AP. Env Science

| 

AP Calc

| 

Phys Ed

| 

AP English 4  
  
**Jisung**

| 

Human Physio.

| 

Acting Seminar

| 

Korean 2

| 

Honors Precalc  
  
**Changbin**

| 

Found. of Art

| 

AP Poetry

| 

Korean 2

| 

English 2  
  
**Minho**

| 

Honors Korean 3

| 

Acting Seminar

| 

AP Bio

| 

AP Psych  
  
**Hyunjin**

| 

Human Physio.

| 

AP Poetry

| 

AP Bio

| 

Honors Precalc  
  
**Seungmin**

| 

Honors Korean 3

| 

AP Poetry

| 

AP Bio

| 

AP Euro History  
  
**Woojin**

| 

AP Stats

| 

AP Calc

| 

Phys Ed

| 

English 4  
  
**Jeongin**

| 

Found. of Art

| 

History 1

| 

Korean 1

| 

IM 1  
  
**BROADER SCHOOL SCHEDULE STUFF**

Homeroom- **7:15 to 7:30**

1st period- **7:30am to 8:55am**

2nd period- **9:00am to 10:25am**

3rd period- **10:30am to 12:30pm (cuz lunch)**

4th period- **12:30pm to 2:00pm**

**LUNCH**

1st lunch- 10:30am to 11am ->>> **Minho, Woojin**

2nd lunch- 11am to 11:30am ->>> **Seungmin, Jisung, Changbin**

3rd lunch- 11:30am to 12pm ->>> **Jeongin, Chan**

4th lunch- 12pm to 12:30pm ->>> **Felix, Hyunjin**

* * *

**6:04am- [stfu its just a picture]**

_felix privilege™ has logged on!_

**felix privilege™:** ok chan hyung can u come back jisungs trying to break down my door rn

 **felix privilege™:** why tf does he always do this jfc

 **felix privilege™:** so like

 **felix privilege™:** if u cud stop pining over woojin hyung thatd be great

_freckled sunshine has logged on!_

**freckled sunshine:** hyung is currently trying to fit into the washing machine

 **freckled sunshine:** he says he wants him and his feelings to be consumed by detergent?

**felix privilege™:**

**felix privilege™:** minho hyung help

**freckled sunshine:** :(

_Minho has logged on!_

**Minho:** is2fg you two are insufferable

 **Minho:** k so Chan sweetie let me try to understand

 **Minho:** you have a heart boner for woojin hyung but not the balls to go out with him

**felix privilege™:**

**freckled sunshine:**

_Chan has logged on!_

**Capchan:** Uh who are you?

**Minho:** not the point. am i wrong?

**freckled sunshine:** no

**Capchan:** Felix how could you

 **Capchan:** Mate who are you though?

**Minho:** another aussie boi huh

 **Minho:** ur cute stupidass friend jisung threw his phone at me while being chased by the nurse after seeing u and woojin hyung make out and now we’re here

**Capchan:**

**Capchan:** Forget I asked

**felix privilege™:**

**Capchan:**

**Capchan:** Jisung I’ll kill you

**felix privilege™:** HAHAHA NOT PANICKING

**Minho:** tf goes on-

 **Minho:** whatever k so Woojin hyung?

**Capchan:** LISTEN he asked me out but I don’t know what to do and ajsdihvbsjdvadsbue

**felix privilege™:** you fucking say yes like any other normal human being cuz woojins a whole ass snacc and someone else gon snatch him up if u dont

 **felix privilege™:** this is Jisung btw I got Changbin’s key from his neighbor

_shy boi minnie has logged on!_

**shy boi minnie:**

**shy boi minnie:** actually never mind I don’t even want to know

**felix privilege™:** OMG HI MINHO HYUNG

**Minho:**...ive been here this whole time

**felix privilege™:** i know :)

**shy boi minnie:** um

**Capchan:** Okay hold up now I’m confused

 **Capchan:** What happened between you two

**felix privilege™:** lmao chan hyung be like that one parent yelling sTRanGeR DAnGeRrRR 

**Capchan:**

**felix privilege™:** FOLKS HE AINT DENYING IT

**shy boi minnie:** anyways 

**shy boi minnie:** so Jisung here is obsessing over Minho

**Minho:** sweetheart I have Hyunjin’s number

**shy boi minnie:** hyung

**felix privilege™:** why the fuck is he so hot

**Capchan:**

**freckled sunshine:**

**shy boi minnie:**

**felix privilege™:** jfc EVERY FUCKING TIME SORRY WRONG GC HAHA WAS TALKING ABOUT SOMEONE ELSE HAHAHAHAHAHA

**shy boi minnie:**...right

**Minho:** should i be offended darling?

**felix privilege™:** fuCK

 **felix privilege™:** djvabksadvbfb

 **felix privilege™:** Changbin here. Got my phone back.

 **felix privilege™:** also Minho hyung Jisung says u need to stop saying pet names or else hell get arrested for public indecency

**Capchan:**

**Capchan:** This was unnecessary information

**shy boi minnie:** disgusting.

**Minho:** who knew i could ever actually be excited to go to acting seminar ;)

**felix privilege™:** you-

 **felix privilege™:** I AM NOT READY FOR THIS MY HEART IS NOT OKAY

 **felix privilege™:** lmao Changbin here 

**felix privilege™:** k were at school well see you all later

 **felix privilege™:** JISUNG RAN INTO A POLE ADJUBSVBASFIVHNEIF

_felix privilege™ has logged off!_

**shy boi minnie:** of course he did

_shy boi minnie has logged off!_

**Minho:** idiots

**freckled sunshine:** at least one of them is cute :D

**Minho:** oh?

 **Minho:** wait istg if ur talking about Jisung i-

**freckled sunshine:** NOO dont worry

**freckled sunshine:**

**Minho:** oh so you mean Changbin huh

**freckled sunshine:** um

 **freckled sunshine:** maybe?

**Minho:** oh???

 **Minho:** u better talk to him >:(

**freckled sunshine:** i willlllll

 **freckled sunshine:** bye Minho hyung!!

**Minho:** bye Lix

Minho has logged off!

freckled sunshine has logged off!

* * *

**9:15am - [New Chat]**

_Minho has logged on!_

**Minho:** hey

 **Minho:** come sit up here so i can give u ur phone

**Minho:**

**Minho:** oh wait I have Jisungs phone 

**Minho:** ill go give it to him

_Minho has named the chat [courting season: activated]_

_Minho has gone offline!_

  
  


**9:23am - [courting season: activated]**

_Jisung has logged on!_

**Jisung** : YOU CANT JUST DO THAT

 **Jisung:** AND WHAT IS THIS CHAT NAMENHISBFJUD

**Minho:** do what?

**Jisung:** LEAN OVER MY SEAT AND WHISPER “U WANT UR PHONE BABY” IN MY EAR 

**Minho:** is was the best way to get your attention

 **Minho:** and look

 **Minho:** it worked :)

 **Minho:** well sort of 

**Minho:** you jumped out of your seat, whacked the poor kid next to you all while screaming

 **Minho:** but hey what can i say whispering is effective

**Jisung:**

**Jisung:** well yeah but like i almost

 **Jisung:** uhhhh

**Minho:** almost what?

**Jisung:** you know!!!!

**Minho:** im afraid i dont, sweetie

 **Minho:** care to explain?

**Jisung:** ashdcbadkc

**Minho:** are you hiding under your coat

 **Minho:** cute

**Jisung:** hasbhhed why do u DO THIS TO ME

**Minho:** do what?

**Jisung:** STOP BEING HOT

**Minho:**

**Jisung:**

**Minho:** oh?

**Jisung:** FUCK

**Minho:** so if I’m hot and you dont like it when i whisper in ur ear

 **Minho:** what does whispering do to you?

**Jisung:** NOPE NOPE NOPE MISSION ABORT

**Minho:** and what was ur mission? To seduce me?

**Jisung:** if thats what it was then uh MAJOR BACKFIRE

**Minho:** oh??

**Jisung:**

**Jisung:** fUCKING HELL i need to learn to keep my mouth shut

**Minho:** we’re texting sweetheart

**Jisung:** LEAVE ME ALONE

**Minho:** nope! why dont u come sit with me instead?

**Jisung:** no whispering?

**Minho:** no promises baby it’s fun to play with you

**Jisung:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **Jisung:** OH LOOK THE BELL RANG

 **Jisung:** EVACUATE

 **Jisung:** SOUND THE ALARM

 **Jisung:** TIME TO LEAVE

**Minho:**

**Minho:** you literally just ran headfirst into the door

 **Minho:** a door that clearly says-

**Jisung:** PULL YES I KNOW I CANT SEE OKAY

**Minho:** then stop pushing the door??

**Jisung:** oh

 **Jisung:** right

 **Jisung:** stupid fucking door istg-

 **Jisung:** HAHA BYEEEE

_Jisung has gone offline!_

**Minho:** what a performance lmao

_Minho has logged off!_

  
  


**9:56am- [homie bros]**

_Jisquirrel has logged on!_

**Jisquirrel:** MINHO WAS FLIRTING WITH ME

 **Jisquirrel:** i think

 **Jisquirrel:** TF DO I DO

_Changbro has logged on!_

**Changbro:** flirt back???

**Jisquirrel:** you think i can flirt???

**Changbin:** w/o making the other person incredibly uncomfortable? no

 **Changbin:** sorry for asking an obvious question

**Jisquirrel:** bitch

 **Jisquirrel:** wtv anyways so i fled and ran into a door

**Changbin:** u pushed and it said pull right

**Jisquirrel:** …..

 **Jisquirrel:** twice

**Changbin:** HAHAHAHAHAHA 

**Jisquirrel:** ur supposed to be helping me???

**Changbin:** has that ever been the case??

**Jisquirrel:**

**Jisquirrel:** a point

 **Jisquirrel:** fuck u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idek what this fic is anymore but its fun to write??  
> anyways hope it was okay  
> as promised, im posting another chpater right after this  
> my poor brain lol  
> OKAY song recs!
> 
> Horizon by ATEEZ (best song in the album???)  
> Cherry Blossom Love Song by Chen (this is my lullaby ugh jongdae is amazing. also im so happy for him)  
> 3rd Eye by Stray Kids (THE PERFOMANCE THO-)  
> Levanter by Stray Kids (bro Minho's falsetto gets me every single freaking time hhhh)
> 
> there we go!
> 
> <3 s


	12. seungmin is: disgusted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peasant: PUSH AND PULL PRETTY MUCH RHYME
> 
> Capchan: um
> 
> felix privilege™: but they fucking dont????
> 
> shy boi minnie: I feel absolutely disgusted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's another update!!!  
> wowwwwww i have never felt so productive in my life lol  
> oke enjoy peeps! :)

* * *

**Felix**

| 

Found. of Art

| 

Korean 1

| 

Phys Ed

| 

AP English 4  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Chan**

| 

AP. Env Science

| 

AP Calc

| 

Phys Ed

| 

AP English 4  
  
**Jisung**

| 

Human Physio.

| 

Acting Seminar

| 

Korean 2

| 

Honors Precalc  
  
**Changbin**

| 

Found. of Art

| 

AP Poetry

| 

Korean 2

| 

English 2  
  
**Minho**

| 

Honors Korean 3

| 

Acting Seminar

| 

AP Bio

| 

AP Psych  
  
**Hyunjin**

| 

Human Physio.

| 

AP Poetry

| 

AP Bio

| 

Honors Precalc  
  
**Seungmin**

| 

Honors Korean 3

| 

AP Poetry

| 

AP Bio

| 

AP Euro History  
  
**Woojin**

| 

AP Stats

| 

AP Calc

| 

Phys Ed

| 

English 4  
  
**Jeongin**

| 

Found. of Art

| 

History 1

| 

Korean 1

| 

IM 1  
  
**BROADER SCHOOL SCHEDULE STUFF**

Homeroom- **7:15 to 7:30**

1st period- **7:30am to 8:55am**

2nd period- **9:00am to 10:25am**

3rd period- **10:30am to 12:30pm (cuz lunch)**

4th period- **12:30pm to 2:00pm**

**LUNCH**

1st lunch- 10:30am to 11am ->>> **Minho, Woojin**

2nd lunch- 11am to 11:30am ->>> **Seungmin, Jisung, Changbin**

3rd lunch- 11:30am to 12pm ->>> **Jeongin, Chan**

4th lunch- 12pm to 12:30pm ->>> **Felix, Hyunjin**

* * *

**10:55am- [stfu its just a picture]**

_peasant has logged on!_

**shy boi minnie:** oh look who got his phone back

 **shy boi minnie:** a shame, really

**peasant:** *in a narrator voice*

 **peasant:** AND THEN I UNO REVERSE CARDED HIS ASS

**Capchan:** You did what now

**peasant:** DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF THE REVERSE CARD

**shy boi minnie:**

**felix privilege™:** OH SHIT SEUNGMIN HYUNG DID NOT COME TO PLAY BOI

**peasant:** fcuk

 **peasant:** i fold

 **peasant:** go fish

**Capchan:**

**Capchan:** There are so many things wrong here

**peasant:** checkmate

**felix privilege™:** thats not even a fucking card game genius

**shy boi minnie:** that’ll be a no from me

**peasant:** your loss bitch

**felix privilege™:**

**felix privilege™:** jisung son any last words 

**peasant:** fuck

**felix privilege™:** worth a shot

**shy boi minnie:** I sure hope that apple juice is as poisonous as the amount of pesticide I put in it

**felix privilege™:** HE JUST SPIT IT OUT JUDBSVJDV

**peasant:** IM NOT A FLOWER EATING BUG SO THAT WONT KILL ME STUPID

**Capchan:** IT’LL KILL YOU EITHER WAY IT’S POISON

_Minho has logged on!_

**Minho:**

**Minho:** so this is what instant regret feels like

**felix privilege™:** OH HYUNG

_felix privilege™ has changed [Minho]’s username to [confident gay]_

**confident gay:** :)

**Capchan:**

**Capchan:** Minho what did you do to Jisung

**peasant:** FUCK U CHANGBIN

 **peasant:** HE DID NOTHING CUZ NOTHING HAPPENED

**Capchan:** Without a doubt

**felix privilege™:** sir was that sarcasm

**Capchan:** Do I have to respond?

**felix privilege™:** got it.

**peasant:** HAHAHA no but like nothing happened i just got my phone back and yeah

**shy boi minnie:** let’s see if the panicked gay translator works

**felix privilege™:** i have been summoned

 **felix privilege™:** translation: jisung can’t flirt

**peasant:** hEY

**shy boi minnie:** not surprised

 **shy boi minnie:** ill add that to the ever growing list of your incapabilities 

**felix privilege™:** while ur at it add “unable to open doors” to the list

**confident gay:** so you told him huh

**peasant:** PUSH AND PULL PRETTY MUCH RHYME

**Capchan:** um

**felix privilege™:** but they fucking dont????

**shy boi minnie:** I feel absolutely disgusted

**peasant:** and i feel attacked!!11!!1!

 **peasant:** no one asked u nerd

 **peasant:** lowkey wanna see that list tho

**felix privilege™:** i give up

**shy boi minnie:** join the club

**peasant:**

**peasant:** shud i be offended or concerned

_confident gay changed [peasant]’s username to [stupid]_

**stupid:** i shud be stupid?

 **stupid:** wait

**felix privilege™:** jfc

**shy boi minnie:** aside from that

 **shy boi minnie:** hey where’s Felix

**Capchan:** He’s actually studying and being a good student??

**felix privilege™:** hey im a good-

**stupid:** dont fucking finish that sentence

**confident gay:** what a wonderful reputation u have

**felix privilege™:** hey sung close ur ears for a sec

**stupid:** k

**Capchan:** im not sure that-

**shy boi minnie:** shut up this is entertaining

**felix privilege™:** FUCK U MINHO HYUNG

**Capchan:** Why did jisung have to

**Capchan:**

**Capchan:** Oh

**confident gay:** gonna have to decline changbin sweetie

 **confident gay:** thx for calling me hyung tho

**felix privilege™:** ur scary

 **felix privilege™:** i had no choice

 **confident gay:** :)

 **confident gay:** u can pass on the offer to jisungie tho

**shy boi minnie:** ew

 **shy boi minnie:** can someone just choke me to death

**Capchan:**

**felix privilege™:**

**confident gay:**

**stupid:**

**shy boi minnie:** that

 **shy boi minnie:** I did not mean that in that way

**felix privilege™:** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YEAH RIGHT

**Capchan:** Guys this is a safe space-

**confident gay:** says the guy with the captain kink. Nice try hun. 

**Capchan:** how did y-

 **Capchan:** WAIT NOT WHAT I MEA-

**confident gay:** stfu im talking

 **confident gay:** Seungmin, i'll make sure to let Hyunjin know about ur preferences, kay?

**shy boi minnie:** no

 **shy boi minnie:** no

 **shy boi minnie:** please dont

**confident gay:** shy but kinky… just his type

**shy boi minnie:**

**shy boi minnie:** what am I supposed to do with this information

_stupid changed [shy boi minnie]’s username to [shinky]_

**felix privilege™:**

**confident gay:**

**Capchan:**

**Capchan:** Jisung no

**stupid:** Jisung yes

**shinky:** jisung you’re stupid

**stupid:** no im n

 **stupid:** wait

**felix privilege™:** bro he got u there

**shinky:** i hate every part of this

**stupid:** :)

 **stupid:** anyways heres the logical thing to do with ur hyunjin dilema:

 **stupid:** FLAUNT UR ASS IN HIS FACE AND MAKE HIM FALL IN LOVE W U

**shinky:**

**Capchan:** Boy am I glad Felix isn’t here right now

**felix privilege™:** dont listen to jisung. 

**felix privilege™:** evidence A: he threw a phone at his crush to get his attention

**stupid:** LISTEN THAT WAS PLANNED OKAY

**confident gay:** im ur crush?

**stupid:**

**stupid:** fuck

**shinky:** here we go

**felix privilege™:** oops?

**stupid:** ur dead to me

 **stupid:** i will drown u in ur sleep

**Capchan:** Thats not very nice

**stupid:** ur point???

**Capchan:** o-o

**confident gay:** jisung move over im coming to sit next to u

**stupid:** but you dont have this lunch???

**confident gay:** is that a complaint?

**stupid:** ABSOLUTELY FUCKING NOT

**felix privilege™:** IS THAT WEDDING BELLS I HEAR

**stupid:** JACFIUVSIFNVIWRHFIWDK

 **stupid:** HES LEANING TOWARDS ME TF DO I DO

**confident gay:** stop texting and kiss me fucking dumbass

_stupid has gone offline!_

_confident gay has gone offline!_

**shinky:** what a dysfunctional couple

**felix privilege™:** *sobbing* ITS BEAUTIFUL

**shinky:** jesus christ 

**shinky:** right in front of my mango quinoa salad

**felix privilege™:**

**felix privilege™:** what the actual fuck-

**shinky:** shut up. my salad is amazing

**felix privilege™:** *gagging sounds*

**shinky:** you disgust me

**Capchan:** I mean they’re kind of cute

**felix privilege™:** NOT AS CUTE AS WOOCHAN THO

**Capchan:**

**Capchan:** what

**shinky:** it’s really not that difficult

**Capchan:** wjnwrovnwdjvo

_Capchan has gone offline!_

**felix privilege™:** the panicked gay hath madeth his great escape once again!

**shinky:**

**shinky:** why do i associate myself with you

**felix privilege™:** a deep ass question, really

 **felix privilege™:** MAYHAPS THE STARS HOLD ALL THE ANSWERS

**shinky:** nope

_shy boi minnie has logged off!_

**felix privilege™:** *gasp*

 **felix privilege™:** LIES

_felix privilege™ has logged off!_

  
  


**12:49am- [WooChan]**

_Woojin has logged on!_

**Woojin:** hey Channie do you want to

**Woojin:**

**Woojin:** what is this chat name Channie?

**Channie:** HAHAHA umm just the first word I found when I opened the dictionary?

**Woojin:** oh, really? ill go look for “woochan” in the dictionary then

**Channie:** WAIT NO it was um a special kind of dictionary? That only I have?

**Woojin:** guess I should come over then :)

**Channie:** kdsjbeebuwd

**Woojin:** is that also in your special dictionary?

**Channie:** …

**Woojin:** well, I have to tell you something afterschool

 **Woojin:** it’s a word that can be found in any dictionary

 **Woojin:** but it has a special meaning that only I can tell you

**Channie:** my heart is beating so fast

 **Channie:** IGNORE THAT I SAID NOTHING

**Woojin:** its a good thing you’re cute

**Channie:** ( *∵* )

**Woojin:** meet me after school in the library?

**Channie:** YES

 **Channie:** haHahA I mean okay

**Woojin:** right. see you then!

 **Woojin:** and bring that dictionary :)

_Woojin has logged off!_

**Channie:**

**Channie:** well,

 **Channie:** this is how I die

_Channie has logged off!_

  
  


**1:23pm- [inevitable failure]**

_Seungmin has logged on!_

**Seungmin:** changbin we have a tutoring session after school again today

**idiot:** did you talk to hyunjin today????

**Seungmin:** do you want help or not

**idiot:** there is no hope for you

**Seungmin:** speak for yourself

**Idiot:** MEANIE

 **idiot:** is it in the library

**Seungmin:** we’ve been in the library for the past 8 weeks. 

**Seungmin:** make an educated guess

**idiot:** WERE MEETING IN THE CAFETERIA

**Seungmin:** jesus christ

 **Seungmin:** library. 2pm. dont be late.

**idiot:** funny how he acts all tough but when hyunjins close to him he panics

**Seungmin:** I’m still here

**idiot:** oops

 **idiot:** HAHA ILL SEE U AFTERSCHOOL GOTTA GET LIKE EDUCATION N STUFF NOW BYE

**Seungmin:** today may be the day I follow my dream of becoming a serial killer

**idiot:** LEAVE MY CEREAL ALONE

 **idiot:** MY CEREAL IS INNOCENT

 **idiot:** DONT MAKE ME HAVE TO CALL MY LAWYER

_idiot has logged off!_

**Seungmin:**

**Seungmin:** I dont get paid enough for this

_Seungmin has logged off!_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayyyyyy  
> as always, hope this okay lol  
> i am so tired im gonna go take a nap now hehe
> 
> Song recs (continued i guess)  
> Precious by ATEEZ (holy shnitzel hongjoong and mingi are amazing producers)  
> Moonwalk by WayV ((the dance breaaaakkkkkk)  
> Move by X1 (im so sad they disbanded... so im trying to learn this dance well see how it goes. its so catchy!)
> 
> see you guys soon?  
> maybe in less than like 12 years lolz  
> byeeee
> 
> <3 s


	13. *dun dun dun* CHANGJAMES BOND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shinky: you  
> shinky: you really just knocked down an entire row of books
> 
> stupid: AAHAHAHAHAA real discreet  
> stupid: fucking dysfunctional spy
> 
> felix privilege™: my ass hurts sm rn  
> felix privilege™: FUCK U A SPY NEVER REVEALS HIS TRICKS
> 
> shinky: might wanna reconsider that since both Chan and Woojin are looking at you
> 
> felix privilege™: oh fuCK-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okayyyy here's another chapter!!  
> i will work up to posting more than once in a blue moon  
> lol  
> okee enjoy this mess!

**Felix**

| 

Found. of Art

| 

Korean 1

| 

Phys Ed

| 

AP English 4  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Chan**

| 

AP. Env Science

| 

AP Calc

| 

Phys Ed

| 

AP English 4  
  
**Jisung**

| 

Human Physio.

| 

Acting Seminar

| 

Korean 2

| 

Honors Precalc  
  
**Changbin**

| 

Found. of Art

| 

AP Poetry

| 

Korean 2

| 

English 2  
  
**Minho**

| 

Honors Korean 3

| 

Acting Seminar

| 

AP Bio

| 

AP Psych  
  
**Hyunjin**

| 

Human Physio.

| 

AP Poetry

| 

AP Bio

| 

Honors Precalc  
  
**Seungmin**

| 

Honors Korean 3

| 

AP Poetry

| 

AP Bio

| 

AP Euro History  
  
**Woojin**

| 

AP Stats

| 

AP Calc

| 

Phys Ed

| 

English 4  
  
**Jeongin**

| 

Found. of Art

| 

History 1

| 

Korean 1

| 

IM 1  
  
**BROADER SCHOOL SCHEDULE STUFF**

Homeroom- **7:15 to 7:30**

1st period- **7:30am to 8:55am**

2nd period- **9:00am to 10:25am**

3rd period- **10:30am to 12:30pm (cuz lunch)**

4th period- **12:30pm to 2:00pm**

**LUNCH**

1st lunch- 10:30am to 11am ->>> **Minho, Woojin**

2nd lunch- 11am to 11:30am ->>> **Seungmin, Jisung, Changbin**

3rd lunch- 11:30am to 12pm ->>> **Jeongin, Chan**

4th lunch- 12pm to 12:30pm ->>> **Felix, Hyunjin**

* * *

**2:06pm- [WooChan]**

_Woojin has logged on!_

**Woojin:** Channie?

_Channie has logged on!_

**Channie:** I’ll be there in a sec! Just uh had to talk to a teacher

**Woojin:**

**Woojin:** honey I can see you hiding behind the librarian’s desk

**Channie:**

**Woojin:** sigh

 **Woojin:** guess i’ll just have to ask another guy to be my boyfriend

**Channie:** WHATKSDNVJVNAWKEDNAKWEIwdvjweu

**Woojin:**

**Channie:** Please ignore that faceplant

**Woojin:** noted

 **Woojin:** cmere

 **Woojin:** and stop squealing the whole library is looking at you

 **Woojin:** im the only one who can look at you

**Channie:** i

_Channie has gone offline!_

_Woojin has gone offline!_

* * *

**2:11pm- [inevitable failure]**

_idiot has logged on!_

**idiot:** Twas that a crash i heard???

_Seungmin has logged on!_

**Seungmin:** yeah, that was pretty loud.

 **Seungmin:** however, why are you texting me? We’re facing each other

**idiot:** YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS

**Seungmin:** That was not an answer to my question

**idiot:** BUT DO U

**Seungmin:** no. and let’s keep it that way.

**idiot:** QUEUE SPY MUSIC

**Seungmin:** for the last time Changbin you are not James Bond

**idiot:** u sure about that sir

**Seungmin:** I’m pretty sure James Bond would not be making squealing noises

**idiot:** shut up

**Seungmin:** what are you even looking at?

**idiot:** OMG ITS WOOJIN HYUNG AND CHAN HYUNG

**Seungmin:** maybe let them be? 

**idiot:** boo no fun

**Seungmin:** it’s called respect. 

**idiot:** huh?

**Seungmin:** jesus christ

 **Seungmin:** this is not a spy mission Changbin

 **Seungmin:** if you haven’t noticed, this is a tutoring session

**idiot:** but is it really

**Seungmin:** yes

**idiot:** I CALL FALSE ADVERTISING

**Seungmin:** changbin that doesn’t even make any sense

**idiot:** do not reveal my name!!! It is classified information that could cost me my life

**Seungmin:** well who wouldn’t miss this golden opportunity

**idiot:** HOW COULD YOU

**Seungmin:** wIll you get out from under the table?

**idiot:** never

 **idiot:** TARGET LOCKED 

**Seungmin:** are you trying to kill them??

**idiot:** shhhhhhh ur gonna blow my cover I can’t hear anything

**Seungmin:** I give up

_idiot has gone offline!_

* * *

**2:11- [stfu its just a picture]**

_felix privilege™ has logged on!_

**felix privilege™:** GUYS OMGGGGGGG CHAN HYUNG AND WOOJIN HYUNG ARE IN THE LIBRARY

_stupid has logged on!_

**stupid:** bitch you better fucking start talking

_shinky has logged on!_

**shinky:** first of all I hate this name

 **shinky:** second of all Changbin you do realize Chan is in this groupchat

**felix privilege™:** oh shit-

_felix privilege™ has removed [Capchan] from the chat!_

**felix privilege™:** :D

_freckled sunshine has logged on!_

**shinky:** you are literally the worst spy in existence

**felix privilege™:** wait i need to get closer so i can hear what they sayin

**freckled sunshine:** shouldn’t you leave them alone?

**stupid:** felix u must understand that this is for the greater good of the tea

**freckled sunshine:** what?

**shinky:** exactly

 **shinky:** why is it that Chan and Woojin are always being spied on

**stupid:** cuz its a ship we want to fucking sail

 **stupid:** BIN R U FUCKING DEAF WHATS HAPPENING

**felix privilege™:** OKAY SO 

**felix privilege™:** chan- “so ummm, hi?” real smooth hyung

 **felix privilege™:** woojin- “hey. u have that dictionary?”

**stupid:** dictionary?? the fuck? is this the way elders talk dirty or smth?

**felix privilege™:** idk man but chan hyung’s face is on FIRE

 **felix privilege™:** chan- “n-no?”

 **felix privilege™:** Woojin- “that’s okay… i have something better anyways”

 **felix privilege™:** THEYRE KISSING DBSNVUJNDIEWHF

**stupid:** kissing is so much better than a dictionary

 **stupid:** we love an intellectual

**shinky:** I... don’t even know what to say to that

**freckled sunshine:** aw Channie!!

**stupid:** HHHHHHHHHH

**felix privilege™:** woojin- “idk if that answered ur question, but yes. ill be ur bf”

 **felix privilege™:** CHAN HYUNG IS CRYING

**shinky:** this is exemplary of a kdrama scene

**freckled sunshine:** wait that’s really cuteee

**felix privilege™:** FUCK IM SO HAPPY

 **felix privilege™:** scbascask

**shinky:** you

 **shinky:** you really just knocked down an entire row of books

**stupid:** AAHAHAHAHAA real discreet

 **stupid:** fucking dysfunctional spy

**felix privilege™:** my ass hurts sm rn

 **felix privilege™:** FUCK U A SPY NEVER REVEALS HIS TRICKS

**shinky:** might wanna reconsider that since both Chan and Woojin are looking at you

**felix privilege™:** oh fuCK-

**shinky:** and he just sprinted out of the library

**stupid:** welp if he dies, at least hell have died knowing he got that steaming hot tea

**shinky:** i sincerely hope you choke on said tea

_Minho has logged on!_

**stupid:** actually id rather choke on smth else *cough* Minho *cough*

**confident gay:**

**stupid:**

**freckled sunshine:**

**confident gay:** um

**stupid:** COUGH COUGH COUGH I THINK I HAVE A COLD GOTTA GO GET SURGERY

_stupid has logged off!_

**freckled sunshine:** Minho hyung i think you made Jisung into a panicked gay

**shinky:** felix what a wise man

**freckled sunshine:** :P

**confident gay:** its all in the username folks

**freckled sunshine:** is changbin still out?

**shinky:** yeah. I have never seen him run so fast. Im telling you if he put half as much effort into his schoolwork as he did in his short little legs, he would actually make progress

**confident gay:** huh ur quite the aggressive puppy when u wanna be

**shinky:** I literally hate your existence

**confident gay:** oof

**freckled sunshine:** hey thats mean seungmin >:(

 **freckled sunshine:** also im gonna add channie back

 **freckled sunshine:** hes probably not mad

**shinky:** um-

_freckled sunshine added [Capchan] back in the chat!_

**Capchan:** ND I WILL HANG HIM FROM A CHERRY TREE TO THEN

 **Capchan:** Oh 

**Capchan:** Thanks for adding me back Lix

**shinky:**

**confident gay:**

**freckled sunshine:**

**freckled sunshine:** it seems I was mistaken

_freckled sunshine has logged off!_

**confident gay:** agreed

_confident gay has logged off!_

**shinky:** affirmative

_shinky has logged off!_

**Capchan:** Well then

 **Capchan:** Changbin I will hunt you down

**Capchan:**

**Capchan:** But I got a boyfriend!!!!! :D

 **Capchan:** I’m going to go kiss him now

_Capchan has logged off!_

* * *

**6:35am- [stfu its just a picture]**

**felix privilege™:** good morning to everyone and praise to you lord Chan hyung

**Capchan:** Take your last breath

**stupid:** hooray!!! death to changbin!!!!

**felix privilege™:** bitch wtf what about all we’ve been thru

**stupid:** im sorry, the person you are trying to reach does not a voicemail box set up yet

**felix privilege™:** what about our friendship??

**stupid:** i have short term remembery loss

**felix privilege™:** jisung u are not a fish

**stupid:** FUCK U DORY IS MY IDOL

 **stupid:** u deserve to die

**confident gay:** you want to be a fish?

**stupid:** yes and u be a coral reef so i can swim into-

**felix privilege™:** NOPE NOPE NOPE WE DONT WANNA KNOW

**shinky:** i thought minho was the confident gay

**confident gay:** bitch

**shinky:** HYUNG

**confident gay:** :)

**Capchan:** Sigh you two again

**felix privilege™:** the enemy is distracted! it's time to maketh my greateth escapeth! RUN!!!!!

**stupid:** FISH DONT HAVE LEGS U CANT RUN DUMBASS

**felix privilege™:** LET ME LIVE MY DREAMSSSSSSS

**shinky:** i say let them both die on their own its not worth the energy

**Capchan:** Fine. But only because Woojin’s taking me out for lunch :)

**confident gay:** yall are already so domestic and shit

**shinky:** gross

**confident gay:** just because you don’t have that with hyunjin doesn’t mean chan and woojin can’t be cute together seungmin

**shinky:**

**stupid:** glaring at ur phone wont hurt him seungmin hyung

**shinky:** shut up

 **shinky:** i thought u were with the runaway fish

**stupid:** i was but then he fell and i didnt want to be seen with him

_shinky has changed [stupid]’s username to [less stupid]_

**less stupid:** i consider this a victory

  
  
  


******************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, i am as confused as you are  
> conclusion: i will not go into writing lol  
> anywayssss im almost done with the next chaper, so hopefully ill be able to post that soon!
> 
> song recs:  
> Love Talk by WayV (I WAS NOT READY TO BE ATTACKED LIKE THAT??? also lucas coming to wreck my bias list in the beginning o-o)  
> Booster by SKZ (ONE STEP AHEADDDDD this is a whole bopppppp the chorus is godly and so does hyunjins rap)  
> Dr. BeBe by Pentagon (hui just produces bop after bop period also what are kino and hongseok wearinggggg kjafbkfb... gRAtATatA)
> 
> i also just wanted to thank each and every one of you for leaving kudos and commenting. it means so much to me, even if my writing is definitely a work in progress. <3<3<3<3
> 
> okay see you next week!!  
> <3 s


	14. composition of jisung: 90% dumb gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin: hello
> 
> less stupid: so like wbk chan hyung has a daddy kink so like does that mean he calls u daddy
> 
> Woojin: goodbye
> 
> Woojin has gone offline!
> 
> crispy ;): JISUNG
> 
> felix privilege™: kdjfbkbgjbd WHAT THE FUCKKKK
> 
> less stupid: it had been on my mind for a while!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp.  
> I had given up on having a stable posting schedule, but now school is closed so I have no excuse...  
> I'll do my best.
> 
> On a serious note, I hope everyone reading this is doing okay. I know that things changing rapidly and personally, and that's pretty scary. Just remember to take care of yourselves, yeah? Wash your hands, take care of your loved ones, stay calm and try to enjoy your (hopefully) free time. Sending love to you all <3  
> Okay, onto the update!
> 
> So like many of you may already have, I saw Chan's live where he *may* have been referencing Woojin leaving and the repercussions that followed. Although there's no way of knowing whether or not this is true, it's obvious that this has had a significant impact on Chan and Stray Kids, one that may be negative. I have come to realize that although  
> my heart has always been with ot9 SKZ, actively supporting them as nine may hurt Stray Kids, and that is the last thing I want. So I will be supporting Stray Kids as 8, and Woojin as a solo artist. If this changes your view of me, I apologize, but this is how I've decided to go on, and you have the right to have your own opinion and view, as they are equally as valid as mine.
> 
> That being said, what came to mind was, should I still include Woojin in this fanfic? After a lot of thought, I came to the conclusion that this is a FICTIONAL story, and is not menat to represent reality, and since Woojin's character is valuable to the story, I have decided to not make any alterations to the cast in this story. Some of you may not agree with my reasoning behind this decision, which is completely fine, but I hope that you can at least respect it. I am unsure as to what other authors are doing in response to this. 
> 
> Anyways, all that to say that I am not stopping the development of this story! I will still chug away at this story, even if the updates are... staggered lol.  
> Sorry for all that serious talk, but i felt that it could not be left unsaid. Thank you sooooo much for all your support up until now!!!
> 
> Okay, onto the actual update.  
> This is going to be a ride as always...  
> enjoy (hopefully)!
> 
> Oh and here's an updated version of usernames:
> 
> chan: Capchan, crispy ;)  
> changbin: felix priviledge™  
> jisung: less stupid, canceled  
> seungmin: shinky  
> minho: confident gay  
> felix: freckled sunshine

**********************

**Felix**

| 

Found. of Art

| 

Korean 1

| 

Phys Ed

| 

AP English 4  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Chan**

| 

AP. Env Science

| 

AP Calc

| 

Phys Ed

| 

AP English 4  
  
**Jisung**

| 

Human Physio.

| 

Acting Seminar

| 

Korean 2

| 

Honors Precalc  
  
**Changbin**

| 

Found. of Art

| 

AP Poetry

| 

Korean 2

| 

English 2  
  
**Minho**

| 

Honors Korean 3

| 

Acting Seminar

| 

AP Bio

| 

AP Psych  
  
**Hyunjin**

| 

Human Physio.

| 

AP Poetry

| 

AP Bio

| 

Honors Precalc  
  
**Seungmin**

| 

Honors Korean 3

| 

AP Poetry

| 

AP Bio

| 

AP Euro History  
  
**Woojin**

| 

AP Stats

| 

AP Calc

| 

Phys Ed

| 

English 4  
  
**Jeongin**

| 

Found. of Art

| 

History 1

| 

Korean 1

| 

IM 1  
  
**BROADER SCHOOL SCHEDULE STUFF**

Homeroom- **7:15 to 7:30**

1st period- **7:30am to 8:55am**

2nd period- **9:00am to 10:25am**

3rd period- **10:30am to 12:30pm (cuz lunch)**

4th period- **12:30pm to 2:00pm**

**LUNCH**

1st lunch- 10:30am to 11am ->>> **Minho, Woojin**

2nd lunch- 11am to 11:30am ->>> **Seungmin, Jisung, Changbin**

3rd lunch- 11:30am to 12pm ->>> **Jeongin, Chan**

**4th lunch- 12pm to 12:30pm - >>> Felix, Hyunjin**

* * *

**[SATURDAY]**

**7:34am- [stfu its just a picture]**

**less stupid:** GUYS CAN WE ADD WOOJIN HYUNG TO THIS GC

 **less stupid:** woochan r like all over each other and shit we gotta support them

**shinky:** ew

**confident gay:** weve been over this Seungmin, this is not the healthy way to express jealousy

**shinky:** die

**confident gay:** i see we have a ways to go

**freckled sunshine:** yes please add woojin hyung!!!

**Capchan:** alrighttttt but be nice guys

 **Capchan:** WAIT I HAVE TO CHANGE MY USERNAME FIRST

**less stupid:** do u tho?

_Capchan has changed their username to [christopher]_

**felix privilege™:** absolutely not u sound like a fucking church boi

**less stupid:** god knows u aint no church boi

**shinky:** i

_felix privilege™ changed [chistopher]’s username to [crispy ;)]_

**crispy ;):** What the hell is this

**felix privilege™:** UR WELCOME

_freckled sunshine added Woojin to the chat!_

**less stupid:** FELIX MA MAN I CAN ALWAYS COUNT ON U

**felix privilege™:**

**less stupid:** oh shut up

**crispy ;):** FELIX

_Woojin has logged on!_

**crispy ;):** Oh no

**Woojin:** hello

**less stupid:** so like wbk chan hyung has a daddy kink so like does that mean he calls u daddy

**Woojin:** goodbye

_Woojin has gone offline!_

**crispy ;):** JISUNG

**felix privilege™:** kdjfbkbgjbd WHAT THE FUCKKKK

**less stupid:** it had been on my mind for a while!!

  
  


**7:40am- [WooChan]**

_Woojin has logged on!_

_Channie has logged on!_

_Woojin has changed their username to [daddy]_

**Channie:**

**daddy:** u dont have to thank me

_daddy has gone offline!_

**Channie:** WH

_Channie has gone offline!_

  
  


**7:43am- [stfu its just a picture]**

**confident gay:**

**felix privilege™:**

**freckled sunshine:**

**shinky:**

**felix privilege™:** jisung why the fuck were u thinking about that

**crispy ;):** Update: Jisung is cancelled

_crispy ;) changed [less stupid]’s username to [canceled]_

**felix privilege™:** fuCKING FINALLY

 **felix privilege™:** chan hyung ur amazing

**canceled:**

**canceled:** i was trying to fuel the love tensions between u 2!!!

**crispy ;):** All you fueled was my raging hatred for your existence

**canceled:** okay rude

 **canceled:** but also bin THAT is what “dark” is like

**felix privilege™:** literally fuck u

_Woojin has logged on!_

**freckled sunshine:** oh hi Woojin hyung!!!

**felix privilege™:** i apologize for jisung and his dumbassery

**canceled:** i have no regrets tho???

**felix privilege™:** i sure regret this friendship

 **felix privilege™:** among other things

**canceled:** OMG u dont happen to mean ANYTHING about being stupid and taking pictures of people without their consent?

**crispy ;):** Excuse me what

**freckled sunshine:** huh?

**Woojin:** i may be new to this group chat but that sounds way too oddly specific to not be true

**felix privilege™:** han jisung i will drown u in your own blood

**canceled:** well jokes on u cuz I CAN SWIM

**confident gay:** congrats?

**felix privilege™:** NOT IF ITS YOUR OWN BLOOD IDIOT

**crispy ;):** No need to be violent children

**shinky:** no, please continue

 **shinky:** best case scenario they both die and we live happily ever after

**felix privilege™:**...that is one messed up fairytale

**canceled:** my childhood: gone

**felix privilege™:** u know what else will be gone? UR LIFE ONCE UR DEAD

**confident gay:** that logic is outstanding

**felix privilege™:** IGNORING YOU

**Woojin:** Changbin.

**felix privilege™:** shit

**canceled:** oh no punctuation!!! everyones worst nightmare!!!!!

**Woojin:** Jisung.

**canceled:** welp

**freckled sunshine:** hyung ur scaring them >:(

**Woojin:** sorry Lixie I have to :(

**freckled sunshine:** okay :(

**felix privilege™:** hey!!!!

**canceled:** i hath been brotrayed

**shinky:** woojin hyung please end them

**felix privilege™:** Chan hyung couldnt u hav married someone nicer

**crispy ;):** I- what?

**canceled:** oh shut up yall r so domestic ur basically married

**freckled sunshine:** can I be your flower boy???? pleaasseeeeeeeee

**Woojin:**

**freckled sunshine:** :(

**Woojin:**...youre pouting rn arent u

**freckled sunshine:** :((((

**Woojin:** fuck Channie why is your brother so cute

**crispy ;):** It’s his lethal weapon -_-

**felix privilege™:** u cant even see him tho???

**canceled:** is that a fucking contradiction

**freckled sunshine:** :(((

**felix privilege™:**

**felix privilege™:** …...no

**canceled:** thats right so stfu :)

**confident gay:** damn is it getting hot in here or what

**crispy ;):**

**Woojin:**

**shinky:** literally why

**confident gay:** science?

**canceled:** eyes?

**felix privilege™:** the gay?

**shinky:** you know what never mind

**canceled:** hold the fuck up

**felix privilege™:** holding *elevator music*

**canceled:** u shut the fuck up bitch

**felix privilege™:** i hate this family

**canceled:** so does this mean u find me hot Minho hyung???

**confident gay:** no im in a sauna

**canceled:** oh

**felix privilege™:** minho hyung ur gonna have to be clearer

 **felix privilege™:** jisung here is 90% dumb gay and 20% depressed

**crispy ;):** Changbin that’s 110%

**felix privilege™:** 90% DUMB GAY

**confident gay:** okay let me live up to my name here

 **confident gay:** Jisung. Me gay for you.

**canceled:** oh my god are u fucking serious

**confident gay:** ill have you know im not fucking anyone at the moment but applications are open ;)

**canceled:** JVBBWVUSEKBGVDWBSERUG

_canceled has gone offline!_

**felix privilege™:** hyung that was “gonna go gay panic brb” in dumb gay

**confident gay:** :)))

**shinky:** why am I still part of this groupchat

**Woojin:** because you’re also “dumb gay” for hyunjin?

 **Woojin:** Changbin did I do that right

**felix privilege™:** YES HYUNG IM SO PROUD

**confident gay:** lmao

**shinky:** i

 **shinky:** how????

**freckled sunshine:** seungminnie he probably just scrolled up...

 **freckled sunshine:** messages are saved on here

**Woojin:** thank u Lixie :)

**shinky:** goodbye I’m off to end my life

**crispy ;):** Absolutely not

**felix privilege™:** will i get hurt if i say i was silently rejoicing?

**crispy ;):**

**confident gay:**

**shinky:**

**freckled sunshine:**

**Woojin:**

**Woojin:** ANYWAYS changing the channel

 **Woojin:** yes, Lixie, u can be our flower boy

**freckled sunshine:** yayyyyyy!!!

**shinky:** Changbin if I die I am dragging you with me

_shinky has logged off!_

**felix privilege™:** maybe we shd add hyunjin so seungmin will focus on him and not me

**confident gay:** jfc

**freckled sunshine:** hyung these messages are saved remember

**crispy ;):** Yeah Bin you’re digging your own grave here

**Woojin:** I have the feeling Seungmin wouldn’t even grant you a grave. He’d just dump you in a ditch

**crispy ;):** Woojin! Not helpful!

_Woojin has logged off!_

**crispy ;):** Sigh

**felix privilege™:** chan hyung im calling for your divorce

**freckled sunshine:** No I like Woojin hyung :(

**crispy ;):** And I like Felix more than you so *shrug*

**freckled sunshine:** :)

**felix privilege™:** evil smiley face

**freckled sunshine:** :(

**crispy ;):** >:(

**felix privilege™:** I DIDNT MEAN IT JEEZ

**freckled sunshine:** :)

_freckled sunshine has logged off!_

**confident gay:** Changbin when are you gonna talk to Felix?? Y’all need to sort this out srsly

**felix privilege™:** HYUNG

**crispy ;):** I’m sorry what now?

**confident gay:** oh would you look at that its thirsting for jisung time cant be late

_confident gay has logged off!_

**crispy ;):** Changbin??

**felix privilege™:** ok look we kinda had this misunderstanding which led to more misunderstandings and he said we weren’t boyfriends and that hurt so im sort of keeping my distance

**crispy ;):** …

**felix privilege™:** please dont be mad

**crispy ;):** I'm not mad. I’ll talk to Felix.

**felix privilege™:** no dont! 

**crispy ;):** What?

**felix privilege™:** i just- i dont want him to feel forced to do anything or want anything. if he doesnt like me, thats fine. i want him to be true to himself, and if thats not me, ill get over it. i just want him to be happy.

**crispy ;):**

**felix privilege™:** shit did i overshare

**crispy ;):** No no not at all

 **crispy ;):** I just may have tears in my eyes is all

**felix privilege™:** oh my god

**crispy ;):** You’re a good person Binnie :)

**felix privilege™:**??

**crispy ;):** I mean it. You really seem to care about Felix

**felix privilege™:** oh. thanks :) and yeah i really like him hyung

**crispy ;):** I will say that Felix definitely cares about you too in one way or another. But you should encourage him to be clear with you, because it’s your feelings too, you know?

**felix privilege™:** right…

 **felix privilege™:** thanks hyung

**crispy ;):** Of course Binnie :)

 **crispy ;):** But if you get together and you hurt Felix I will rip your lungs out :)

_crispy ;) has logged off!_

**felix privilege™:**...what did I expect

**felix privilege™:**

**felix privilege™:** time to fuel my dumb gay energy into gay bravery ig

_felix privilege™: has logged off!_

_**********************_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> could this be... plot???  
> you know it could very well not be idek ><  
> that was chaotic  
> but then again so are they so *shrug* lolz  
> song recs:  
> Howling by Victon (Seungwoo is backkkkkk and rude as ever hhhhhhh also the video is GORGEOUS. stan talent. stan victon.)  
> Mad Dog by NCT 127 (it's weird and so NCT... honestly the chorus kinda sounds like a broken violin but its AMAZING)  
> Top Gang + Ice Age by MCND (both bops. this rookiw group is seriously talented- highly reccommend to check them out!!)
> 
> until next time!!  
> <3 s


	15. this group chat is rapidly shortening seungmin’s lifespan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbro: JISUNG!!!!!  
> Changbro:  
> Changbro: omfg  
> Changbro: MEME OVERLORD
> 
> Jisquirrel has logged on!
> 
> Jisquirrel: i hath been summoned
> 
> Changbro: first of all this is all your fault  
> Changbro: second of all there are no positive feelings for u in my heart rn
> 
> Jisquirrel: darkbin makes his return???
> 
> Changbro: please die  
> Changbro: preferably as soon as possible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello dear readers!  
> I hope you are all safe and doing well.  
> I’m kind of drowning in schoolwork right now ㅠㅠ  
> but I finally finished this chapter, although it was 3k words so I decided to only post the first half this time, and then the second half... whenever I post next lollll  
> anyways hope you enjoy!!!

**Felix**

| 

Found. of Art

| 

Korean 1

| 

Phys Ed

| 

AP English 4  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Chan**

| 

AP. Env Science

| 

AP Calc

| 

Phys Ed

| 

AP English 4  
  
**Jisung**

| 

Human Physio.

| 

Acting Seminar

| 

Korean 2

| 

Honors Precalc  
  
**Changbin**

| 

Found. of Art

| 

AP Poetry

| 

Korean 2

| 

English 2  
  
**Minho**

| 

Honors Korean 3

| 

Acting Seminar

| 

AP Bio

| 

AP Psych  
  
**Hyunjin**

| 

Human Physio.

| 

AP Poetry

| 

AP Bio

| 

Honors Precalc  
  
**Seungmin**

| 

Honors Korean 3

| 

AP Poetry

| 

AP Bio

| 

AP Euro History  
  
**Woojin**

| 

AP Stats

| 

AP Calc

| 

Phys Ed

| 

English 4  
  
**Jeongin**

| 

Found. of Art

| 

History 1

| 

Korean 1

| 

IM 1  
  
**BROADER SCHOOL SCHEDULE STUFF**

Homeroom \-  **7:15 to 7:30**

1st period \-  **7:30am to 8:55am**

2nd period \-  **9:00am to 10:25am**

3rd period \-  **10:30am to 12:30pm (cuz lunch)**

4th period \-  **12:30pm to 2:00pm**

**LUNCH**

1st lunch \-  10:30am to 11am ->>> **Minho, Woojin**

2nd lunch \-  11am to 11:30am ->>> **Seungmin, Jisung, Changbin**

3rd lunch \-  11:30am to 12pm ->>> **Jeongin, Chan**

4th lunch \-  12pm to 12:30pm ->>> **Felix, Hyunjin**

* * *

**5:49am- [stfu its just a picture]**

_ confident gay has logged on! _

**confident gay:** guys i have a burning question 

**confident gay:** wtf is this gc name

_ crispy ;) has logged on! _

**crispy ;):** Well good morning to you too

**confident gay:**

**crispy ;):** Wow I feel appreciated on this fine morning

_ Woojin has logged on! _

**Woojin:** good morning Channie <3

**crispy ;):** My love <3<3<3<3<3

**Woojin:** <3

_ canceled has logged on! _

**canceled:** disgusting

**canceled:** why tf do i have to wake up to this

_ felix privilege™ has logged on! _

**felix privilege™:** look at your username

**felix privilege™:** let it sink in

**canceled:** the DISRESPEKT in this groupchat

**confident gay:** gm jisung ;)

**canceled:**

**canceled:** NVM BEST MORNING EVER

_ freckled sunshine has logged on! _

**freckled sunshine:** good morning everyone :)

**confident gay:** hey Lix

**Woojin:** morning!

**crispy ;):** hi Lixie, sleep well?

**freckled sunshine:** yeah :))

**canceled:** hey why does everyone say gm to him???

_ shinky has logged on! _

**shinky:** hes the favorite

**shinky:** is that not obvious

**canceled:**

**felix privilege™:** HAHAHAHAHA

**shinky:** also why are we all up at this hour

**Woojin:** arent you usually up at 5 anyways

**crispy ;):** 5am??? wow

**felix privilege™:** NERD

**shinky:** unlike you, which is perhaps why you need tutoring Changbin

**felix privilege™:** hEY

**shinky:** anyways yes I wake up at 5 but I expect it to be peaceful

**shinky:** read: without this groupchat and more specifically the people in it

**shinky:** except for you Felix

**freckled sunshine:** aw thanks hyung :)

**felix privilege™:** im personally offended

**canceled:** im just here for the memes

**shinky:** this group chat is rapidly shortening my lifespan

**confident gay:** lmao sup

**confident gay:** also hello people tHE gROuPchAt nAMe ???

**freckled sunshine:** thats a good question hehe i dont even know

**canceled:** OMG okay so like 

**felix privilege™:** i fucking dare u

**canceled:** felix hun u and Bin can message privately k

**freckled sunshine:** ooh okay! Ill text u binnie hyung!

_ freckled sunshine has gone offline! _

**felix privilege™:** WAIT

**felix privilege™:** HAN JISUNG I WILL FUCKING DESTR

_[less stupid] has kicked [felix_ _privilege™]_ _from the chat_

**canceled:** as i was saying

**confident gay:** yikes

**crispy ;):**

**crispy ;):** I’m not sure I like this

**Woojin:** im with you

**shinky:** this is Jisung we’re talking about and you’re surprised?

**canceled:** u r irrelevant to me

**canceled:** as i was saying

**canceled:** so basically bin has Korean 2 w felix and he was struck by love lightning when he saw felix, and his dumbass thought he cud take a pic of him w/o getting caught but then KARMA and felix obvi noticed cuz hes not fucking stupid and texted me to give him bin’s number and so i did and he texted bin and bin panicked and yeeted himself out of the classroom

**canceled:** but felix still has no idea that it was bin cuz bin was busy suffocating himself in his hoodie

**canceled:** and there we have it folks

**shinky:**

**crispy ;):**

**confident gay:**

**Woojin:**

**shinky:** i sincerely wish i hadn’t read that

**confident gay:** idek what happened but why am i not surprised

**Woojin:** “OMG u dont happen to mean ANYTHING about being stupid and taking pictures of people without their consent?” -han jisung

**canceled:** with all due respect hyung, fuck u for being so smart

**Woojin:** I’ll ignore that for now

**crispy ;):**

**crispy ;):** So changbin was the weird stalker guy

**canceled:** oh shit

**crispy ;):** I will make him wish he was never born

**shinky:** need an assistant?

**confident gay:** thats too dangerous of a job for a puppy like you seungmin

**shinky:** i hate you

**confident gay:** would you hate Hyunjin if he called you puppy?

**shinky:**

_ shinky has logged off! _

**Woojin:** another pairing???

**canceled:** AND THE CROWD GOES WILDDDDDDDDD 

  
  


**6:03am- [homie bros]**

_ Changbro has logged on! _

**Changbro:** jnusig

**Changbro** : jiSnGuS

**Changbro** : JISUNG

**Changbro** : HAN JISUNG

**Changbro** : GET UR ASS ON HERE

**Changbro** : JISUNG!!!!!

**Changbro** :

**Changbro** : omfg

**Changbro** : MEME OVERLORD

_ Jisquirrel has logged on! _

**Jisquirrel** : i hath been summoned

**Changbro** : first of all this is all ur fault

**Changbro:** second of all there are no positive feelings for u in my heart rn

**Jisquirrel:** darkbin makes his return???

**Changbro:** please die

**Changbro:** preferably as soon as possible

**Jisquirrel:** :D

**Changbro:** just wHY

**Jisquirrel:** (✿╹◡╹) it had to be done

**Changbro:** i fucking hate you

**Jisquirrel** : love u too homie

**Changbro:** whatever HELP

**Jisquirrel:** wats got ur panties in a twist

**Changbro** : felix wants to message me privately ADNCIVBAWDFO

**Jisquirrel:** YEAH NO SHIT

**Changbro** : STFU HES GONNA SEE THAT MY NUMBER MATCHES THE “CREEPY GUY WHO TOOK A PIC OF ME THAT ONE TIME”’S NUMBER

**Jisquirrel:** i know :)

**Changbro:** BITCH

**Jisquirrel:** so whats the plan

**Changbro:** THERE IS NONE

**Jisquirrel:** well u better come up with one

**Changbro:** real helpful

**Jisquirrel:** did u expect any less?

**Changbro:** honestly? no

**Jisquirrel:** disappointed but not surprised

**Changbro:** thats such an old meme bitch

**Changbro:** so what do i dO

**Jisquirrel:** well do u want him to find out or not

**Changbro:** NO

**Changbro:** i want to fucking diE

**Jisquirrel:** that aint a healthy coping mechanism son

**Changbro:** why do u always manage to make everything worse

**Jisquirrel:** (▰∀◕)ﾉ

**Changbro:** wonderfUL HES TYPING

_ Changbro has gone offline! _

  
  


**6:06am- [TALK TO CHANGBIN]**

_ gay mentor has logged on! _

**gay mentor:** Felix this is your chance to talk to Binnie! If you feel comfortable :)

_ baby apprentice has logged on! _

**baby apprentice:** yes I want to

**baby apprentice:** but Minho hyung

**baby apprentice:** I don’t really know my feelings but what if I find out I like Changbin hyung and he doesn’t??

**baby apprentice:** or what if I just want to be friends but he LIKE likes me???

**baby apprentice:** wait

**gay mentor:** yes?

**baby apprentice:** just friends doesn’t sound right w Binnie hyung…

**gay mentor:** oh?

**baby apprentice:** wait

**gay mentor:** take your time

**baby apprentice:** I THINK I LIKE BINNIE HYUNG

**gay mentor:** :D

**baby apprentice:** ohmygoshhhh

**gay mentor:** a true revelation ™

**gay mentor:** never felt more proud to be a mentor *sniffs*

**baby apprentice:** ...Minho hyung now I want to cuddle him

**gay mentor:**

**gay mentor:** oh my god y’all have to get together this is too fucking cute

**baby apprentice:** but I don’t know if he likes me back…

**gay mentor:** it’s not my place to speak, but I think you may be surprised 

**baby apprentice:** maybe I’ll just confess, at least then I’ll get it off my chest :)

**gay mentor:** whatever youre comfortable with, but remember stay positive love 

**baby apprentice:** thank u Minho hyung :))

**gay mentor:** of course Lix :)

**gay mentor:** and if Changbin does something stupid and hurts you I can destroy him if you’d like :))

**baby apprentice:** no!!! even if he doesn’t feel the same, those are his feelings and they are valid… plus he’s tiny hehe no hurting Binnie hyung :(

**gay mentor:**

**gay mentor:** you’re too sweet for your own good

**baby apprentice:** :P

**gay mentor:** okay now go little bird, fly away to ur one and only

**baby apprentice:** hehe hopefully…

**baby apprentice:** oke by hyung! wish me luck!

_ baby apprentice has gone offline! _

**gay mentor:** trust me you won’t need it that boy is whipped for u Lix lmao [message deleted]

**gay mentor:** good luck <3

_ gay mentor has logged off! _

  
  
  


**6:03am- [New Chat]**

_ Felix has logged on! _

_ user 1 has been invited to the chat! _

**Felix:** hi Binnie hyung… so I wanted to talk to you about someth

_ this user is already a part of the chat _

**Felix:**

**Felix:** wait

**Felix:** um

**Felix:** Binnie hyung??

**user 1:** uhhhhhhhhh

**Felix:**

**user 1:**

**Felix:**

**user 1:**

**Felix:** does this mean the creepy stalker guy who took the pic of me is you?

**user 1:**

_ [user 1] changed their username to Changbin! _

**Changbin:** uh

_ Changbin has gone offline! _

  
  


**6:11am- [homie bros]**

_ Changbro has logged on! _

  
**Changbro:** JISUNG GET THE FUCK ON WE HAVE A FUCKING PROBLEM CODE RED

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is Changlix finally getting together???  
> honestly I sure hope so this slow burn is starting to drive me crazy lol  
> also have y’all watched jisung’s new single “Close?” I just want to say that Jisung is such a talented and hard working musician,, I have so much respect for him :)
> 
> okey dokey here are song recs!
> 
> • Scream by Dreamcatcher (siyeon’s vocals are absolutely astounding and the music video is beautiful. Dreamcatcher deserves so much more appreciationnnnnnn)  
> • RIDIN’ by NCT Dream (IM STILL NOT OVER JAEMINS BLUE HAIR. ICONIC AND HE LOOKS STUNNING. Also Haechan’s vocals. Perfection. AND CHENLE ACHIEVED HIS DREAM OF BEING A RAPPER TAEYONG BEST BE PROUD- overall I’m so proud of NCT Dream and they’re a fixed unit now IM SO HAPPY)  
> • Sorry Mama by DKB (this song is a whole entire BOP and the choreo is so mesmerizing the TALENT these boys posses is incredible. I’m just now getting into this group and they are the kings of dance covers. Yuku is the squishiest sunshine every hhhh)
> 
> okay there we go for this update!  
> stay safe everyone, until next time :)
> 
> <3 s


	16. wherein Chan’s adopted child has a gay epiphany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> felix privilege™: u know what im gonna stay calm
> 
> felix privilege™: stop drop n roll folks
> 
> Woojin: I don’t think that’s what stop drop n roll was made for
> 
> Woojin: Channie get on here your adopted child is having a gay epiphany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! I hope you are all safe and healthy.  
> I just wanted to quickly acknowledge what is going on in the US at the moment. There has been so much violence in response to a tragic event that never should of happened, and now the country has to deal with the consequences. This has to stop. If you cannot contribute monetarily to the cause through donations, I would encourage those of you who are willing and comfortable to go to peaceful protests and sign petitions as able. Additionally, if you do not know how to help, here’s a link to a website full of different ways to participate in BLM and make your voice heard. https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/  
> Let’s not be silent. 🙏🏼 
> 
> Now that that has been said, here’s the next chapter! It’s messy but I think things are finally starting to come together... for now 0_0
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Felix**

| 

Found. of Art

| 

Korean 1

| 

Phys Ed

| 

AP English 4  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Chan**

| 

AP. Env Science

| 

AP Calc

| 

Phys Ed

| 

AP English 4  
  
**Jisung**

| 

Human Physio.

| 

Acting Seminar

| 

Korean 2

| 

Honors Precalc  
  
**Changbin**

| 

Found. of Art

| 

AP Poetry

| 

Korean 2

| 

English 2  
  
**Minho**

| 

Honors Korean 3

| 

Acting Seminar

| 

AP Bio

| 

AP Psych  
  
**Hyunjin**

| 

Human Physio.

| 

AP Poetry

| 

AP Bio

| 

Honors Precalc  
  
**Seungmin**

| 

Honors Korean 3

| 

AP Poetry

| 

AP Bio

| 

AP Euro History  
  
**Woojin**

| 

AP Stats

| 

AP Calc

| 

Phys Ed

| 

English 4  
  
**Jeongin**

| 

Found. of Art

| 

History 1

| 

Korean 1

| 

IM 1  
  
**BROADER SCHOOL SCHEDULE STUFF**

Homeroom- **7:15 to 7:30**

1st period- **7:30am to 8:55am**

2nd period- **9:00am to 10:25am**

3rd period- **10:30am to 12:30pm (cuz lunch)**

4th period- **12:30pm to 2:00pm**

**LUNCH**

1st lunch- 10:30am to 11am ->>> **Minho, Woojin**

2nd lunch- 11am to 11:30am ->>> **Seungmin, Jisung, Changbin**

3rd lunch- 11:30am to 12pm ->>> **Jeongin, Chan**

4th lunch- 12pm to 12:30pm ->>> **Felix, Hyunjin**

***********************

**  
6:11am- [homie bros]**

_Changbro has logged on!_

**Changbro:** JISUNG GET THE FUCK ON WE HAVE A FUCKING PROBLEM CODE RED

_Jisquirrel has logged on!_

**Jisquirrel:** when did we ever have codes n when were they ever colorcoded

 **Jisquirrel:** do i look like a fucking double agent to u

 **Jisquirrel:** actually id be a pretty cool agent

 **Jisquirrel:** unlike u

 **Jisquirrel:** uve proved urself unworthy of being an agent the second u knocked down half the library

**Changbro:** -_-

 **Changbro:** NONE OF THIS MATTERS THE WORLD IS ABOUT TO END

**Jisquirrel:** right. Felix. go on

**Changbro:** what part of that sentence says im talking about Felix

**Jisquirrel:** literally every part

**Changbro:** SDFBUVRIFJREI

 **Changbro:** whatever first of all FUCK YOU

 **Changbro:** second of all HELP

**Jisquirrel:** ignoring the first part

 **Jisquirrel:** calm thyself

**Changbro:** *takes a deep breath*

 **Changbro:** FELIXSAWTHATTHENUMBERSMATCHEDANDISASKINGIFITSMEWHATTHEFUCKWHATTHEFUCKWHATTHEFUCKAHHHHH

**Jisquirrel:** i still don’t get why ur surprised. he’s not an idiot like u

**Jisquirrel:**

**Jisquirrel:** ... _did_ u tell him it was u all along?

**Changbro:**

**Jisquirrel:** and the cowardice award goes to… Changbin!!!

 **Jisquirrel:** okay but dude

 **Jisquirrel:** why the fuck u not tell him

**Changbro:** I WAS PANICKING

 **Changbro:** what was I supposed to do???

**Jisquirrel:** be honest? tell the truth? drop the weight from your shoulders? all of the above?

**Changbro:** NO

**Jisquirrel:** so let me get this straight, even tho my homosexual lifestyle prevents me from fully doing so

 **Jisquirrel:** he found out the truth, asked u to confirm it, n u left him on read w/o responding to him

**Changbro:**

**Changbro:** fUCK

**Jisquirrel:** tHEN WAT R U STILL DOING HERE GO FUCKING TELL HIM

_Changbro has gone offline!_

**Jisquirrel:** this idiot why do i put up w him

  
  


**6:14am- [new chat]**

**Felix:** um sooo are you gonna respond to me?

_Changbin has logged on!_

**Changbin:** yeah um so uhhh

 **Changbin:** im sorry?

**Felix:** so it was you?

**Changbin:** …

 **Changbin:** um yeah

**Felix:** why did u do it?

  
  


**6:15am- [stfu its just a picture]**

**felix privilege™:** BECAUSE I LIKE YOUR FACE OKAY

**freckled sunshine:**

**felix privilege™:** shit shit shit shit 

**felix privilege™:** that was creepy wasn’t it

 **felix privilege™:** I take it back!!!

 **felix privilege™:** wait fuck no I dont

 **felix privilege™:** fuck

 **felix privilege™:** ahhhhhhhhh

**freckled sunshine:** nuuu don’t worry! I was just surprised because no one has ever told me that but thanks hyung!

**felix privilege™:** i

 **felix privilege™:** okay first of all you are absolutely gorgeous idk why people are too fucking blind to see that

 **felix privilege™:** I REALLY JUST WROTE THAT

 **felix privilege™:** fuck 

**felix privilege™:** …

 **felix privilege™:** but wait

 **felix privilege™:** are u not mad at me??

**freckled sunshine:** nuu I forgive you! 

**freckled sunshine:** it was a little creepy at first but now that i know it was you it just seems… sweet?

 **freckled sunshine:** yeah :3

 **freckled sunshine:** awwww thank you hyungie that makes me blush =..=

**felix privilege™:** omgomgomgomgomgomgomg-

**freckled sunshine:** but you could’ve asked for pictures if you wanted some! One sec i have some selfies i can send u

**felix privilege™:** wait fuck im not ready

**freckled sunshine:**

  
  
  
  
  


**felix privilege™:**

**canceled:** *gagging sounds*

**savagemin:** reaction in 

**savagemin:** 3

 **savagemin:** 2

 **savagemin:** 1

**felix privilege™:**

**felix privilege™:** WHEN THE FUCK DID U GET HERE

**confident gay:** it’s called a groupchat for a reason?

**freckled sunshine:** ohhh oops! 

**felix privilege™:** wasnt i kicked out???

**canceled:** i added u back purely for entertainment reasons

 **canceled:** also cuz i knew there was at least a 89% chance u wud be stupid enough to go onto the gc

**felix privilege™:** OH MY FUCKING GOD

 **felix privilege™:** u know what im gonna stay calm

 **felix privilege™:** stop drop n roll folks

**Woojin:** I don’t think that’s what stop drop n roll was made for

 **Woojin:** Channie get on here your adopted child is having a gay epiphany

_crispy ;) has logged on!_

**crispy ;):** God I hate this username

 **crispy ;):** Wait changbin???

**shinky:** ...and?

**crispy ;):**

**crispy ;):** FELIX????

**freckled sunshine:** hi hyung!

**canceled:** protective bro mode: tRiGGeREd

**confident gay:** changbin target: LoCKeD

**shinky:** wow y'all are perfect for each other what a disgrace

**confident gay:** ;)

**canceled:** o-o

**felix privilege™:** chan hyung ily but IM TRYING TO STAY CALM OKAY

**canceled:** bitch please ik u already saved those pics and set them as ur lock screen

**felix privilege™:** U DONT KNOW ANYTHING

**crispy ;):** woojin, did changbin just say he loves me for the first time?

**Woojin:** yes Channie, yes he did

**crispy ;):** is this real?

**Woojin:** yes Channie, yes it is

 **Woojin:** and so are those tears

**crispy ;):**

**skinky:** seriously?

**canceled:** k im not getting involved in whatever emotional parenthood sequence chan hyung’s in rn

**canceled:**

**canceled:** dear diary, Changbin just yeeted himself into a bush

**felix privilege™:** NO I DIDSMThg

**canceled:** WE’RE LEGIT WALKING TOGETHER I CAN SEE U SUFFOCATING URSELF IN SAID BUSH

**freckled sunshine:** why is Binnie hyung trying to become one with a bush?

**canceled:** let him be hes just transitioning back to his original state 

**felix privilege™:** FUCK U IM COMMUNICATING WITH NATURE

**crispy ;):** Shall we invest in a leash?

**confident gay:** please leave ur kinks out of this

**crispy ;):**

**shinky:** I’m not sure what’s more disturbing here

 **shinky** : the fact that you are next to each and yet communicating via text instead of verbally

 **shinky** : or that we are openly discussing Chan’s kinks again

 **shinky:** or that Changbin is going back to his natural state 

**crispy ;):** MY KINKS ARE NOT UP FOR DISCUSSION

**Woojin:** oh yeah?

**crispy ;):** YOU

 **crispy ;):** YOU ARE NOT A PART OF THIS CONVERSATION

**confident gay:** oh????

**freckled sunshine:** Binnie hyung isn’t a bush!! Bushes are prickly and Binnie hyung is soft

**felix privilege™:** i-

**canceled:** Changbin told me to tell u hes dead

**felix privilege™:** GO FUCK URSELF JISUNG

 **felix privilege™:** i want a fucking refund on this friendship

**canceled:** bitch i burned the receipts theres no escape

**felix priviledge:** well fuck me then

**canceled:** im not gonna say it but

 **canceled:** *looks into the camera like hes on the office*

**felix privilege™:**

**felix privilege™:** u said u wanted to be cremated right

**canceled:** shit

 **canceled:** wait so r u two like dating or smth now?

**confident gay:** …

**freckled sunshine:** guys i got this

**confident gay:** OKAY EVERYONE THIS IS UR QUEUE TO SHUT THE FUCK UP

**felix privilege™:** ummmmmm

**freckled sunshine:** Binnie hyung

**felix privilege™:** ha yes?

**freckled sunshine:** boyfriend my be you will?

 **freckled sunshine:** wait shoot

**confident gay:** u got it honey try again

**freckled sunshine:** you my will boyfriend be?

**shinky:** almost

**freckled sunshine:** you know whAT

 **freckled sunshine:** BINNIE I LIKE YOU PLEASE BE MY BOYFRIEND

**felix privilege™:** njshdJJSSKDJ

 **felix privilege™:** IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING

**freckled sunshine:**...yes?

**canceled:** give him a minute

**felix privilege™:** WAIT FUCK THIS IS HAPPENING

**canceled:** back to earth, bin, we’ve been over this

 **canceled:** u can go back to ff land after you RESPOND TO FELIX DAMMIT

**shinky:** do I want to know what ff stands for?

**canceled:** felix fantasy 

**confident gay:** well there’s your answer

**shinky:**

**crispy ;):** That land better be g rated

**canceled:** hyung? this is really not the time

**Woojin:** ill hold him down

**crispy ;):** you will do what now

**confident gay:** ooh spicy

**freckled sunshine:** um binnie hyung? should I assume this means no?

**canceled:** NO dont Felix

 **canceled:** bin is just slightly a complete fucking idiot so u gotta repeat stuff to him 

**freckled sunshine:** oh okay…

**confident gay:** go ahead honey

**freckled sunshine:** okay

 **freckled sunshine:** binnie hyung, I like you a lot, so will you please be my boyfriend?

**felix privilege™:** hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **felix privilege™:** OH MY FUCKING GOD YES ABSOLUTELY FOREVER AND EVER

**freckled sunshine:**

**freckled sunshine:** wait so you like me too??

_canceled is typing…_

**felix privilege™:** I THINK THE FUCK NOT JISUNG LEMME ANSWER

 **felix privilege™:** yes I really really really really like you Felix!!!!!!!

**freckled sunshine:** oh yay im so happy!!!!

**canceled:** FUCKING FINALLY

**Woojin:** cuties

**crispy ;):** I'm still recovering from the trauma that my precious brother is with this guy

**freckled sunshine:** Channie >:(

 **freckled sunshine:** im not a kid and i like changbin so hes mine now

_freckled sunshine changed [felix privilege™]’s username to [felix’s one and only™]_

**shinky:**

**felix’s one and only™:** oh my gosh thank you so much i want to cry now

**freckled sunshine:** no dont cry!! ill come give you a hug after class :)

**felix’s one and only™:** i-

_felix’s one and only™ changed [freckled sunshine]’s username to [changbin’s sunshine]_

**changbin’s sunshine:** :)))

**confident gay:** this is better than any kdrama ive ever seen

**crispy ;):** If Felix is happy then I’m happy.

**Woojin:** <3

**crispy ;):** Can my name be changed too please???

_shinky has logged off!_

_canceled has logged off!_

_confident gay has logged off!_

_felix’s one and only™ has logged off!_

**changbin’s sunshine:** hehe nope bye crispy hyung!

_changbin’s sunshine has logged off!_

**Woojin:** sorry baby ;)

_Woojin has logged off!_

  
**crispy ;):** GUYS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changlix is real and thriving, y’all.  
> FINALLY  
> What are your ultimate ships in SKZ, if you have any?  
> ALSO STRAY KIDS ARE COMING BACK WHO’S HYPED JSJDNDJDJ  
> *points furiously at self*  
> Lol okay
> 
> Song recs:  
> • Can’t You See Me- TXT (this gives me Billie Eilish vibes?? I love the concept and the dance is so intricate... TXT is so powerful I’m so proud of them)  
> • Still- DKB (this is such a change of pace from Sorry Mama!!! The video is so aesthetically appealing and the song is a whole bop. D1 sings so much and so does Harry June I FULLY SUPPORT. E-Chan’s hair is also on pointttt honestly the entire song is incredible)  
> • That’s Okay- D.O (I’ve been listening to this song since it came out, but have recently been playing it on repeat. Kyungsoo’s voice is so soothing and beautiful... this is the perfect song for when you’re in your feels)
> 
> EDIT 09/06: I realized I had more song recs from this past month so I decided to post them in this chapter instead of waiting for the next update! I am LIVING this multistan life :’)))
> 
> • Fantasia- Monsta X (I still haven’t recovered from the music video. The gold and black aesthetic, the choreo, the anthem vibe, the RAP LINES JDNDJDJDJD- also Kihyun gave me high key main dancer vibes??? We stan a god)  
> • Punch- NCT 127 (tbh it took me a while to get a taste for this song, but bOY did it grow on me!! It’s so... weird? But it’s so NCT :))) also the WHISPERING like ummm baby don’t stop much???)  
> • I Hate to Admit It- Bang Chan (I HAD to include this song. It makes me so emotional hearing the pain in his voice... and when Felix reacted to it while holding back tears... it broke my heart,, the song is incredible and feels so personal... that’s the beauty of it. I’m so proud of Chan because as he said in 3racha’s Start Line, music is “a gateway to show the world my opinion.” He showed the world and had the whole world crying. He has all my respect <3)
> 
> Okay that’s that!  
> Stay healthy everyone!
> 
> <3 s


	17. im so sorry not an update- but GODS MENU WAS SERVED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY ILL POST THE CHAPTER UPDATE RIGHT AFTER THIS I PROMISE

GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS

So I know God’s Menu came out around a week ago, which means I’m super late, but due to medical complications I had to wait a while before I could actually watch the comeback.   
  


(I can’t remember if I expressed this before, but I’m recovering from a brain injury and it’s pretty tough sometimes, which leads to getting sequences of medical testing and my body not handling it— that’s also why I take a really long time between each chapter lol, but I hope you can understand)  
  


Okay so after watching the cooking video stray kids posted, I was a mix of confusion, amusement and awe. First of all, what in the heck was that video XD I didn’t know if it was just stray kids being themselves and giving stays the best content or if it was a comeback teaser (I found out it was the latter lol). Honestly it was hilarious because they were all so SERIOUS chopping up vegetables and Changbin really looked like he was playing real life fruit ninja and I was living for it lolololol. Also CHANNIES WINK WHEN HE WAS SPRINKLING STUFF INTO THE BROTH JSBDHDJDNNDJDDJ I died. Immediately.   
  


Stray Kids delivered with this video and it wasn’t even the comeback. I loved it anyways it was amazing

Okay so let’s talk about God’s Menu. The first time I watched it, I literally had my mouth open the entire time. The way that the music drops and Changbin starts rapping right at the start slaps so HARD I WAS BREATHLESS. His red eye too oh my godddddd everything about him this era is incredible. Then Jisung starts slaying his rap too and THE “SAUCE” LINE AND CHOREO IS THE BEST THING IVE EVER SEEN STRAY KIDS HAVE THE MOST HILARIOUS CHOREOS. The camera work and transitions during this portion were outstanding as well, it was beautifully made.

SEUNGMIN’S HAIR AND HIS FOREHEAD AND HIS VOCALS YESSSS IT WAS EVERYTHING plus when he sang with Jeongin? Beautiful.   
  


Okay but who put Jeongin in a sleeveless top??? He is a CHILD but he GREW UP THIS COMEBACK I was in total shock jsjdndj he did amazing tho I’m so proud of him his vocals are standing out more and more!!

Felix. The duality is freaking real how can he be a jack frosted “5 star Michelin” and a tiny mosquito bub at the same time????? Anyways his hair with the glitter and the undercut was gorgeous he slayed this comeback and made it his I love it.

  
HYUNJINS HAIR. OH MY GOD. This is literally the best hair look ever, fight me. It suits him so well plus he’s already sassy and dramatic so now he can flip his hair or put it up in one of those cute lil ponytails he did— ITS BEAUTIFUL HES BEAUTIFUL WE SUPPORT

Okay but can I have a talk with JYP? We already been knew he lowkey doesn’t like Minho ever since he eliminated him but seriously?? He only has two lines, and they’re only like 3 words??? Like what the heck?? Plus he’s looking like the cutest carrot ever and you don’t even want to give him screen time? I have so many problems with jyp and this just made it worse. Anyways I love his hair this comeback it looks amazing and we see his f o r e h e a d <3 I personally think his voice would’ve been beautiful in one of jeongins lines but whatever jyp I’ll never like you anyways— go stream Minho’s fancams so we can support our boy :)))

Fact: I love it so much how Chan sings and raps in this song,, his voice is gorgeous and suits both rapping and singing perfectly. His hair was so many different colors in the teasers and everything so I wasn’t sure what to expect but black haired Chan is my favorite so I am thriving :D (okay but red hair is literally breathtaking on him oh my god) but plz let his hair rest tho,,

Overall, this comeback completely surpassed my expectations, but who's surprised? This is Stray Kids. I think 3racha also wholly participated in the lyrics and Chan in the song production??? Like??? The talent???? We stan. I am thriving as a STAY rn. :)

\----

Also I wanted to quickly talk about another comeback, even if it isn't Stray Kids!

I don't know if it was obvious, but I am a multistan, and one of my top groups along with Stray Kids is Victon. So I was already blown away by Nostalgic Night, which is now one of my all time favorite songs, and Howling followed suit. Mayday was no exception. 

Everything about this comeback is PHENOMENAL. The music video is a work of art, the song itself is soft but sensual and has a tinge of captivating creepiness to it, and the choreography, especially with the flashlights, is unique and complements the heavy sway of the music. I am literally so happy for Victon after getting their 3rd win overall and 1st win for Mayday. It's so sad to me that they are more on the unknown side of the spectrum in kpop, but their growth has been astounding and I wish them the best of luck for the future. 

Some moments in the song that I quite literally cannot get enough of: 1) Seungsik's first line, which is also the first line of the song overall, "losing all my sleep on you." The black and white filter of the music video combined with Seungsik's beautiful high-pitched voice adds so much to th eerie nature of the song, and was such an entracing way to start. 2) Seungwoo's rap line- so I am biased, because he is my bias in Victon, but I was estatic to hear Seungwoo rap. He hasn't rapped that much in recent songs (before and after his return), other than a few title tracks, and so to hear him rapping was like a breath of fresh air. He has almost a nasally sound to his voice, which affects his pronunciation and I think really highlights his unique rap style. BEAUTIFUL. And I could go on and on about all the parts of Mayday that had me shook, but for the sake of my fingers, my current headache and your sanity, I'll leave it at that for now. The song has been on repeat for the past week and my parents are on the verge of disowning me, but it's worth it :)

If you haven't heard of Victon or haven't listened to any of their songs, I highly recommend that you check them out! 

\----

Okay, I'm done ranting, I promise. 

I also am posting the next chapter for my story immediately, which is what you're actually here for lol.

Stay safe everyone and stream God's Menu and Mayday for clear skin!


	18. jisung and his cheesecake privileges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> confident gay: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> felix’s one and only™: I SWEAR TO GOD-  
> felix’s one and only™: han jisung.  
> felix’s one and only™: i will not hesitate to take away ur cheesecake privileges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I have no inspiration and I'm feeling like a potato so keep your expectations low for this chapter  
> I legitimately have no writing skills hhhhhh  
> Oh well I'll try to do better next time!!  
> Enjoy!

### ***************

**Felix**

| 

Found. of Art

| 

Korean 1

| 

Phys Ed

| 

AP English 4  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Chan**

| 

AP. Env Science

| 

AP Calc

| 

Phys Ed

| 

AP English 4  
  
**Jisung**

| 

Human Physio.

| 

Acting Seminar

| 

Korean 2

| 

Honors Precalc  
  
**Changbin**

| 

Found. of Art

| 

AP Poetry

| 

Korean 2

| 

English 2  
  
**Minho**

| 

Honors Korean 3

| 

Acting Seminar

| 

AP Bio

| 

AP Psych  
  
**Hyunjin**

| 

Human Physio.

| 

AP Poetry

| 

AP Bio

| 

Honors Precalc  
  
**Seungmin**

| 

Honors Korean 3

| 

AP Poetry

| 

AP Bio

| 

AP Euro History  
  
**Woojin**

| 

AP Stats

| 

AP Calc

| 

Phys Ed

| 

English 4  
  
**Jeongin**

| 

Found. of Art

| 

History 1

| 

Korean 1

| 

IM 1  
  
**BROADER SCHOOL SCHEDULE STUFF**

Homeroom- **7:15 to 7:30**

1st period- **7:30am to 8:55am**

2nd period- **9:00am to 10:25am**

3rd period- **10:30am to 12:30pm (cuz lunch)**

4th period- **12:30pm to 2:00pm**

**LUNCH**

1st lunch- 10:30am to 11am ->>> **Minho, Woojin**

2nd lunch- 11am to 11:30am ->>> **Seungmin, Jisung, Changbin**

3rd lunch- 11:30am to 12pm ->>> **Jeongin, Chan**

4th lunch- 12pm to 12:30pm ->>> **Felix, Hyunjin**

***********************

**8:57am- [stfu its just a picture]**

_felix’s one and only™ has logged on!_

**felix’s one and only™:** GUYS

 **felix’s one and only™:** felix gave me a hug after art

 **felix’s one and only™:** he was wearing a huge sweater n had sweater paws n IT WAS SO CUTE

_changbin’s sunshine has logged on!_

_confident gay has logged on!_

**changbin’s sunshine:** awww u can always have hugs binnie

**felix’s one and only™:** KJDbchdbedkcbjs

 **felix’s one and only™:** I feel like im in heaven

_shinky has logged on!_

**confident gay:** yikes whos gonna tell him 

**shinky:** this is not heaven, this is a public institution funded almost entirely by property taxes and to some extent the federal government

**confident gay:**

**felix’s one and only™:**

_canceled has logged on!_

**canceled:** the actual fuck-

_crispy ;) has logged on!_

_Woojin has logged on!_

**crispy ;):** I’m still mad at you guys for ditching me

**Woojin:** no you’re not

**crispy ;):** No I’m not

**shinky:**...do we want to know?

**Woojin:** I kissed it better :)

**canceled:** disgusting

**felix’s one and only™:** i feel like im on a cloud

**canceled:** are u high

**changbin’s sunshine:** yes, but not on weed! on what he calls felffection hehe

**Woojin:**...is that a drug?

**crispy ;):** IT BETTER NOT BE

**felix’s one and only™:** nope. its much better. its felix affection™

**confident gay:** do you guys trademark everything now

**changbin’s sunshine:** yep!

**shinky:**...why

**felix’s one and only™:** WHAT WE HAVE IS SPECIAL OKAY

 **felix’s one and only™:** ALSO LOOK AT THIS

 **felix’s one and only™:** LOOK AT THIS!!!111!!!1

**canceled:** jesus calm ur tiny ass down

**felix’s one and only™:**

**felix’s one and only™:** im going to be the bigger person here n ignore u

**confident gay:** BIGGER PERSON the tiny man says

**canceled:** yeah good luck w that short stuff

**felix’s one and only™:** i hate everything

 **felix’s one and only™:** except for u felix

**changbin’s sunshine:** :)

**canceled:** ( ˘ ³˘)♥

**felix’s one and only™:** not u, flaky graham cracker lookin ass bitch

**canceled:** i-

 **canceled:** guess ill go get my moisturizer

**shinky:** i am lost

**crispy ;):** What even…?

 **crispy ;):** I'm too old for this

**Woojin:** you’re 18?

**crispy ;):** Yes.

**felix’s one and only™:** ok we get it chan hyung ur getting time crusty but can we get back to felix and his sweater

**canceled:** TIME CRUSTY

**crispy ;):** Excuse me?

**Woojin:** let it go bby 

**crispy ;):** Fine -_-

**confident gay:** into the unknownnnnnnnnnn

**changbin’s sunshine:** isnt that frozen 2?

**felix’s one and only™:** yeah wrong song and movie dumbass

**confident gay:** dont think i wont eat u midget

**felix’s one and only™:** k wtf is today harass changbin day?

**shinky:** its a recurring holiday look on the calendar

**canceled:** HAHAHAHA

**felix’s one and only™:** CAN WE GET BACK TO FELIX N HIS SWEATER

**confident gay:** obsessed much?

**felix’s one and only™:** yes.

**Woojin:** i hope thats healthy

**changbin’s sunshine:** i like that sweater too binnie hyung!

 **changbin’s sunshine:** ill wear it more often :)

**canceled:** hey bin

 **canceled:** did u get consent to take his pic this time?

**confident gay:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**felix’s one and only™:** I SWEAR TO GOD-

 **felix’s one and only™:** han jisung.

 **felix’s one and only™:** i will not hesitate to take away ur cheesecake privileges

**Woojin: ...** and how is this a threat?

**felix’s one and only™:** u know how chan has a daddy kink? well jisung has a cheesecake kink

**shinky:**

**confident gay:**

**changbin’s sunshine:**

**Woojin:**

**canceled:**

**crispy ;):** I DONT HAVE-

 **crispy ;):** You know what I give up

**canceled:** bITCH-

 **canceled:** i just love cheesecake

 **canceled:** do i look like i wanna fuck a cheesecake? NO

**confident gay:** yeah im pretty sure my name isnt cheesecake…?

**canceled:** JSBFVUWHREIEHF

**crispy ;):** I have many regrets

 **crispy ;):** But my biggest one is making this group chat

**shinky:** you’ve just realized this?

**crispy ;):** -_-

**Woojin:** Felix, this is your queue to leave and never come back

 **Woojin:** Protect your innocence

**shinky:** while ur at it take Changbin with you

 **shinky:** don’t waste your energy trying to protect him tho 

**felix’s one and only™:** excuse me

**shinky:** you and Felix are leaving together and you’re complaining?

**felix’s one and only™:** LIXIE LEAD THE WAY

**changbin’s sunshine:** can u buy me ice cream?

**felix’s one and only™:** of course :)

**changbin’s sunshine:** :D

_changbin’s sunshine has logged off!_

_felix’s one and only™ has logged off!_

**canceled:** in conclusion cheesecake is the best cake

**shinky:** i would appreciate it if you would refrain from using that word until the end of time

**Woojin:** agreed

**confident gay:** i like it

**crispy ;):** The word, the cake or its new definition?

**Woojin:** sweetheart I love you but why

**crispy ;):**

**Woojin:** oh my god baby dont cry

**crispy ;):** I LOVE YOU TOO

**Woojin:** <3<3<3

**crispy ;):** <3<3<3

**shinky:** well then

**canceled:** im still waiting for minho hyung’s answer

**confident gay:** all of the above ;)

**shinky:** ew

**confident gay:** oh look, Monsta X’s Jealousy is playing on shuffle!

**shinky:** i have no respect for you

**confident gay:** its mutual honey ;D

**canceled:** jealousy is a whole ass bop tho 

**crispy ;):** Stop being mean to each other and get to class!!!

 **crispy ;):** And Seungmin go talk to Hyunjin!

**shinky:** what

 **shinky:** why would I talk to him?

**crispy ;):** Since you’re both in AP poetry?

**shinky:** and how do you know this?

**Woojin:** he memorized your schedules

**canceled:** slightly creepy but k

 **canceled:** hyung r u still crying?

**crispy ;):** NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS

_crispy ;) has logged off!_

**confident gay:** i would take that as a yes

**Woojin:** get to class children

**shinky:** okay

**canceled:** he listens to you???

**shinky:** hes the only one i respect in this god awful group chat

_shinky has logged off!_

**canceled:** the power you hold

**Woojin:** yep now get to class before i use this power to whoop ur ass

 **Woojin:** u too mr. flirt 

**canceled:** o-okay

**confident gay:** ive been exposed

**Woojin:** GO

_Woojin has logged off!_

**confident gay:** hey jisung wait

**canceled:** um yeah?

**confident gay:** i havent even said anything yet

**canceled:** i get nervous when i talk to hot boys

 **canceled:** i- and stupid apparently isvbiyebg

**confident gay:** its ok sweetheart ur already stupid but ur cute too so its endearing

**canceled:** idk if that was a compliment but ill take it

**confident gay:** yeah it was cutie

**canceled:** (*´ω｀*)

**confident gay:** ok but srsly i wanted to ask u… would u like to go on a date w me? after school?

 **confident gay:** it can be totally informal i just rly like you,, past all the flirting i rly do wanna get to know u

**canceled:**

**confident gay:** jisung?

**canceled:** im SHAKING

**confident gay:** oh sweetie

**canceled:** ur not kidding??? u wanna go out w me????

**confident gay:** 100% serious

**canceled:** OMG YES PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE

 **canceled:** i um

 **canceled:** i really like u too

**confident gay:** wait rly

**canceled:** yes!!!

 **canceled:** was that not obvious

 **canceled:** i uh

 **canceled:** also really dont mind the flirting…

**confident gay:** well i wasnt sure! but im so happy :)

 **confident gay:** okay bby ill keep my game up

**canceled:** o.o

 **canceled:** so about that date?

**confident gay:** right after school? ull see where were going its a surprise :)

**canceled:** okay!! i cant wait 

**confident gay:** cute

 **confident gay:** see u in class ;)

**confident gay:**

**canceled:**

**canceled:** please dont tell me that was the bell

**confident gay:** shit were gonna be late

**canceled:** woojin hyung is going to kill us

**confident gay:** what he doesnt know wont hurt, right?

**canceled:** right he left!! oh thank fuck

**confident gay:** we’re rly late tho we gotta run

**canceled:** lets go!!!

_confident gay has logged off!_

**canceled:** holy shit im going on a date w minho

 **canceled:**!!!!!

_confident gay has logged on!_

**confident gay:** JISUNG GET OFF UR PHONE

_canceled has logged off!_

_confident gay has logged off!_

  
  


**2:34 pm- [stfu its just a picture]**

_crispy ;) has logged on!_

  
**crispy ;):** Did we just miss a whole confession

******************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knows how to end a chapter? Not me apparently! :D  
> Sighhhhhh  
> I have no inspiration  
> Also sorry abut the cheesecake thing... lol  
> I actually made mini cheesecakes for my sister's birthday and they were amazing  
> Anyways I'm sorry if that scarred y'all dhfjfkf
> 
> Okie dokie here are song recs:  
> (I'm not including God's Menu or Mayday cuz I already wrote a whole essay)
> 
> \- Turn Back Time by WayV (holy guacamole this mv was chaotic, but so are WayV lol. It hits so hard and the mv is goregeous!! The chorus is literally so catchy I go around my house and periodically shout "STOP, REWIND, TURN BACK TIME 5432")  
> \- Candy by Baekhyun (he is literally a whole cutie. I love how versatile Baekhyun is!! Candy is incredibly different from UN Village, and at first I wasn't sure what to think since his previous release was exactly my taste. However after listening to Candy a second time I fell in love with it. The pink-toned mv, the smooth and flirty rhythms were hypnotizing, and the super cute choreo was a cherry on top. This song makes me so happyyyy)  
> \- Left and Right by Seventeen (this is like The Members of Seventeen and their Personalities: The Musical and I am LIVING for it. The music is bouncy and fun, the choreo is hilarious, and the music video is a comedic masterpiece. Not only that but, the vocals and rap lines in this song were incredible as well. The playful nature of the song and mv brought me back to the days of Mansae and I may or may not have gotten emotional- seventeen have gone so far I am so proud of them!!)
> 
> Okay I'm going to go pass out and possibly shrivel up into the talentless pinecone that I am because of this humidity  
> I'll come back when my hair looks less like a hijacked cloud lol  
> Anyways I hope you guys have a great week!  
> As always, comments are very much appreciated!  
> Byeee
> 
> <3


	19. in conclusion, seungmin is a cheeto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shakespeare: don’t underestimate shakespeare and his 1001 ways to murder
> 
> changbin’s sunshine: murder is not the answer guys
> 
> shakespeare: youre right  
> shakespeare: its a question  
> shakespeare: and the answer is always yes
> 
> crispy ;): Seungmin nO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello peeps!  
> you may have noticed that I am posting an update 3 weeks after the previous one instead of 1 month.  
> IF THAT ISNT PROGRESS I DONT KNOW WHAT IS  
> I feel proud okay lol  
> anyways!  
> I hope everyone is doing well!
> 
> Enjoyyyy
> 
> Oh and here’s a list of everyone’s usernames, to avoid confusion!
> 
> Chan: crispy ;)  
> Woojin: Woojin, GOD  
> Jisung: canceled  
> Minho: confident gay  
> Changbin: felix’s one and only™  
> Felix: changbin’s sunshine  
> Seungmin: shinky, shakespeare, satan, done 
> 
> note: there may be some inaccuracies relating to religion in here. this is meant for entertainment purposes only, but I apologize if it offends anyone!

**Felix**

| 

Found. of Art

| 

Korean 1

| 

Phys Ed

| 

AP English 4  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Chan**

| 

AP. Env Science

| 

AP Calc

| 

Phys Ed

| 

AP English 4  
  
**Jisung**

| 

Human Physio.

| 

Acting Seminar

| 

Korean 2

| 

Honors Precalc  
  
**Changbin**

| 

Found. of Art

| 

AP Poetry

| 

Korean 2

| 

English 2  
  
**Minho**

| 

Honors Korean 3

| 

Acting Seminar

| 

AP Bio

| 

AP Psych  
  
**Hyunjin**

| 

Human Physio.

| 

AP Poetry

| 

AP Bio

| 

Honors Precalc  
  
**Seungmin**

| 

Honors Korean 3

| 

AP Poetry

| 

AP Bio

| 

AP Euro History  
  
**Woojin**

| 

AP Stats

| 

AP Calc

| 

Phys Ed

| 

English 4  
  
**Jeongin**

| 

Found. of Art

| 

History 1

| 

Korean 1

| 

IM 1  
  
**BROADER SCHOOL SCHEDULE STUFF**

Homeroom- **7:15 to 7:30**

1st period- **7:30am to 8:55am**

2nd period- **9:00am to 10:25am**

3rd period- **10:30am to 12:30pm (cuz lunch)**

4th period- **12:30pm to 2:00pm**

**LUNCH**

1st lunch- 10:30am to 11am ->>> **Minho, Woojin**

2nd lunch- 11am to 11:30am ->>> **Seungmin, Jisung, Changbin**

3rd lunch- 11:30am to 12pm ->>> **Jeongin, Chan**

4th lunch- 12pm to 12:30pm ->>> **Felix, Hyunjin**

* * *

**2:02 pm- [stfu its just a picture]**

_crispy ;) has logged on!_

**crispy ;):** Did we just miss a whole confession

 **crispy ;):** My children are growing up, Woojin

_Woojin has logged on!_

**Woojin:** i think bodies stop growing in the tomb, Channie

**crispy ;):** What

_felix’s one and only™ has logged on!_

**felix’s one and only™:** okay who the fuck pissed off god

_shinky has logged on!_

**shinky:** changbin, for the last time, get back to studying

**felix’s one and only™:** NO

 **felix’s one and only™:** I REFUSE

 **felix’s one and only™:** I DONT NEED THIS

**shinky:** your current grade says otherwise

**felix’s one and only™:**

**felix’s one and only™:** okay fine but can we watch woojin hyung’s murder first

**shinky:** fine

 **shinky:** who’s dying?

_canceled has logged on!_

**canceled:** guys quick is woojin here

**Woojin:** thats hyung to you

 **Woojin:** let’s have a chat in the graveyard

**canceled:** SHIT

 **canceled:** MINHO HYUNG RUN WHILE YOU CAN

_confident gay has logged on!_

**confident gay:** FUCK

**crispy ;):** What did you two do??

**Woojin:** I told them to go to class and they didnt listen

**canceled:** how do u even KNOW

**Woojin:** the chat saves messages honey :)

**confident gay:** fUCK I forgot about that

 **confident gay:** IM SORRY

**canceled:** IM TOO CUTE TO DIE

**confident gay:** I SECOND THAT

**shinky:** ew ok go ahead woojin hyung its been confirmed they need to go

**crispy ;):** No murder in my household

**canceled:** arent we ur children???? 

**canceled:** does this not mean we are gods children???

 **canceled:** what about your faith???

 **canceled:** have you no mercy???

**confident gay:**

**confident gay:** WHAT HE SAID

**Woojin:** so was lucifer and i banished him

 **Woojin:** give up hellspawn

**crispy ;):** Woojin!!

**Woojin:** ill give u a kiss

**crispy ;):**

**crispy ;):** Proceed

_crispy ;) has changed [Woojin]’s username to [GOD]_

**confident gay:** C O R R U P T I O N

**canceled:** B E T R A Y A L

**shinky:** hopefully termination comes next

**GOD:** :)

**confident gay:** wAITJSDVBDNVKIF

**canceled:** njusdFHUARVWrfvhwr

_confident gay has gone offline!_

_canceled has gone offline!_

**shinky:**...wow

**felix’s one and only™:** there is so much screaming in the hallway

**shinky:** was that minho?

**felix’s one and only™:** hes speeding damn

 **felix’s one and only™:** jfc theres jisung naruto running

 **felix’s one and only™:** AND WOOJIN HYUNGS AFTER THEM AINDIUDHFIEF

 **felix’s one and only™:** CHAN HYUNG UR MAN CAN R U N

**crispy ;):** Love him :,)

**shinky:** who knew murder could be romantic

_changbin’s sunshine has logged on!_

**changbin’s sunshine:** binnie hyung got me ice cream! c:

**felix’s one and only™:** omg hi bby

**changbin’s sunshine:** hiiiii

**shinky:** would you like to partake in the viewing of jisung and minho’s murder, courtesy of woojin hyung?

**changbin’s sunshine:** what???

**crispy ;):** SEUNGMIN NO

**felix’s one and only™:** SEUNGMIN NO

 **felix’s one and only™:** he is the only true child of god among us

**changbin’s sunshine:** why are jisung hyung and minho hyung dying?

**shinky:** they didn’t listen to god

**changbin’s sunshine:** god?

**crispy ;):** Woojin

**GOD:** hi lixie :)

**changbin’s sunshine:** hi!

 **changbin’s sunshine:** are we changing religions?

**crispy ;):** No

**GOD:** u sure about that?

**crispy ;):** Who am I kidding my religion changed the moment I saw you

**GOD:** :)

**changbin’s sunshine:**...okay?

**shinky:** my level of concern for your mental well being has yet to reach its limit apparently

**felix’s one and only™:** i am disturbed

_confident gay has logged on!_

_canceled has logged on!_

**shinky:** they’re still alive?

 **shinky:** :(

**felix’s one and only™:** e v i l

**shinky:** born and raised honey

**felix’s one and only™:** o.O

**canceled:** actually i would much rather be dead rn

**confident gay:** death seems promising

**canceled:** a sweet escape 

**confident gay:** a brighter future

**felix’s one and only™:** ...yikes

**crispy ;):** What happened?

**GOD:** I made them go apologize to their teacher for being late

**changbin’s sunshine:** well that’s nice!

**canceled:** INCORRECT

**confident gay:** it was AWFUL

**canceled:** I want to die

**confident gay:** we were busy apologizing and the teacher looked at Woojin hyung and asked why he was there

**canceled:** and he legit says in the most serious voice “I’m their father and their god”

**felix’s one and only™:** WHATJDJDJDJ

**confident gay:** THE TEACHER LOOKED SO DISTURBED

**canceled:** I never want to go to that class again

**GOD:** did I lie tho?

**crispy ;):** Nope :)

**shinky:** I was hoping for a more tragic ending but I guess I can accept this

**felix’s one and only™:** okay shakespeare 

_GOD changed [shinky]’s name to [shakespeare]_

**felix’s one and only™:**

**shakespeare:** don’t underestimate shakespeare and his 1001 ways to murder

**changbin’s sunshine:** murder is not the answer guys

**shakespeare:** youre right

 **shakespeare:** its a question

 **shakespeare:** and the answer is always yes

**crispy ;):** Seungmin nO

**shakespeare:** next time then

**crispy ;):** No murder

**shakespeare:** you’re really gonna make me change my whole bucket list huh

**felix’s one and only™:** okay please chill satan

_felix's one and only has changed [shakespeare]’s username to [satan]_

**canceled:** isn’t like satan super hot tho since he’s from hell

 **canceled:** so like he can’t chill

**felix’s one and only™:** dude tf

**satan:** i like my bacon crispy anyways

**felix’s one and only™:** ABORT ABORT ABORT

**canceled:** GET THE WATER HOSES READY BITCHES

**felix’s one and only™:** TAKE THAT YOU FLAMING CHEETO

**satan:** did you just… refer to satan as a Cheeto?

**canceled:** he do be flaming tho

**satan:** ok time to retire I don’t have the energy for this

_[satan] has changed their username to [done]_

**crispy ;):**

**GOD:**

**crispy ;):** I don’t think this is what happens in the Bible

**changbin’s sunshine:** wait what’s our religion now?

**confident gay:** I’d like to take a break from religion after whatever the fuck that mess was

**crispy ;):** Fair.

 **crispy ;):** Let’s talk about something that doesn’t involve murder or hell

 **crispy ;):** Like Minho and Jisung??? 

**GOD:** ok but are you really surprised tho?

**crispy ;):** I didn’t expect it???

**changbin’s sunshine:** hyung even I knew 

**felix’s one and only™:** ouch

**canceled:** YES MINSUNG IS REAL

 **canceled** : IM ON A DATE WITH MINHO

**confident gay:** :))))

**crispy ;):** Weren’t you just getting chased by Woojin?

**canceled:** yeh but then we finessed his ass n made our great escape in Minho’s car

**confident gay:** which is a bmw btw ;)

**GOD:** correction: they screamed and ran away from the teacher and made me drive them to a cafe because Minho does not have a car

**confident gay:** that was confidential information-

**canceled:** details details 

**canceled:** n e ways MINHO BOUGHT ME CHEESCAKE!!!

**done:** oh my god not this again

 **done:** that word needs to be banned

**canceled:** suck it up bitch 

**canceled:** im not dead and im eating cheesecake so im living my best life fr 

**crispy ;):** So y’all are together now??

**canceled:** hold up

 **canceled:** bitch be my boyfriend

**confident gay:** kay

**canceled:** yes we are

**confident gay:** :)

**GOD:** …

**felix’s one and only:** I think this goes against anything ever written ab relationships but ok

**canceled:** nICE

**done:** you both are the epitome of chaos in the form of a relationship

**changbin’s sunshine:** I think it’s cute!!

**confident gay:** Felix is the only relevant one in this group chat

**crispy ;):** How did this happen? Why are my children growing up? Where did I go wrong?

**confident gay:** such deep questions, no one who cares enough to answer… a true predicament

**canceled:** sorry im in a relationship now so i no longer associate myself w the elderly

**felix’s one and only:** the fuck kind of logic is that?

**crispy ;):** I am ONE YEAR OLDER THAN YOU

**canceled:** that’s 365 days

**confident gay:** 8,760 hours

**canceled:** 525,600 minutes

**confident gay:** 31,536,000 seconds 

**crispy ;):**

**crispy ;):** Point taken 

**done:** I think this relationship should be terminated for our collective sanity

**changbin’s sunshine:** no seungmin, that’s mean >:(

**done:**

**felix’s one and only:** FELIX IS SO POWERFUL 

**changbin’s sunshine:** :)

**confident gay:** k bye losers can’t have y’all ruining this

**canceled:** byeeeeee

_confident gay has logged off!_

_canceled has logged off!_

**changbin’s sunshine:** is Jisung going to eat a whole cheesecake?

**crispy ;):** I do not support this unhealthy lifestyle

**felix’s one and only™:** no one asked u mom

 **felix’s one and only™:** also who’s surprised the dumbass has done it before

**GOD:** I barely know him yet that is still not surprising

**done:** we can talk about how jisung is a disappointment later now get back to work 

**felix’s one and only™:** me?

**done:** presumably yes, since I just told you the same thing out loud while looking you in the eyes

**felix’s one and only™:** worth a shot

**done:** right 

**felix’s one and only™:** see you tmr lix!!

**changbin’s sunshine:** bye!!!

_felix’s one and only™ has logged off!_

**done:** sigh

_done has logged off!_

**GOD:** I see their tutoring sessions are going well lol

**crispy ;):** The poor librarian though honestly 

**crispy ;):** Lixie u coming? Woojin and I are in the car

**changbin’s sunshine:** yep!

_crispy ;) has logged off!_

_GOD has logged off!_

_changbin’s sunshine has logged off!_

  
  


**3:35pm- [stfu its just a picture]**

_confident gay has logged on!_

_confident gay has changed the groupchat name to [jisung ate a whole cheesecake]_

_crispy ;) has logged on!_

**crispy ;):** I regret ever having children

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized only after posting this that the whole chapter is literally one groupchat's messages...  
> oops lol  
> hope its still okay  
> also dont worry hyunjin and jeongin are will join the mess soon!  
> this whole story just progresses really slowly sorry XD  
> thanks for putting up with me hhhh
> 
> anyways song recs for this update!!
> 
> •Easy by Stray Kids (first of all, Minho OWNED this era and I am living for it. Secondly, the song is so authentically 3racha and the choreography is unbelievably smooth and satisfying... CAN WE TALK ABOUT JEONGIN'S LINES??? THE "느낌이 가는 대로 play it now 마치" is the best part of the song, hands down. HIS VOICE IS LITERALLY PERFECT IN THIS SONG. Also if y'all watched the live performances, it will be obvious that lipsynching is not part of Jeongin's vocabulary,, this boy is POWERFUL. I also feel like the choreo suits Minho's natural dance style so well and he just shines throughout the whole song- can y'all tell im a Minho stan lollll)  
> •Thunder by VeriVery (ughhhhhh i was so excited for this comebcak after the masterpiece that is Lay Back... VeriVery did not disappoint. The song is exhilirating and brings you through a convoluted plot only to leave you wanting more. I love how the mv isn't overly focused on being visually pleasing, either- the video follows a storya nd it feels like you're watching a movie. The choreo is so SMOOTH too ugh I hope more people start stanning VeriVery, especially after RTK)  
> •Red Sun by Dreamcatcher (this reminded me so much of VIXX's Voodoo Doll and I LOVE these concepts, although unfortunately they aren't as prevalent for girl groups. Anyways Dreamcatcher slayed this song, it's a perfect mix of delicacy and creepiness, you just feel hypnotized throughout the whole song... not to mention that this song was made for Dami- her rap line is magnificent- and queen Kim Bora choreographed this!! Stan talent stan Dreamcatcher)  
> •Monster by SeulRene (oh. my. god. I am still not over the music video. The outfits, the choreography, the rap verses... everything was impeccable. This type of dark, edgy music is exactly my cup of tea and I have been playing this song on repeat for the past week. And the scenes where their faces were so close together???? My heart cannot take this please spare me. Anyways this song remains legendary these girls are so talented)
> 
> Omg that was literally so long I’m so sorry XD  
> Well that's all for today's update!  
> Stay safe and healthy :)
> 
> <3 s


	20. jisung and minho, please spare the janitor’s closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crispy ;): Now back to our previous problems: NO exorcisms children and no murdering 12-year-olds
> 
> crispy ;): And no doing unethical things in janitor’s closets for God’s sake
> 
> canceled: OBJECTION YOUR HONOR
> 
> crispy ;): Um???
> 
> crispy ;): Denied???
> 
> confident gay: MORE PERSUASIVE OBJECTION YOUR HONOR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!!  
> i hope you’re all doing well :)  
> i really suck at posting regularly and i’m sorry about that, it’s just hard for me to find the motivation to write lol
> 
> anyways
> 
> this chapter is kinda messy and idk if i’m happy with it, but i am done stressing about this so here we are XD  
> hope you enjoy!!

**Felix**

| 

Found. of Art

| 

Korean 1

| 

Phys Ed

| 

AP English 4  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Chan**

| 

AP. Env Science

| 

AP Calc

| 

Phys Ed

| 

AP English 4  
  
**Jisung**

| 

Human Physio.

| 

Acting Seminar

| 

Korean 2

| 

Honors Precalc  
  
**Changbin**

| 

Found. of Art

| 

AP Poetry

| 

Korean 2

| 

English 2  
  
**Minho**

| 

Honors Korean 3

| 

Acting Seminar

| 

AP Bio

| 

AP Psych  
  
**Hyunjin**

| 

Human Physio.

| 

AP Poetry

| 

AP Bio

| 

Honors Precalc  
  
**Seungmin**

| 

Honors Korean 3

| 

AP Poetry

| 

AP Bio

| 

AP Euro History  
  
**Woojin**

| 

AP Stats

| 

AP Calc

| 

Phys Ed

| 

English 4  
  
**Jeongin**

| 

Found. of Art

| 

History 1

| 

Korean 1

| 

IM 1  
  
**  
BROADER SCHOOL SCHEDULE STUFF**

Homeroom \-  **7:15 to 7:30**

1st period \-  **7:30am to 8:55am**

2nd period \-  **9:00am to 10:25am**

3rd period \-  **10:30am to 12:30pm (cuz lunch)**

4th period \-  **12:30pm to 2:00pm**

**LUNCH**

1st lunch \-  10:30am to 11am ->>> **Minho, Woojin**

2nd lunch \-  11am to 11:30am ->>> **Seungmin, Jisung, Changbin**

3rd lunch \-  11:30am to 12pm ->>> **Jeongin, Chan**

4th lunch \-  12pm to 12:30pm ->>> **Felix, Hyunjin**

* * *

**  
  
  
7:58am- [jisung ate a whole cheesecake]**

_felix’s one and only™ has logged on!_

**felix’s one and only™:** chan hyung? do i have ur permission to hit a 12 year old?

_crispy ;) has logged on!_

_GOD has logged on!_

**crispy ;):** Absolutely not

**felix’s one and only™:**...woojin hyung?

**GOD:** take a guess

**felix’s one and only™:** damn

_done has logged on!_

_changbin’s sunshine has logged on!_

**done:** im pretty sure there are no 12-year-olds in highschool

**felix’s one and only™:** HE LOOKS 12

_canceled has logged on!_

**crispy ;):** Felix?

**changbin’s sunshine:** he definitely looks younger than me…

**canceled:** okay HOW

**GOD:** thats like god level impossible

 **GOD:** i would know since im god

**felix’s one and only™:**...right

 **felix’s one and only™:** anyways- baby face, braces, overalls???

**changbin’s sunshine:** dont worry I already told binnie hyung not to take a picture of him

**felix’s one and only™:** felix!!!!!

**changbin’s sunshine:** hyung u know I had to >:(

**canceled:** LMAO 

**done:** you brought that onto yourself

**changbin’s sunshine:** its okay binnie hyung 

**felix’s one and only™:** :(

**changbin’s sunshine:** <3

**felix’s one and only™:** :)

**canceled:** bin ur too easy

**felix’s one and only™:** stfu go suck faces w minho hyung

**canceled:** dont need to tell me twice

_confident gay has logged on!_

**confident gay:** ;)

**canceled:**

**GOD:** apparently there are other powers at work here

**felix’s one and only™:** 1st of all ew

 **felix’s one and only™:** 2nd of all i still hav a big problem here in the form of a child

**changbin’s sunshine:** he looked a little lost coming into class too hehe

**crispy ;):** Aww he’s probably a freshman!!!

 **crispy ;):** Ask him his name!!

**GOD:** Channie.

**crispy ;):** What?

**GOD:** No.

**crispy ;):** But

**GOD:** No. No more children.

**crispy ;):** One more-

**GOD:** We’ve talked about this

**felix’s one and only™:** wat the actual fuck-

**confident gay:** wut even is this groupchat

**canceled:** i am concerned-

**crispy ;):** I mean it’s true I can’t stand you all 

**crispy ;):** And my sanity has become more and more nonexistent with each devil child 

**canceled:** hEY

**crispy ;):** But this one looks cute I want him

**done:** that reasoning sounds sketchy 

**GOD:** sigh 

**GOD:** Channie when will u learn

**crispy ;):** :’)

**confident gay:** smiling thru the pain i see

**felix’s one and only™:** ... ill be offended later when i dont have to deal with an infant

 **felix’s one and only™:** well, 1 problem solved

 **felix’s one and only™:** he presented himself as Jeongin

**changbin’s sunshine:**

**felix’s one and only™:**

**changbin’s sunshine:** i dont like him

**crispy ;):** WHAT HAPPENED

**done:** what’s going on

**felix’s one and only™:** he legit just said “can u 2 please stop being gross and in love? its disrupting my creative process”

 **felix’s one and only™:** THIS KID-

**changbin’s sunshine:** he’s mean >:(

**canceled:** HAHAHAHHAHAHA

**confident gay:** i like him

**crispy ;):** Well at first I was hesitant since Felix said he didn’t like him

 **crispy ;):** But he sounds adorable so I vote we keep him

**GOD:** yep i take it back Channie he’s officially adopted

**crispy ;):** YES

**felix’s one and only™:** k I told him he was adopted now and he took one look at me and says “the fuck I am” and walked off 

**felix’s one and only™:** i cannot stand this kid

 **felix’s one and only™:** infanticide is now legal

**crispy ;):** No it is not

 **crispy ;):** And you spend too much time with Seungmin

**done:** it’s my role model worthy influence

**felix’s one and only™:** i wud bet im actually being possessed but k

**canceled:** oooh can i perform the exorcism?? i have crayons shavings, a toothpick n school scissors

**felix’s one and only™:**

**GOD:** you can perform your exorcism on a piece of paper and make origami

**canceled:** how am i gonna make a spice? do i look like a spice maker?

**felix’s one and only:** that’s oregano idiot

**canceled:** i can make spicy origami-

**confident gay:** i cannot believe i am in a relationship with you

**canceled:** u best believe it :D

**confident gay:** gotta say im proud of my bf for inhaling that entire cheesecake tho

 **confident gay:** the server was shocked

**changbin’s sunshine:** you really ate a whole cheesecake??

**canceled:** yup :D

 **canceled:** i felt like shit afterwards but it was so worth it

**done:** congratulations, you officially ruined my day

**felix’s one and only:** we cud all live without that piece of information

 **felix’s one and only™:** and u just had to change the gc name huh

 **felix’s one and only™:** I have to be reminded of his dumbassery every damn time I open the chat

**canceled:** hey fuck u it’s an ACKOMPLISCHMENT  
  


 **confident gay:** am i not allowed to be proud of my bf??   
  


**canceled:** ACCOMPLIHSENMENT

**confident gay:**

**canceled:** ACOMMPLISHEMMENT

**confident gay:**

**canceled:** FUCK

**confident gay:** i am no longer proud

**canceled:** HEY NO TAKE BACKSIES

**confident gay:** no what now

**felix’s one and only™:** hes old ji he doesnt know shit

**confident gay:** want to test that?

**felix’s one and only™:** haha 

**felix’s one and only™:** no plz

**confident gay:** :)

**canceled:** hey bin wanna be my bf instead 

****felix’s one and only™:**** ew no tf

**canceled:** WHY NOT

**confident gay:** k since im single now guess ill go after seungmin

**done:** excuse me??

**canceled:**

**canceled:** NO FINE OKAY PLZ BE MY BF AGAIN

**confident gay:**

**canceled:** but only cuz seungmin and hyunjin belong together cant hav u ruining that

**confident gay:** come here u lil bitch

**canceled:** COME AND GET ME

**crispy ;):** No please don’t

**confident gay:** u can run but ur stupid so ull probably run into a wall 

**confident gay:** either way im gonna catch u so u better start running

**canceled:** im offended

 **canceled:** but wheres the lie tho lol

 **canceled:** rope or handcuffs this time?

**confident gay:** youll just have to find out :)

**crispy ;):**

**crispy ;):** Okay time to go cleanse myself in holy water

****felix’s one and only™:**** plz share some w me I’m in actual pain  
  


 **canceled:** minho hyung if when u catch me u dont slam me against the wall and make out with me were breaking up

  
_felix’s one and only™ has logged off!_

_changbin’s sunshine has logged off!_

_done has logged off!_

_GOD has logged off!_

**canceled:** i think we scared them off

_confident gay has gone offline!_

**canceled:** JSBDJJDJSBFJDJSJDKDKSIJF

_canceled has gone offline!_

  
  


**8:53am- [jisung ate a whole cheesecake]**

_canceled has logged on!_

_confident gay has logged on!_

**canceled:** hey guys guess what

_felix’s one and only™ has logged on!_

**felix’s one and only™:** DONT

 **felix’s one and only™:** PLEASE SPARE US

 **felix’s one and only™:** WE DONT WANNA FUCKING KNOW

  
 **confident gay:** what do u mean??

_GOD has logged on!_

_crispy ;) has logged on!_

**canceled:** minho just took me out to breakfast!!

**canceled:**

****

**canceled:** he may not be looking

 ** **canceled:**** but he do be looking hella good

**GOD:** arent u supposed to be in class?

**canceled:** yes but i was hungry :(

**felix’s one and only™:** well okay thats not so bad

**confident:** furiously making out in the janitor’s closet is energy consuming, ofc my bby was hungry

  
**crispy ;):**

**GOD:**

****felix’s one and only™:  
  
** **

_done has logged on!_

**done:**

**done:** why do I always log on at the worst possible moments

_changbin’s sunshine has logged on!_

**changbin’s sunshine:** oh no

**felix’s one and only™:** IM SORRY U HAVE TO SEE THIS FELIX

**canceled:** HEY DONT HATE 

**confident gay:** APPRECIATE 

**felix’s one and only™:** jfc i give up

**crispy ;):** This groupchat is cursed

**GOD:** you created it sweetheart

 **GOD:** and now you want to add another child??

**crispy ;):**

**crispy ;):** yes >:(

**GOD:** good thing you’re cute

**crispy ;):**

**crispy ;):** sdhbvsgs 

**changbin’s sunshine:** good job hyung hes malfunctioning now

**canceled:** ig u cud say woojin hyung takes away his ability to think straight

**felix’s one and only™:**

**felix’s one and only™:** ur stupid

**canceled:** AND GAY

**confident gay:** i can confirm this statement

**done:** jesus christ 

**changbin’s sunshine:** yes?

**GOD:** what

**canceled:** what

**done:** what

**felix’s one and only™:** WHAT?????

**GOD:** well he is my son so it makes sense

**felix’s one and only:** im in a romantic relationship w jesus get on my level bitches

**changbin’s sunshine:** :P

**done:** can we ban religion from this groupchat already

**crispy ;):** OKAY LISTEN GUYS

**felix’s one and only™:** oh look he’s functioning again!

**GOD:**

**crispy ;):** WOOJIN STOP LOOKING AT ME

**canceled:** SPOKE TOO SOON LMAO

**crispy ;):** IM FINE 

**crispy ;):** Now back to our previous problem: NO exorcisms children and no murdering 12-year-olds

 **crispy ;):** And no doing unethical things in janitor’s closets for God’s sake

**canceled:** OBJECTION YOUR HONOR

**crispy ;):** Um???

 **crispy ;):** Denied???

**confident gay:** MORE PERSUASIVE OBJECTION YOUR HONOR

**crispy ;):** I can’t do this anymore

 **crispy ;):** Come Woojin lets go talk to this newly adopted child of mine

_crispy ;) has gone offline!_

_GOD has gone offline!_

**felix’s one and only™:** shit the only responsible ones left get ready 4 the apocalypse bitches

**done:** the only responsible ones??? 

**felix’s one and only™:** did i stutter?

**done:** you will if you’re not careful with your pencil during our tutoring session this afternoon :)

_done has logged off!_

**felix’s one and only™:** o.O

**changbin’s sunshine:** no violence >:(

**canceled:** its official felix is crowned the responsible 1 now

 **canceled:** along with me ofc

**confident gay:** uh huh lemme know when ur done feeling nauseous after eating that entire cheesecake

**canceled:**

**confident gay:** yeah better luck next time sweetheart

_confident gay has logged off!_

**felix’s one and only™:** OOP

 **felix’s one and only™:** lmao bye gotta go work on my masterpiece

**changbin’s sunshine:** hehe

_changbin’s sunshine has logged off!_

**canceled:** ALL UR GONNA DO IS STARE AT FELIX

**felix’s one and only™:** exactly. he is my masterpiece

_felix’s one and only™ has logged off!_

**canceled:**

**canceled:** and im not the responsible one??? smh

_canceled has logged off!_

  
  


**12:30pm- [new chat]**

_unknown 1 has created a new chat!_

_unknown 1 has added Woojin to the chat_

_unknown 1 has added unknown 2 to the chat_

_unknown 1 has changed their username to Chan_

**Chan:** Hello!

_unknown 2 has logged on!_

_Chan has changed [unknown 2]’s username to [baby jeonginnie]_

**baby jeonginnie:**???

 **baby jeonginnie:** um do i know you???

**Chan:** Not yet, but you will! I’m Chan, Woojin is my boyfriend and you are now our adopted son!

**baby jeonginnie:** what the fuck

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasp*  
> did the author finally add in another character after 19 chapters???  
> yes i did  
> XD  
> wellll this was a crazy update, i hope i didn’t disappoint lol
> 
> songs recs!
> 
> • Inception by Ateez (okay this was such a change of pace from their dark/pirate concepts and I am THRIVING. The mv is gorgeous- especially when they’re in the water with the screen above them projecting flames- and the choreo? perfection. Stan ateez y’all)  
> • Play by Chungha (what a queen. I honestly don’t usually vibe with Latin influenced kpop music, but this song is simply magnificent. Chungha is just beautiful and the flowery dress and choreo makes everything in the song so delicate but fierce. Listening to this song is a whole experience)  
> • Bad Alive by WayV (Ten needs to CALM DOWN. My heart is not okay. Also, um, trilingual kings??? This song is in Korean, Chinese and English. We stan. The chorus is what gets me it’s just so magnetic and so is the choreo. I will also never get over Kun’s blue hair he looks so GOOD)
> 
> so many good comebacks in July!!  
> ALSO I GOT MY SKZ ALBUM IN THE MAIL AND IVE BEEN PLAYING IT ON REPEAT FOR THE PAST 72 HOURS-  
> k im done i promise lol
> 
> stay safe everyone!!
> 
> <3 s


	21. in which jeongin establishes a monarchy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baby jeonginnie: i need to know who to count on if i ever lead a mission to take over the school  
> baby jeonginnie: its in my itinerary for my high school journey of self-discovery
> 
> confident gay:  
> confident gay: chan hyung put him back where you found him I’d like to be able to graduate 
> 
> crispy ;): No.
> 
> confident gay: welp goodbye diploma ig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello!  
> summer is finally coming to an end and I am ECSTATIC  
> altho school is starting soon and that sucks   
> but at least it won't be a billion degreees out :D  
> hope you're all doing well!  
> enjoy the wrath of jeongin!  
> XD

**Felix**

| 

Found. of Art

| 

Korean 1

| 

Phys Ed

| 

AP English 4  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Chan**

| 

AP. Env Science

| 

AP Calc

| 

Phys Ed

| 

AP English 4  
  
**Jisung**

| 

Human Physio.

| 

Acting Seminar

| 

Korean 2

| 

Honors Precalc  
  
**Changbin**

| 

Found. of Art

| 

AP Poetry

| 

Korean 2

| 

English 2  
  
**Minho**

| 

Honors Korean 3

| 

Acting Seminar

| 

AP Bio

| 

AP Psych  
  
**Hyunjin**

| 

Human Physio.

| 

AP Poetry

| 

AP Bio

| 

Honors Precalc  
  
**Seungmin**

| 

Honors Korean 3

| 

AP Poetry

| 

AP Bio

| 

AP Euro History  
  
**Woojin**

| 

AP Stats

| 

AP Calc

| 

Phys Ed

| 

English 4  
  
**Jeongin**

| 

Found. of Art

| 

History 1

| 

Korean 1

| 

IM 1  
  
**BROADER SCHOOL SCHEDULE STUFF**

Homeroom \-  **7:15 to 7:30**

1st period \-  **7:30am to 8:55am**

2nd period \-  **9:00am to 10:25am**

3rd period \-  **10:30am to 12:30pm (cuz lunch)**

4th period \-  **12:30pm to 2:00pm**

**LUNCH**

1st lunch \-  10:30am to 11am ->>> **Minho, Woojin**

2nd lunch \-  11am to 11:30am ->>> **Seungmin, Jisung, Changbin**

3rd lunch \-  11:30am to 12pm ->>> **Jeongin, Chan**

4th lunch \-  12pm to 12:30pm ->>> **Felix, Hyunjin**

* * *

**12:33pm- [new chat]**

**baby jeonginnie:** what the fuck

**Woojin:** Channie that is no way to start a conversation with someone who doesn’t know you

**Chan:** :(

**baby jeonginnie:** how did u even get my phone number???

**Chan:** I have my ways

**baby jeonginnie:** im scared

**baby jeonginnie:** wait 

**baby jeonginnie:** is this cuz of that watermelon chin lookin dude

**Woojin:**

**Woojin:** Who?

**baby jeonginnie:** the short kid who’s dating that freckled kid

**Chan:**

**Chan:** Changbin?

**baby jeonginnie:** idk but he got pissed when i said his heart eyes were bothering me

**baby jeonginnie:** I’m in this class to perfect my fauvist style, not be the witness to the abomination that is romance

**baby jeonginnie:** i knew i couldn’t trust someone who looks like a fruit

**Chan:** … Changbin does have a pretty pointy chin

**Woojin:** huh

**baby jeonginnie:** well this was great

**baby jeonginnie:** do you always claim random teenagers as your own children?

**Chan:** Yes.

**baby jeonginnie:** wonderful

**Woojin:** what Chan is trying to say is that we want to invite you into our friend group

**baby jeonginnie:** is watermelon chin in said friend group?

**Chan:** Yes but he’s tamable as long as you find the right threat

**Woojin:**

**Woojin:** we look like terrible parents

**baby jeonginnie:** this seems like fun sure im in

**Chan:** Yay!!!

**baby jeonginnie:** im not a baby tho

_ Chan has logged off! _

_ Woojin has logged off! _

**baby jeonginnie:** i hate this school smh

_ baby jeonginnie has logged off! _

  
  


**2:07pm- [jisung ate a whole cheesecake]**

_ crispy ;) has logged on! _

_ crispy ;) has added baby jeonginnie to the group chat! _

**crispy ;):** Look who I found!!!!

**baby jeonginnie:** i would say kidnapped and adopted against my will but okay sure

_ canceled has logged on! _

**canceled:** omg is this the child??????

**baby jeonginnie:** fuck u im not a child

_ done has logged on! _

**confident gay:** damn baby got claws

**baby jeonginnie:** can i leave

**done:** good luck with that one I’ve been trying since day one

**done:** I’m the only sane one in this hellhole btw

**baby jeonginnie:** good to know

**felix’s one and only:** how is pining after n staring at a guy instead of talking to him sane

**done:** go back to failing high school midget

**felix’s one and only:** fuck you

**canceled:** I think he’d rather do that to Hyunjin just saying

**felix’s one and only:** k but like facts

**done:** I want to quit

**baby jeonginnie:** why is there all this disgusting romance in this group chat???

**felix’s one and only:** excuse me just cuz ur single and jealous like seungmin doesn’t make it our faults

**baby jeonginnie:** okay who the fuck is seungmin

**baby jeonginnie:** idk anyone in this chat actually

**baby jeonginnie:** or the school but that’s a whole other matter

**crispy ;):** First of all, there is no swearing in this groupchat

**canceled:** u might wanna rethink that one

**crispy ;):**

**crispy ;):** That’s Jisung and his username defines him.

**canceled:** bitch i get no respect

**baby jeonginnie:** noted. so far we got an irrelevant guy and a guy with actual braincells- whats ur name? i need to know who to count on if i ever lead a mission to take over the school

**baby jeonginnie:** its in my itinerary for my high school journey of self-discovery

**confident gay:**

**confident gay:** chan hyung put him back where you found him id like to be able to graduate high school 

**crispy ;):** No.

**confident gay:** welp goodbye diploma ig

**done:** I’m Seungmin, aka the one with braincells

**baby jeonginnie:** nice

**baby jeonginnie:** why is chan called crispy

**changbin’s sunshine:** cuz his hair looks like curly fries!!!

**crispy ;):** Lixie you’re too cute

**changbin’s sunshine:** :)

**baby jeonginnie:** are u the freckled kid? 

**changbin’s sunshine:** yep! I’m Felix

**felix’s one and only:** and im his boyfriend 

**baby jeonginnie:** yall really went there and gave urselves cheesy petnames huh

**felix’s one and only:** yes he’s my sunshine

**changbin’s sunshine:** <333

**baby jeonginnie:** ewwwwwww

**done:** get used to it

**baby jeonginnie:** sigh

**baby jeonginnie:** which one of u is Woojin?

**GOD:** me

**GOD:** i expect u to call me hyung

**baby jeonginnie:**

**baby jeonginnie:** ...i don’t even want to know

**baby jeonginnie:** this aint no groupchat this is a cult

**canceled:** YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**canceled:** and we perform EXORCISMS

**confident gay:** he means origami

**baby jeonginnie:** im so fucking disturbed but okay

**baby jeonginnie:** and u r?

**confident gay:** Minho, im jisung’s boyfriend and if you touch him i will destroy you

**baby jeonginnie:**

**canceled:** my night in shining armour <3

**crispy ;):** No hurting the child

**baby jeonginnie:** im not a child!!!

**GOD:** I don’t think you’re convincing anyone honey

**baby jeonginnie:** :(

**baby jeonginnie:** wait where’s the fruit guy

**changbin’s sunshine:** huh?

**baby jeonginnie:** ur bf

**felix’s one and only:** i am not a fruit???

**GOD:** …

**crispy ;):** I don’t know Changbin... Jeongin’s argument is pretty valid

**canceled:** bruh i need to hear this

**confident gay:** same ji get the popcorn

**canceled:** omw

**baby jeonginnie:** ok yall are gross but i have to admit you’re pretty cute together

**confident gay:** i know

**baby jeonginnie:** ...right

**baby jeonginnie:** anyways

_ baby jeonginnie changed [felix’s one and only]’s username to [watermelon chin] _

**watermelon chin:**

**canceled:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA

**confident gay:** OH MY GODHUFBDSUBFSU NVM CHAN BURN THE RECEIPTS WERE NEVER RETURNING HIM

**confident gay:** ALSO JISUNG UR PICKING UP THE POPCORN U JUST LAUNCHED AT THE WALL

**canceled:** FINE

**done:** jeongin, you have my respect

**changbin’s sunshine:** thats pretty funny sorry binnie hyung

**watermelon chin:** I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A WATERMELON

**canceled:** wait is tht changbin or a watermelon? these spot the difference games r getting harder

**watermelon chin:** FUCK YOU

_ confident gay changed [baby jeonginnie]’s username to [savage baby] _

**confident gay:** i felt this was necessary

**savage baby:** mwahahahaha

**watermelon chin:** chan hyung can i run away with felix

**crispy ;):** Over my dead body

**watermelon chin:** shit

**changbin’s sunshine:** i think ur a watermelon cuz ur sweet 

**watermelon chin:** o-oh

**watermelon chin:** thx cutie

**changbin’s sunshine:** c:

**savage baby:** ewwww romance

**canceled:** i dont think thats a real allergy 

**canceled:** cuz u know

**canceled:** science n stuff

**savage baby:** … 

**savage baby:** why is he in this gc

**GOD:** nobody knows

**canceled:** excuse me im royalty in this gc i was one of the first ones here

**watermelon chin:** u mean after chan hyung dragged u in here?

**canceled:** HE DRAGGED U TOO DUMBASS MELON

**crispy ;):** My greatest regret to date

**done:** we know. move on ur not the only one suffering

**canceled:** YEAH

**crispy ;):**

**watermelon chin:** bitch wym yeah UR THE CAUSE OF OUR SUFFERING

**canceled:** like u aren’t??? go back to being a fruit watermelon lookin ass

**watermelon chin:** han jisung, i will not hesitate to murder u

**crispy ;):** Oh my god what has happened to this family

**GOD:** ikr where did we go wrong

**watermelon chin:** the second u took in Jisung

**canceled:** the second u took in Changbin

**watermelon chin:** EXCUSE ME

**canceled:** ARE YOU DEAF 

**watermelon chin:** for the nth time wERE TEXTING DUMBASS

**crispy ;):**

**GOD:**

**savage baby:**

**changbin’s sunshine:**

**done:**

**crispy ;):** …Welcome to the group chat Jeongin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well...   
> jeongin is very much done with romance  
> and he isn't afraid to spell it out  
> wish I had that kind of confidence lol  
> anyways!  
> hope this was okay, I certainly had fun writing it!!
> 
> song recs (IM SO SORRY ILL MAKE IT SHORT I PROMISE)  
>  \+ Sacrifice by Han Seungwoo (literally one of the best comebacks this year,, the song is so smooth and that man is pure talent I can't. and the outfits?? um model material??? han seungwoo is an all-rounded god and no one can change my mind)  
>  \+ Losing You by Wonho (when I say I start sobbing every time I listent to this song... I missed this bunny I'm so glad he's back but the song is so SAD kjdfjd, his English has improved so much to I hope hes proud of himself!!)  
>  \+ Boca by Dreamcatcher (Dreamcatcher only release bops, period. queen sua in that dress with wet hair is a LOOK I never want to forget she is stunning ugh. this song slaps so hard and Dami and Gahyeon SLAYED the rap parts I am not okayyyy)


	22. //taking a break//

Hey guys.

I'm not really sure how to begin this, to be honest. Currently I'm in a state of shock. 

So much has happened over the last few days. Although I don’t want to get into it in depth, I will say that yes, this is about Woojin. I'm not informed enough about the situation to give you all a reliable and accurate summary, so to those who want answers and an overview of what has happened, I would encourage you to visit the posts on the instagram pages @saniesheart, @x1nation, @flyyhighx1 an @uyuutea.

Like many other STAYs, my emotions are a complete mess right now. I’m angry, confused, scared and heartbroken all at once. I don’t know what to think anymore.

For this reason, I have decided to put this story on hiatus for the time being. I want to give myself time to process this, get a handle on my emotions, and work through what so many other STAYs must be going through right now as well: betrayal. It just hurts so much, and I cannot be an author with a supposed funny story while in this state. 

Honestly I never thought I would be in this situation and put my work on hiatus. I never wanted to have to stop writing unless absolutely necessary. Unfortunately, at this point I personally don’t feel like there is another healthy option. Please understand that this does not mean I am giving up on this story. I am simply taking a break for myself to recover. It would not make sense nor be right for neither me nor you guys if I continued writing this story as if nothing has happened. All I ask is that you respect my decision. I am not sure what other authors of Stray Kids ot9 fanfics are doing, but personally, this is the best thing for me to do.

Please note that I fully understand that this story is completely fictitious. However, this situation is such a shock to me and is still very fresh, and I cannot continue writing about this character when the person they are based on is not at all who I thought they were. It is all too much for me to handle right now, so I believe a break will do me some good.

I won’t make any promises as to what changes this story will undergo once I am feeling alright to start posting again, but I  _ will  _ be coming back. For now, I will just mark my story as on hiatus and let you know whenever I come back. I hope you all can understand.

One last thing: it is not my place to tell anyone what their stance on this should be or what they should think, but I just beg everyone not to drag Stray Kids into this. This is all this one person’s situation. Stray Kids was not involved. They have gone through so much already, and they should not have to deal with hatred and blame for something they did not do. Please don’t mention this situation in their next live or in any comment section under their videos. Hyunjin has said before that he has feared STAYs would leave them. Let’s come together and support Stray Kids, who have always been there for us. Besides, it’s in their motto: we make Stray Kids stay. 

Everyone, please make sure to stay safe and healthy. 

Thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the support and lovely comments.

Until next time,

s <3

**Author's Note:**

> starting off slow??  
> I honestly have no clue where I'm going with this but I'll figure it out  
> maybe  
> mear with me lol  
> chapters may be short btw since full sentences are nonexistent  
> byeeee!  
> s <3


End file.
